Lovers' Eyes
by maryjanefanfiction
Summary: —Soy jefa de redacción —dije mirando mis pies, mientras notaba que su acento era inglés. Odiaba a los ingleses, son tan estirados, creídos y dueños de todo que… que... intenté azotar mi cabeza lentamente, porque, OH JODIDA MIERDA, él era sumamente guapo.
1. 1st

**NOTA: **No sé cuantos capítulos tenga esta historia. Quizás dos o tres capítulos. ─ Historia completamente ficticia con invenciones de mi calenturiento cerebro.

**Lovers' Eyes**

_1st_

*Playlist en mi perfil*

_._

Era un día esplendido, no podía ser que al fin el día de mi ascenso había llegado. El sol brillaba hacía mi dormitorio anunciando este día, los pájaros cantaban tan felices que sentía que me felicitaban, mi piel había amanecido radiante, cosa que no sucedía todos los días, incluso pensé en dejar mi cabello tal cual como estaba, porque se veía genial.

Encendí la televisión y hablaban algo sobre los rumores del divorcio de Obama y Michelle, no le dí mucha importancia, hasta en mi mismo trabajo ya decían que solo eran rumores, los diarios amarillistas eran los que acrecentaban esa situación. Apagué el aparato y encendí mi iPod, coloqué algo que estuviera en sintonía con mi ánimo: Days de The drums. Cabeceé el ritmo de la música mientras buscaba mi vestido para el gran día, aunque si fuera por mí habría vestido un buen par de jeans y una blusa a juego, pero esto era importante, era mi día. Me metí debajo de la ducha no sin antes subir el volumen del reproductor de música, pensé mucho en mi discurso, lo había ensayado bastante y aunque no era muy extenso decía lo que resumía los cinco años que trabajé arduo para llegar a este puesto.

\- ¡¿Dónde estás, Kristen?! - Era Ruth, mi insistente jefa. Ella era dueña de la responsabilidad y la rectitud, pero en el fondo era la mujer más dulce que había conocido. Desde la muerte de mi madre Ruth se había vuelvo casi una para mí, fuera del trabajo manteníamos una buena relación. No sé qué haría sin ella.

\- Ya estoy saliendo de casa, ¿Estoy bien en la hora? - Dije mientras batallaba con los tacones de terciopelo negro.

\- Necesito que estés acá en veinte minutos, de hecho ya deberías estar acá. - Suavizó su voz a final. - Es tu día, deberías estar acá.

\- Lo siento, es que desperté demasiado feliz. - Dije mientras alisaba mi vestido azul ajustado frente al espejo. - Me demoré, pero ya estoy saliendo. - Hice sonar las llaves de mi casa en el celular. - Voy saliendo, voy saliendo …

\- Te creo, solo haz que las calles de Nueva York estén vacías para ti hoy. - Y Ruth colgó. Bueno, debía correr a tomar el primer taxi, ya que mi auto estaba averiado.

Salí de mi apartamento y corrí por la avenida para tomar un taxi, tuve que chiflar como buena neoyorquina para agarrar uno. - Por favor, al New York Times. - Le dije al taxista. Mi bolso estaba abierto y rebosado de cosas, era una simple desordenada. Llevaba mi bolso para ir al gimnasio en la tarde junto a Suzie, había pospuesto esa rutina desde que supe que sería ascendida, así que hoy era un buen día para entrenar y luego ir por una buena cena a algún restaurant con amigos.

Salí disparada del taxi y entré en el edificio, era un lunes ajetreado para todos, y al menos en mi piso de editorial todos me esperaban. Comencé a sentir nervios, el cereal con leche del desayuno me daba vueltas, creo que me caería sobre estos tacones tan altos. No estaba preparada para que cincuenta ojos estuvieran mirándome, alguno quizás felices y otros envidiosos, este mundo se trataba de saltar sobre el otro, aunque yo solamente seguí mis sueños, sin ganas de acabar ni pisotear a alguien, esa no era mi línea.

\- ¡Kristen! ¡Has llegado! - Este era uno de mis compañeros, casi satando encima de mí cuando aparecí en el ascensor. Era el fastidioso de Gerald, un chico de mi misma edad y promoción en la universidad.

\- Gracias. - Esbocé una sonrisa genuina, dentro de toda mi emoción no estaba acostumbrada a tan buen recibimiento en una misma mañana. - ¿Estoy en la hora?

\- Creo que te quedan unos minutos. - Apuntó hacia la oficina de Ruth. - Te espera.

\- Gracias, otra vez. - Caminé por el pasillo, donde me encontré con tres saludos más de animosas felicitaciones. Toqué ansiosa la puerta de Ruth la que me hizo entrar rápidamente. - Llegué, a tiempo.

\- ¡Al fin! - Ruth me dio una mirada inquisidora, pero con bastante gracia. - Solo tendremos media hora para anunciar tu ascenso, luego hay que seguir con el trabajo, ya sabes septiembre es un mes agitadísimo.

\- Lo entiendo, con diez minutos estoy bien, no necesito tanta atención, Ruth. - Dejé mi bolso del gimnasio en uno de los sillones de su oficina y me senté en frente suyo. - Estoy nerviosa.

\- Lo imagino. - Ruth tecleaba algo en la computadora. - Tu vida cambiará bastante desde hoy.

\- ¿Para mal? Mira que eso no ayuda a mis nervios.

\- Al contrario, Kristen, para bien. - Dejó de mirar la pantalla de la computadora y se dirigió a mí. - Mejor salario, un trabajo más seguro y mucho aprendizaje, tendrás bastante experiencia por si un día quieres volar de aquí.

\- No quiero irme del New York Times, Ruth. - Dije alarmada. - Me gusta el trabajo de aquí.

\- Vamos, Kristen, eres muy joven para quedarte estancada aquí, mereces algo mejor. - Esta vez era Ruth la maternal.

\- No sé, no me digas esas cosas cuando recién es mi primer día.

\- Tienes razón, pero piénsalo. - Ruth se levantó y me abrazó con cariño. Extrañaba esto, extrañaba el cariño. - No llores, Kristen, ese maquillaje se te ve de maravilla para que lo arruines.

\- Desearía que mi mamá estuviese aquí. - Dijo en contra de su hombro.

\- Estoy segura que Jules te está viendo desde alguna parte, debe estar muy orgullosa de ti. - Ruth acarició mi cabello con gentileza y luego secó mis lágrimas. - Demuéstrale que eres la periodista que siempre quisiste ser.

\- Lo haré. - Me sequé mejor las lágrimas y me miré en el reflejo de mi celular. - Estoy lista.

Caminamos hasta donde estaban las oficinas centrales, más bien los cubiculos, donde durante cinco años trabajé, ahora tendría mi oficina personal y cerrada, con privacidad. Todos mis compañeros aplaudieron cuando me vieron entrar, me sentí intimidada por tanta alegría, así que solo di mi mejor sonrisa. Me coloqué al lado de mi pequeña oficinita antigua y les di las gracias por tanto cariño, lo bueno de todos estos años es que nunca tuve altercados con nadie, creo que conocía un poco de la historia de cada uno de mis compañeros de trabajo, eso me hacía sentir mejor persona.

\- Gracias, gracias .. - Intenté calarlos, pero mientras más abrazos recibía menos podía hacerlo. Ruth intervino por mí.

\- ¡Chicos, chicos, escuchen! - Gritó Ruth y todos de inmediato quedaron en silencio. - Kristen tiene unas palabras.

\- Son solo palabras de agradecimiento. - Dije un poco nerviosa ahora.

\- ¡Dilas! - Se escuchó que algunos gritaban.

\- Es algo corto, no tardaré.

\- Adelante, Kristen. - Me avivó Ruth.

\- Pues… - Aclaré mi garganta y tomé el papel que ya estaba húmedo por mis temblorosas manos. - Primero que todo, quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por el apoyo que me brindaron, cada uno sabe cómo fue esa entrega de confianza, esos break de café tibio y esas itinerantes horas de trabajo. Gracias por los consejos, me ayudaron demasiado a crecer y a aprender que aquí puedes lograr tus sueños y que a través del talento puedes contar la verdad tal y como es.

» Agradezco a los amigos que hice aquí por darme el empuje necesario para seguir, pocos saben que a veces quise tirar todo a la basura y quedarme solo hasta ahí, pero me transmitieron las ganas y el coraje para continuar. Gracias a mis padres, que… sé que me miran desde alguna parte, sin ellos ni sus enseñanzas no sería lo que soy. Sé que están orgullosos de mí, este es el mejor premio que les puedo ofrecer. Y, bueno, ahora dejaré de ser la chiquilla insistente de los pasillos para ser la pequeña jefa de los pasillos. - Algunos rieron. - Vendré a cambiar las cosas, ya no quiero más i responsabilidad ni que saquen la vuelta. - El silencio se situó. - Es broma, saben que no podría cambiar porque gracias a ustedes legué aquí. Gracias. - Quise llorar de la emoción, pero me contuve, más bien los abrazos me contuvieron y los aplausos llenaron el lugar. Estaba contenta de llegar a esto, de ser la nueva Jefa de Redacción.

\- Te felicito, mi niña. - Emma me abrazó muy apretadamente. Ella era como una segunda mamá, ya estaba por jubilar y la verdad muchos de mis conocimientos se los debía a ella.

\- Gracias, Emma. - La abracé tan fuerte como pude. - Ahora no pararé de buscarte.

\- Tienes toda la ayuda que quieras de parte mía.

\- Gracias, de verdad. - Repetí otra vez. Luego de eso vinieron más saludos de gratificación hacia mí, creo que mis brazos quedaron flojos de tanto abrazar.

Ruth desvió la atención para informar que debíamos volver al trabajo -Septiembre era arduo- así que ahora fui por vez primera a mi oficina, a la que en la puerta tenía la placa de mi nombre. Me sentía llena de ganas como para leer miles de informes, de corregir y escribir miles de artículos. - Pues, hoy puedes tomarte el día libre, Kristen. - Me dijo Ruth antes de que entrara a mi oficina.

\- Oh, no, cómo dices eso, es mi primer día, sería injusto para los demás.

\- Como quieras, si cambias de opinión estás en tu derecho, solo por hoy. - Dijo levantando ese dedo de orden.

La tarde pasó tan rápido que ni me di cuenta cuando ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Me pasé revisando los artículos del fin de semana y algo de política, adelanté algo del día siguiente y ordené mi agenda para esta semana.

\- Suzie, voy camino al gym. - Luego de tres llamadas ella me contestó. Suzie era dueña de una tienda de ropa y salía aproximadamente a la misma hora que yo del trabajo, teníamos el tiempo para salir por las tardes.

\- Te espero en el gym, ya llegué, estoy en los camerinos. - Dijo alegremente. - Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, además debo felicitarte en persona apenas llegues.

\- Okay, okay, estoy en cosa de minutos. - Sonreí ante su emoción. Suzie siempre tenía algo que contar y su intrépida personalidad hacia que todo tuviera una gran emoción. Tomé un taxi, otra vez … mi auto estaría listo recién en un par de semanas más, se había descompuesto de la nada.

Suponía que de ahora en adelante las responsabilidades serían más grandes, estaría en mis manos mucho más trabajo por lo tanto habría más estrés. El gimnasio ayudaría a sacarme de la cabeza todo eso, y mejor si era con mi mejor amiga. Llegué al lugar, entré y dejé mi tarjeta de suscripción en la recepción, hoy solo haríamos máquinas, algo relajado.

\- ¡Kristen! - Sentí la llamativa voz de mi amiga al final del camerino, sonreí al verla, por rara razón el gimnasio estaba lleno hoy.

\- Suzie, ¿Cómo estás? - Ella no alcanzó a contestar y me abrazó… abrazo del oso.

\- ¡Felicitaciones! - Sentía que me enterraba en ella de tanto que me apretaba. - Ya eres toda una jefa.

\- Gracias, amiga, aún no me acostumbro.

\- Ya lo harás. - Dijo ella desordenando mi cabello. - ¿Qué haremos hoy?

\- Creo que solo correr. - Me quité el vestido y busqué mi camiseta y mis calzas apretadas. - Necesito tonificar estas piernas.

\- Por Dios, tienes piernas bastante firmes como para quejarte. - Suzie se colocó el mismo tipo de atuendo que yo. - ¿A qué no adivinas quien me fue a ver hoy?

\- ¿Es él o ella? - Mientras conversábamos busqué un casillero para guardar nuestras pertenencias. Hoy dejaría el Ipod guardado ya que mi amiga tenía muchas ganas de conversar y yo también.

\- Es un él.

\- ¿Paul o Jack?

\- Vamos, sabes que Paul es pasado, no lo nombres otra vez. - Lo de Suzie y Paul había terminado muy mal, de verdad metí la pata al recordárselo.

\- Lo siento, entonces fue Jack, ¿Qué pasó?

\- Dijo que quería que saliéramos el viernes. - Eso sonaba bien, Suzie había sufrido mucho y llevaba bastante sola, era bueno que alguien animara sus días otra vez.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste? Supongo que sí, sabes que te abofetearé si le dijiste que no. - Cerré el casillero y caminamos al sector de las trotadoras.

\- Le dije que lo pensaré. - Suzie contestó con un poco de vergüenza por la respuesta. - Es que no sabía qué hacer, me puse nerviosa, debí decirle que sí de inmediato.

\- Pensará que te haces de rogar, digo, él y tú tienen mucha química, cualquiera lo ve. - Llegamos a la sala de trotadoras y otras máquinas. - Vamos a las que están del lado de la ventana. - Señalé.

\- Tienes razón, fui una tonta, aunque de todas maneras me dijo que yo lo llamara.

\- Entonces la situación está a tu favor, deberías llamarlo ahora mismo. - Nos pusimos a alongar un poco ante de echar a andar las máquinas mientras veía el nerviosismo de Suzie por esta situación. La entendía, yo muy bien ya había olvidado como cortejar.

\- Lo llamaré apenas terminemos de trotar. - Dijo mi amiga.

\- Me parece, ¿Vendrás hoy con Scout y Charlotte a la noche de chicas?

\- Pero obvio, necesito de eso.

\- Genial. - Seguí alongando, alcanzando el suelo con las palmas de mis manos.

\- Creo que tienes pretendientes aquí. - Dijo mi amiga, la miré extrañada. - Mejor dicho, pretendientes de tu trasero.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Solo deja de alongar así, hay al menos cuatro tipos desnudándote con la mirada. - Suzie solo se reía, siempre pasaba lo mismo, pero lo olvidaba.

\- Rayos. - Me levanté sin mirar atrás. - No sé por qué me miran el trasero, no lo tengo ni siquiera grande.

\- Pero lo tienes respingado y redondo, eso a cualquier hombre lo vuelve loco.

\- Ya entendí, cambiemos el tema. - Dije rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Quieres que compre algo para llevar a tu departamento? - Suzie encendió su trotadora y yo hice lo mismo.

\- Puedes llevar unos Jack Daniel's, compraré sushi.

\- Qué rico, esto me abre el apetito.

\- Y es poco consecuente que estemos aquí haciendo ejercicio.

\- Sí, ¿Has hablado con Orégano?

\- No le digas así. - Suzie era muy buena para inventar apodos, y mi ex no quedó fuera.

\- Tanto que lo defiendes.. Terminaron hace tres años y siguen hablando, no te entiendo.

\- Terminamos en buena, todavía hay cariño. - Nunca había malinterpretado su amistad, era mi ex novio y ahora éramos amigos. De hecho, él ya había re hecho su vida, tenía una novia. - Bueno sí, hemos hablado. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser hablar con tu ex?

\- Kristen, es como si no cerraras el ciclo aún. - Suzie me estaba regañando, siempre cuando hablábamos de amor pasaba esto. Y en parte era cierto, no cerraba el ciclo, o quizás ya lo había cerrado pero no era capaz de abrir uno nuevo, con una nueva persona. - Los ex son un estorbo.

\- Lo sé, pero es inevitable, ninguno de los dos nos engañamos, solo pasó, es como si la vida hubiera jugado las cartas para separarnos y ninguno de los insistió.

\- Disculpa, pero tu amiga tiene razón. - No sé en qué momento una tercera persona se metió a nuestra conversación. Estaba de mi lado y era un hombre, ni siquiera lo miré porque lo encontré de mala educación meterse sin ser invitado.

\- ¿Ves? Hasta los demás lo notan, amiga. Hola. - Suzie saludó al extraño, yo solo la miré con cara de ¡¿Qué mierda haces?! - Soy Suzie y ella es mi amiga Kristen.

\- Hola Suzie y… hola, amiga de Suzie. Soy Robert. - El tipo pasó su mano al frente mío para saludar a mi amiga con un apretón de manos. Seguí ignorándolo. - ¿Vienen a menudo aquí?

\- Hoy empezamos a venir otra vez. - Respondió mi amiga. Yo seguí trotando con la cabeza gacha. - Kristen fue ascendida hoy.

\- Oh, felicitaciones. - Bueno, no podía ser tan mal educada, solo daría las gracias.

\- Gracias. - Dije sin mirarlo.

\- ¿En qué trabajas? - Por qué me preguntaba a mí, la conversación era con Suzie. Miré a mi amiga y solo me miró de manera sugestiva, no era la primera vez que hacía esto cuando algún chico se acercaba a buscar conversación. No tenía ganas de entablar ninguna charla, además me veía horrenda y bastante sudada.

\- Soy jefa de redacción. - Dije mirando mis pies, mientras notaba que su acento era inglés. Odiaba a los ingleses, eran tan estirados, creídos y dueños de todo que … que, que… intenté golpearme la cabeza lentamente, porque, OH mierda, él era jodidamente guapo. Agaché nuevamente la mirada avergonzada por mi aspecto. Mi maquillaje corrido, mi cabello desordenado, mi piel sudada y mi mala educación de no saludarlo debidamente.

\- Yo también soy jefe de redacción. - Mierda, mierda, mierda. Era algo muy, pero muy en común.

\- New York Times. - Esta vez le di mi mano para saludarlo como debía.

\- The Sun. - Respondió él mostrando una arrebatadora sonrisa que me hizo derretir. Dios, de verdad era muy guapo. Quizás hoy estaban cayendo ángeles del cielo.

\- Muy amarillista, ¿No? - Ahora si que quería conversar aunque era extraño hacerlo mientras ambos trotábamos. Bajé la intensidad para no ahogarme mientras corría.

\- ¿Y cómo andamos por casa? - Su humor me gustaba. - En fin, todo lo que se escribe y publica pasa ante nuestra aprobación, ¿No?

\- Es mi primer día como jefa, así que no soy responsable de nada aún. - Me encogí de brazos, y seguí trotando esbozando una estúpida sonrisa. La testosterona que salía por sus poros me estaba poniendo tonta.

\- De verás, te ascendieron. - Su sonrisa me seguía absorbiendo. - ¿Vienes hace mucho acá?

\- Sí, o sea, venía harto, hoy lo retomé. -Y obviamente no lo dejaría. Él llevaba unos shorts que le llegaban sobre la rodilla y una camiseta apretada que marcaba sus pectorales y fuertes brazos. - ¿Y tú?

\- Pues, estoy de paso acá en Nueva York, por cosas de trabajo. - No sé si estaba embobada por las curvas de sus labios cuando hablaba o por el acento, o por su estúpida mirada que me observaba de pies a cabeza. No podía evitar debilitarme cuando su mirada le daba atención a mi trasero.

Esto definitivamente era atracción sexual.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Buscas información? - …Que yo te la puedo dar, galán.

\- Me tildarás de amarillista, pero me enviaron y no pude rehusarme.

\- Déjame adivinar … ¿Obama? ¿Divorcio?

\- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? - Por qué adoraba su humor, quería lanzarme a él y decirle si quería salir a beber algo. Suzie pasó a segundo plano y espero lo haya entendido porque solo siguió trotando.

\- Como astucia. - Sonreí mirándolo coquetamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio y seguimos cada uno trotando en la máquina. Miré por la ventana y le sonreí a mi amiga sabiendo que pensaba lo mismo que yo, qué tan malo podía ser coquetear con alguien que acababas de conocer y que además trabajaba en lo que te desempeñabas.

\- ¿Qué edad.. - Ambos lanzamos la pregunta al mismo tiempo y nos reímos por la coincidencia.

\- Tengo veinticinco. - Me adelanté. Coloqué la pequeña toalla alrededor de mi cuello cuando endentecí la velocidad de la trotadora.

\- Tengo veintinueve. - Diablos, casi treinta años, podía decir por las estadísticas que él estaba en su mejor momento.

\- Uhm, ya debo irme. - Dije parando la máquina para mirarlo otra vez. Quería fotografiar lo que veía delante de mis ojos, se veía sudado y terriblemente atractivo, si esta situación dependiera de mí lo lanzaría en contra de la pared. Debía contener las hormonas y la incontinencia sexual de un año. - Me juntaré con unas amigas por mi ascenso. - ¿Y qué le importaba a él lo que yo hacía? ¿Stewart, por qué le explicas lo que harás?

\- Está bien merecido que lo celebres. - Otra vez él sonreía c

matadoramente. - Si quieres consejos puedes pedírmelos, no tengo ningún dilema.

\- Gracias, lo tendré presente. - Sonreí como idiota otra vez, pero manteniendo la compostura. Compostura ante todo, que no se notara que estaba babosa por él. - Nos vemos, Robert. - Le cedí mi mano.

\- Adiós, Kristen, adiós Suzie. - Dijo él de manera educada, con bastante gracias. Esta vez, luego de esas miradas que con bastante certeza calentaron mi cuerpo, pude decir que esa electricidad que se traspasaba por las manos que los libros eróticos tanto resaltaban, era cierta. Diablos, esto electrocutaba.

Me di la vuelta hacia Suzie quien me miraba de una manera especial y divertida, sus ojos aguardaban las ganas de hablar y exclamar algo que ya sabía. Caminé en silencio mientras ella me seguía y volvíamos a los camerinos. Le perdí el rastro a Robert a pesar de quedarme un rato mirando la entrada de los camerinos de varones, unos cuantos me miraron con cara de pervertidos al notar mi fijación en la puerta de ese camerino … no lo volví a ver.

No volvimos a hablar de Robert con Suzie, no al menos después de unas diez bromas junto a mis amigas por mi coqueteo en el gimnasio. Las piezas de sushi se hicieron pocas, así que una ronda de pizzas familiares llegaron a mi departamento por la noche. No nos habíamos visto en bastante tiempo, no las cuatro juntas y merecíamos esto. Nos habíamos criado en el mismo barrio y la universidad y el posterior empleo, nos había separado, por lo tanto estas oportunidades eran valiosísimas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- No, Gerald, no creo que sea necesario, solo necesito que ajustes ciertos párrafos. - Era mi tercer día dirigiendo todo, se sentía bien y hasta el momento no habían problemas. Estábamos planeando el articulo de la edición del día siguiente, y Gerald se encargaba del diseño. Luego de esto, me juntaría con Suzie para ir al gimnasio.

\- Está bien, ¿Quieres que te envíe por correo el diseño? - Gerald era muy eficiente, así que podía contar con su responsabilidad.

\- Claro que sí, pero antes de las nueve de la noche para enviarlo con tiempo a impresión. - Dije firmemente pero con amabilidad. No quería ser de esas jefas rectas y engreídas de su puesto, yo quería ser buenas con mis trabajadores, todos remábamos en la misma dirección, éramos un equipo.

\- Está bien, que tengas una buena tarde. - Dijo Gerald al salir de la oficina. Me quité los tacones mientras marcaba al celular de Suzie, ya quería estar allí en el gimnasio y toparme con Robert. Me sentía como adolescente contando los minutos para llegar a la escuela y ver a tu primer amor. Habíamos conversado un poco más, con la excusa de que necesitaba consejos para el cargo. Cuando él hablaba de su trabajo parecía muy profesional, se notaba que le dedicaba pasión a lo que hacía, asi que me animaba. No solíamos intercambiar temas muy privados, de hecho no me había pedido ni el número telefónico ni mi dirección, ni siquiera mi correo electrónico. Y a verdad, estaba muy lejos de hacerlo por mí misma. - ¡Alo, Suzie!

\- Amiga, siento que hoy no te podré acompañar, no alcanzaré a llegar. - Dijo con una voz afligida, diablos, no quería ir sola. - Una clienta necesita ver vestidos y estoy sola en la tienda.

\- ¿Pero te falta mucho? Podría esperarte. - Ahora era yo la afligida. Enfrentar sola a Robert me haría estar como un manojo de nervios.

\- Tengo para dos horas más, posiblemente. - Dijo apestada.

\- Oh, está bien, entonces no iré hoy al gym.

\- ¿Y perder la oportunidad de salir con Robert? No, no y no, tu irás. - Me reprochó Suzie.

\- Me sentiré sola y cohibida.

\- ¿Qué no lo notas?

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿La atracción? Claro que la noto, pero sola no sabré que hacer, contigo me siento en confianza.

\- Si eso lo sabemos todos, hasta las máquinas lo saben, tonta. - Hizo una pausa. - Me refiero a que él no intenta algo más contigo porque estoy yo.

\- No entiendo.

\- Tienes veinticinco años, eres jefa de redacción y …no te das cuenta de lo que tu hombre quiere?

\- No es mi hombre. - Aunque por dentro quería mucho que lo fuera.

\- Pero podría serlo, y yo sé que él quisiera intervenir más pero me ve a mi como una interrupción. - Podía ser que Suzie tenía razón.

\- Está bien, ¿Y qué se supone haré?

\- Ir con tu mejor equipo de gimnasia, dile que hoy saldrías con una amiga a cenar pero que no podrá, entonces ahí él debería ofrecerse en salir contigo, en caso de que no lo haga le dices si quiere gastar tiempo en una copa en alguna parte.

\- ¿Y tu crees que pueda hacerlo?

\- Claro, ¿Recuerdas tus aventurillas?

\- Pero es distinto, nunca habían sido tan atractivos como Robert, eso lo cambia todo. Su estilo varonil no se apiada de mi, me derrite.

\- No quiero escuchar cómo te excitas mientras lo imaginas.

\- Anoche tuve un sueño poco decoroso con él. - Cerré mis piernas al recordar mi especial sueño.

\- No quiero que me lo cuentes … al menos hasta que nos veamos. - Dijo interesada. Yo me sentía avergonzada por mi sueño y a la vez frustrada sexualmente, un par de dedos no se comparaba con lo que ese pedazo de carne podía hacer. - ¿Por qué dijiste pedazo de carne? - Mierda, una parte de mi pensamiento lo había dicho en voz alta. Me reí de mi misma.

\- Lo siento, recordaba mi sueño. - Sonreí.

\- Ya me lo contarás, pero recuerda lo que soñaste y llénate de seducción, sedúcelo esta vez a él.

\- Si me va mal, serás la primera en saberlo. - Dije graciosamente. Tenia unas hot pants para hacer ejercicio, a eso le sumaría una camiseta ajustada y listo.

\- Si te va bien, no me llames, correré a ti mañana por saber.

\- Está bien, te dejo, hablamos mañana.

\- Adiós, y mucha suerte.

\- Te recordaré en todo momento por hacerme hacer esto. -Suzie rió y se despidió. Respiré hondo, tenía miedo de arruinar toda la buena onda de estos días. Quizás el solo quería simpatizar, o al menos eso creía hasta que me miraba de pies a cabezas de una manera ardiente. Eso no era amistad.

Cambié mis tacones por unas converse y me hice una coleta alta pero un poco desordenada. Tomé mis bolsos y salí de la oficina despidiéndome de cada persona con la que me topaba. Iba con tiempo y hoy no hacía demasiado calor para agobiarme la caminata desde mi trabajo hasta la oficina. En el camino me compré un frapuccino de mocha blanco para refrescarme y mi Ipod tarareaba buena música, en cambio mi estomago sonaba de los nervios.

\- ¿Vas al gimnasio y te llenas de azúcar? - ¡no! Mi cabeza no estaba preparada psicológicamente para hablar con él hasta llegar al gimnasio.

\- ¿Tú? - Ni siquiera me di vuelta, estaba roja y eso que no estaba avergonzada de nada, era la impresión.

\- Hoy decidí venirme temprano al gimnasio, aunque muchas ganas de venir no tenía. - Robert ya caminaba a mi lado mientras yo tomaba rápidamente de mi café.

\- Si fuera tú estaría conociendo Nueva York, no estaría en un gimnasio ejercitando. - Me encogí de brazos.

\- Lo haría, si alguien me hiciera un tour. - Mierda. - Además tengo razones para ir al gimnasio.

\- ¿Mantener la línea? - Sonreí ante eso. Se notaba que se preocupaba de hacer ejercicio, era marcado de brazos y pecho, pero no parecía preocuparse de lo que comía.

\- Además de eso. - Nos detuvimos en el semáforo, y continuó. - Es muy agradable conversar contigo todos los días.

\- Eso es un halago. - Lo miré y en vez de sentirme nerviosa y con el estomago apretado, sentí una rica sensación de paz. Pensé que sería peor el día en que un hombre me volviera a cortejar, y ahora que estaba pasando me sentía bien.

\- ¿Harás algo hoy en la tarde? - Al parecer mi plan no tendría futuro, el hombre de los alborotados rizos se me había adelantado. Llevaba una camisa azul marino que caía debajo de sus pantalones beige, era la mejor combinación al lado de su arrebatadora mirada azul.

\- Nada, no tengo nada que hacer, Suzie saldría conmigo pero está ocupada en su trabajo. - Cambié un poco la historia del plan, a la larga era lo mismo.

\- ¿Entonces es un sí? - Me preguntó al cruzar la calle.

\- Sí, no hay problema. - Sonreí, por dentro corría en círculos. - Conozco un lugar muy genial, está cerca del Central Park.

\- Tienes que guiarme, con suerte me conozco algunas partes, y son muy pocas. - Dijo con un tono de niño.

\- ¿Y dónde te hospedas?

\- En el hotel Bowery. - No sé en qué momento la distancia entre nosotros era de menos de un centímetro, su mano a veces rozaba casualmente mi cadera y yo temblaba por ese toque.

\- Ah, sí lo conozco, una vez tuve que reportear ahí.

\- ¿Entonces sabes cómo llegar? - Por el iría a donde fuese… ¡Estúpida, recién lo estás conociendo!

\- Sí, mi departamento queda cerca. Sería una inútil si no supiera llegar. - me mofé de mi misma. Cuando era adolescente solía perderme hasta que me aprendí casi de memoria las calles.

\- Ya veo. - Sonrió en mi dirección. - ¿Te parece que nos juntemos a las nueve?

\- Bien, ¿Afuera de tu hotel?

\- Sí, será lo mejor. - ¡Sí! Tendríamos una cena. Mi estomago ya no sonaba, sino que temblaba.

\- Hoy haré un poco de elíptica. - Cambié el tema. - Si quieres me acompañas, me siento sola sin Suzie. O sea, digo, no es que quiera que estés solo para no estar sola, eres muy agradable. -… Y muy guapo, muy atractivo, hermoso, varonilmente follable.

\- Sí, te entiendo. No hay problema. - Sentí que su mirada me traspasó y por un momento quise lanzarme para besarlo, solo por impulso. - Oh, llegamos, me cambiaré, de ahí te veo. - Dije una palabra seguida de la otra, apenas hice pausa entre ellas. Él me desorbitaba.

\- Te veo en un rato. - No sé por qué hizo lo que hizo, pero me dejó helada. En un movimiento delicado y elegante, tomó mi rostro con una de sus manos y besó mi mejilla dejándome anonadada. Solo sonreí al sentir esa barba tocando suavemente mi piel, quería derretirme, derretirme y convertirme en agua.

Fui al camerino manteniendo mis piernas en el suelo con dificultad, aún estaba temblorosa al sentirlo besarme una simple mejilla. Lo corroboraba con creces, él me gustaba, me atraía mucho, quería conocerlo, saber qué le gustaba, qué cosas le molestaban, qué ansiaba en la vida, quería saberlo todo… pero lo que más quería saber era el sabor de sus besos, de sus labios.

\- Deberías elongar antes de hacer ejercicio. - Robert lo dijo tan en serio que temí llevarle la contra.

\- Tienes razón. - Me agaché para alongar una de mis piernas, al comienzo dolió, creo que algo malo había hecho. - Creo que lo estoy haciendo mal, me duele…

\- Déjame ayudarte. - Ay no, esta tensión me tenía los nervios de puntas.

\- Sssí.

\- Coloca tu espada bien recta y relaja tus hombros. - Robert se colocó detrás de mí y tomó mis muñecas haciendo que extendiera mis brazos a los lados. - Toma aire. - Hice caso.

\- Bien. - Dije cerrando los ojos imaginando que solo estábamos él y yo. Era una loca.

\- Separa las piernas. - Oh, mierda, no me digas eso.

\- Está bien. - Hice caso, mientras algo dentro de mí temblaba. Uno de sus brazos rodeó mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, no objeté la acción. No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero sentía como su nariz se paseaba por la curva de mi cuello, inspeccionando mi aroma. Su cadera se acopló a la mía, esto no era bueno para mí pequeño ser.

\- Ahora agáchate hacia la pierna derecha. - Si elongaba así siempre, con esta compañía de seguro terminaría siendo la chica flexible. Aunque en mi mente vagaban otras formas de elongar.

\- ¿Lo hago bien? - Es que no podía sentirme más acalorada. Mi trasero cabía perfecto en su cadera, donde aquel bulto hacia presión en mí. Esto era de todo, menos casualidad.

\- De maravilla. - Su voz ronca y suave me estaba calentando, como olla a presión. - Ahora haz lo mismo con la otra pierna.

\- Está bien. - Fui en dirección a mi pierna izquierda y él me siguió desde la espalda. El peso de su cuerpo apenas se sentía sobre el mío y yo quería más.

\- ¿Te duele?

\- No, de hecho no siento el tirón de la pierna.

\- Es porque no estabas en la posición adecuada. - Esta vez él se alejó de mí y su ausencia no me gustó. Seguí alongando como si nada, no podía ser tan obvia. - ¿Puedo decirte algo?

\- Supongo. - Dije mientras seguía agachada.

\- Puede que lo encuentres atrevido. - ¿Atrevido? Claro, después de haberme enseñado a elongar pegando su hermoso cuerpo al mío… no era necesario avisar de algo atrevido.

\- Dilo.

\- Tienes… un buen trasero. - Me sonrojé un poco. Sí, era atrevido, pero era lo que buscaba. Era lo que buscaba de él.

\- Es natural. - Bien, seguiríamos hablando de mi trasero. ¿Por qué no pasábamos a la parte en que me daba por el trasero? - ¿Debo elongar más?

\- Yo creo que hasta que sientas las piernas calientes. - Bufé para mi misma. No tenía solo las piernas acaloradas, mi cuerpo entero lo estaba.

\- Entonces ya estoy bien. - Me incliné y no pude evitar sonreírle, supongo que di mi mejor sonrisa… la sonrisa matadora. - Hazte a un lado, debo subirme a esa máquina. - Rocé su abdomen con mi brazo, cada toque suyo era como ese maldito golpe de electricidad… malditos libros eróticos, ahora me convencía de que eso era cierto.

\- Espera, mi celular suena… - Su voz sonó tan dulce detrás de mí, su ausencia otra vez me desorbitaba. Pensé, y quizás tontamente, que ese "mi celular suena" era un aviso para que lo siguiera. Dejé que Robert se fuera, y lo seguí.

Tanto color saliendo por nuestros poros debía terminar en algo bueno. Las piernas se me doblaban de la desesperación, por lo que se venía, o por lo que yo creía que se aproximaba. Me conformaba con sentir sus labios devorar los míos, su sabor era lo que más ansiaba.

Escuché a Robert hablar con alguien escondido cerca de la entrada de los camerinos de hombres. Al parecer, no habría acción, ni siquiera un besito. Al menos me quedaría a escuchar su charla, algo debía sacar de esto. Algo podía descubrir, o al menos hacerme la sorprendida al chocar con él cuando terminase su llamada.

\- ¿Qué pasó, mi vida? - ¿Mi vida? ¿A quién le decía mi vida? ¿Por qué él tenía a alguien a quien decirle mi vida? Me pegué a la muralla que nos separaba, para poder escuchar más. - Sabes que te amo, pero aún no puedo regresar. - ¿Por qué a mí? Ahora que encontraba al hombre de mis sueños descubría que él tenía novia. También descubrí que era un sinvergüenza por cortejarme. - Estaré lo antes posible en Londres, mi amor, te llevaré un regalo, ¿Sí? - Mis ojos picaron de la rabia porque me sentí levemente usada, quizás un poco ultrajada. Mañana quizás lo olvidaría, no sentía nada afectivo por él, solo una arrebatadora atracción. Lo que me dolía era que él me había mentido, no me dijo nada de noviazgo. - ¿Y cómo está mami? - No, de verdad no, era demasiado. Él estaba hablando con su hija, ¡Tenía una hija! Era papá y jamás fue capaz de decírmelo… pero la verdad eso no era lo peor, él era casado. Tenía una familia allá en Londres esperándolo, esperando su bella presencia. Qué suerte la de ella.

Debía ser alta y fina como lo eran las británicas, sus ojos debían ser como los perfectos zafiros de una joya y su cabello… bueno, su cabello debía ser rubio y ondeado. Me la imaginé recibiendo a Robert en la puerta de la casa con su hija en brazos. Me lo imaginé a él llenando de besos a su esposa y a su hija, entrando a la casa para ser la perfecta familia que debían ser. ¿Por qué me había utilizado? ¿Para ser su diversión de viaje? No me merecía esto, no merecía ser la otra. - ¿Y dónde está Dean? - ¿Y quién era ese? No me digas que es tu otro hijo. Quería caerme en suelo. - ¿Aló, campeón? - Lo era, era su pequeño hijo, el que debía ser la viva imagen de su padre, dos gotas de agua. Mierda, él tenía a su perfecta familia en el otro continente mientras me torturaba con su cuerpo, con sus palabras y su mirada. - Te extraño mucho, vida, ya estaré por allá. - Que se fuera lo más pronto posible, con su estúpida familia feliz. Yo podría olvidarlo fácilmente.

\- No, no quiero que me pases al teléfono a tu madre. - Claro, su conciencia debía sentirme muy oscura teniendo que hablar con su mujer cuando tenía a la calenturienta de Kristen a sus pies. Maldito, de verdad era un bastardo.

Decidí que lo mejor sería irme y que la jodida cena de la noche podía irse al mismísimo carajo. Ojala no volver a topármelo, y que se llevara pronto su trasero de inglés estirado a su país.

Lo olvidaría, estoy segura que mañana ya sería solo una anécdota.

Continuará…

* * *

**Un review me dirá cuanto anhelan el siguiente capítulo y me alegrará. **

**¿Qué opinan de Robert?**

**Nos leemos. **

**Mary. **


	2. 2nd

**NOTA: Los personajes pertenecen a la vida real, jaja... la historia y trama pertenecen a mi calenturiento cerebro. Todo lo que aquí se narra es completamente ficticio, con contenido de lemmon explicito. Si quiere disfrutar, siga leyendo :)**

**Lovers' Eyes**

_2nd_

_._

Ni siquiera tuve las ganas ni la decencia de mirarlo otra vez, me repugnaba sentirme ultrajada de cierta forma por un hombre casado que solo buscaba en mí un maldito roce y coqueteo. Entré a los camerinos de mujeres y saqué mis cosas del casillero tan rápido como pude para salir de allí y no verle más la cara. No sé por qué mierda estaba llorando, no era alguien que me importara, creo que era la rabia de sentirme usada por ese maldito hombre del cuerpo follable. ¿Por qué justo cuando me dejaba "querer" me topaba con un pastel?

No tuve tiempo de quitarme las hot pants para gimnasia, así que atrapé varias miradas lujuriosas en el camino que fueron contrastadas con mis traicioneras lágrimas en el rostro. Es ahí cuando me dejaban de mirar. Pasé por el medio del Central Park para acortar camino y de lejos pude ver el lugar en que esta noche tendríamos nuestra primera cita… cita que obvio estaba objetada. No sucedería jamás.

Unas cuadras más y ya estaba sacando las llaves para subir a mi departamento, quería enterrarme en la cama y olvidar esto. Al despertar llamaría a Suzie para beber algo. Esto solo sería una estúpida y divertida anécdota mañana, quizás sería hasta una lección.

Ahora debería tener un radar de hombres casados.

Pero él no llevaba anillo.

Puede que no estuviera casado, pero tener hijos con una mujer hacía que ese lazo fuera más fuerte que un simple affair.

…

\- ¡Kristeeeeeen! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! - No sé cuantos minutos espere que esa puerta siguiera siendo golpeada. Era la aguda voz de Suzie gritando y gritando desde el otro lado de la puerta principal de mi departamento. Apagué el celular y le di la señal a mundo de que no estaba para atender a nadie. - ¡No me hagas llamar al conserje!

Me levanté y a pasos pesados me dirigí a la puerta. Ya era de noche, quizás de madrugada. Qué se yo.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? - Abrí la puerta apenas mirándola y le di la espalda para irme a la salita.

\- Son las tres de la madrugada y tenías el celular apagado, y estaba tan preocupada. Mierda, Kristen … ¿Qué pasó? - Sus palabras iban atropelladas una después de la otra. Me senté, más bien me dejé caer en el sofá, ya no estaba triste pero si estaba cansada, agotada mentalmente.

\- Sabes, deberías estar en tu casa durmiendo, mañana es viernes y hay que trabajar. - Dije apagadamente.

\- Me quedaré acá, puedes prestarme algo para vestir y listo. - Dijo sentándose en la orilla de la mesa de centro para enfrentarme. - Ahora cuéntame por qué pareces un zombie.

\- No es nada. - Dije moviendo exageradamente mis manos.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con Robert? - Preguntó. Miré a Suzie y mis ojos me delataron. - ¿Te dijo o hizo algo que no quisiste?

\- Es casado. - Suspiré.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Suzie tomó mis manos y sus ojo se abrían como platos.

\- Lo escuché hablando por celular con sus hijos. - Agarré mi cabeza lanzando una sonrisa traicionera. Sus manos hoy en mi cuerpo, mientras me hacía elongar. Dios, me había perdido de un buen polvo. Pero ya daba lo mismo, no me metería con un hombre casado. - Él no me vio.

\- Rayos, no parecía un hombre casado. Hasta me fijé en su mano.

\- También. - Bufé. - Era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

\- Mmm. - Suzie sobó mis manos con ternura. Quité mis manos de repente.

\- Suzie, no estoy dolida, no es como si hubiera roto con alguien. Solo fue una mala experiencia, que por suerte duró un par de días.

\- Por suerte lo notaste ahora, a tiempo.

\- Sí, te juro que me gustaba mucho, no había tenido jamás un tipo de atracción como la que tenía con él.

\- Ya llegará alguien que tenga el corazón completamente libre. - Dijo a tono de sabio consejo. - Aunque… - Colocó su sugestiva sonrisa y ojos coquetos. - No había nada comparado con la manera en que te miraba.

\- Hoy me ayudó a elongar. - Solté mi momento feliz del día de hoy.

\- ¿Cuerpo a cuerpo? - Suzie se veía emocionada ante esto. - ¿Te manoseo?

\- No lo digas así, suena feo. - No quería que sonará como una fácil, aunque por mí hoy estaría enredada en sus sábanas. - Me tomó por la cintura y paseó un par de veces sus manos por mis muslos.

\- ¿Y te pasó algo? - Suzie saltaba sobre la mesita de centro, estaba segura que si seguía así la quebraría.

\- ¿Y me lo preguntas? Obvio, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan ardiente como hoy en la tarde. - De solo recordarlo mis bragas se humedecían.

\- Mierda, Kristen, debería estar soltero ese hombre.

\- Hoy íbamos a salir, pero claramente esa cita se fue a la mierda. De seguro debe estar preguntándose por qué me fui sin despedirme. - Una parte de mi cerebro se lamentaba de haber escuchado esa conversación a escondidas. Quizás estaría de lo más campante ahora besando sus labios y su cuerpo sin parar. Una parte de mí quería olvidar que era casado y aprovechar esta química igual. - Iríamos a un bar.

\- ¿Y después? - Una ceja de Suzie se enarcó caricaturescamente.

\- No sé, fuera lo que sea que se diera yo estaba dispuesta. - Reí como idiota. Esto era prueba de mis débiles hormonas. - No me mires con esa cara cuando con tus comentarios me incitas a recordarlo.

\- No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera, amiga. - Soltó Suzie con diversión.

\- Debe tener una herramienta de los dioses. - Divagué en voz alta.

\- ¡¿Se la viste?! - Los ojos de Suzie amenazaban con escaparse de sus cuencas.

\- Ojala. - Sí, era una pervertida. - Pero lo sentí, era enorme y dura. - Creo que con eso podré saciar mis fantasías mentales por algún tiempo. - Lo hizo a propósito, mientras elongaba detrás de mí pegando su pecho en mi espalda.

\- Te lo perdiste. - Dijo Suzie levantándose de la mesita. - ¿Tienes algo para comer?

\- Sí. Busca en el refrigerador. - Señalé. - Me perdí ese pedazo de carne. - Dije apagadamente. Como sea, ya no había vuelta atrás. Seguí a Suzie hasta la cocina.

\- ¿Seguirás yendo al gimnasio? - Oh. No había pensado en eso.

\- No sé, creo que me ausentaré por unos días. - Encogí los hombros mientras mi amiga se preparaba un emparedado con jamón y mostaza.

\- Sí, creo que será lo mejor.

\- Creo que deberías ausentarte mientras él esté acá en Nueva York. - Dio la primera bocanada a su pan. - Porque te lo volverás a topar si vas muy pronto.

\- Tienes razón, si lo veo caeré igual. - Era obvio, muy frustrada me sentía pero a quién le mentía. Estaba seguro que al verlo caminar simplemente me destrozaría la temperatura. - ¿Tu irás?

\- Claro, yo te mantendré informada. Si me pregunta por ti le inventaré cualquier cosa.

\- Está bien. - Dije firme ante su idea. - Volveré a la cama, duerme a mi lado, no hay más camas.

\- Dormirás en el sofá, Kristen, yo me quedaré con tu cama. - Me detuvo Suzie, y solo reí junto a ella, sabía que bromeaba. Y ahora ambas corríamos para alanzar la cama primero.

Me contentaba saber que Suzie era mi pilar fundamental en cualquier situación que me doblegara el ánimo. Siempre estaba allí para levantarme y hacerme sonreír sin dejar que una simple situación, ni menos un hombre acabara con mis días alegres. Habían cosas más grandes por las que lamentarse y ella repetía incontables veces que "existen muchos peces en el agua". Sé que olvidaría a Robert durante la semana, no era la primera vez que me decepcionaba tan rápido de un hombre cuando llevaba poco conociéndolo, sumándole mis grandes ilusiones esta vez. Robert sería pasado pisado en solo unos días, lo superaría. Además contaba con la suerte de que él no era de acá, volvería a su país con sus compatriotas estirados y no sabría más de su existencia.

\- ¿Crees que él me busque? - Interrumpí el fatídico discurso de Rachel McAdams en su papel en Chicas Pesadas. Suzie veía la película divertida y yo seguía dándole vueltas al asunto Robert.

\- Es posible. - Suzie comía helado a grandes bocanadas, muy concentrada viendo la pantalla de mi televisor. - Él no sabe que lo escuchaste.

\- ¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser casado? - Soné muy amurrada.

\- Cállate, veo una película. - Replicó Suzie. - No deberías pensar en él a todo esto. - Me miró lascivamente mientras chupaba la cuchara con helado de pistacho.

\- Lo sé. - Dije encogiéndome dentro de la cama, tapándome muy bien con la colcha hasta la altura de mis ojos.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Andrea? ¿La rubia hueca de la escuela? - Me preguntó Suzie cambiando el tema. Eso era mucho mejor que seguir pensando en el cuerpo hecho para el pecado de Robert.

\- Sí, cómo no recordarla. - Dije rememorando las veces en que me molestaba por no ser tan femenina como ella, o por ocupar más el gris que el rosado. Era cierto, Andrea se parecía mucho a Regina.

\- Son iguales. - Decía Suzie mientras reía por las peculiares frases sin contenido de la chica rubia platinada. - Si esa chica te viera ahora no tendría razón para quejarse, Kristen.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunté desinteresadamente mientras veía fijamente la pantalla del televisor.

\- A que ya eres toda una mujer.

\- Que observadora, Suzie. - Dije mofándome. - Siempre he sabido que soy mujercita. - Dije ondeando las pestañas. - Solo que antes era más un machito.

\- El machito más adorable del mundo. - Suzie se lanzó encima de mí. - Recuerdo que el día en que nos hicimos amigas andabas con unos jeans y un polerón enorme.

\- Le sacaba la ropa a mi hermano. - Sonreí un poco melancólica. - Me gusta ocupar la ropa holgada de hombre.

\- Lo hacías con Michael. - Dijo Suzie con una extraña mueca de asco.

\- Sí. - Suspiré. - Es una extraña costumbre.

\- De seguro la ropa de Robert te habría quedado enorme. - Murmuró Suzie mientras me observaba con detención. - Sé que te dije que no era bueno hablar de él, pero solo imagínalo por un momento.

\- Tenía una espalda ancha. - Dije recordando ese cuerpo de ensueño. - De seguro nadaría dentro de sus camisetas.

\- Es una lástima que este casado. - Suzie ponía su cara de perro mojado, no sé que pretendía. Mi amiga era demasiado volátil anímicamente, hace un par de minutos me reprochaba hablar de Robert y ahora me quería escuchar como una loca adolescente hablando de él.

\- Es una lástima. - Suspiré. - Pero ya, creo que lo superaré, solo fue una semana de ensoñación.

\- Pero dime, ¿Te lo imaginaste alguna vez siendo tu novio o algo por el estilo? - Mi amiga se veía tan entusiasma como alguien que está a punto de saber el mejor chisme.

\- Suzie, ¿Cuál es la idea de tus preguntas? No son para nada sanas.

\- Ay, es solo un poco de lo que llaman "soñar". - Dijo marcando las comillas en el aire con sus dedos. - No te creería si me dices que jamás lo pensaste.

\- Lo pensé ese día en que supe que era casado. - Suzie abrió los ojos emocionada. - Me lo topé en la calle, camino al gimnasio.

\- ¿Ya, y? - Remarcó la consonante.

\- Caminamos juntos un par de cuadras y créeme que me sentí bien, o sea, fue tan natural caminar a su lado que me lo imaginé en una situación parecida unos meses después.

\- Rayos, amiga. - Suzie se acercó a mí y sobó con ternura el costado de mi brazo. - Ya llegará el apropiado… que ojala se parezca a Robert.

\- ¡Ya, para, Suzie! - Dije lanzándole la almohada, para comenzar una nueva guerra como las niñas que alguna vez fuimos.

La semana avanzaba muy lenta y como si fuera broma, el broche de oro era que esta semana estaba atada a mucho trabajo, pilas y pilas de cosas por hacer y organizar. Definitivamente, este era el oficio que me movía y motivaba, aún con todo lo que se venía por hacer. El aniversario de un año más de la tragedia de las torres gemelas era todo un tema, además de las miles de eventos que debíamos reportear. No me permití pensar en mi vida personal durante estos días, no había espacio para esos detalles y sería hasta bueno olvidar el incidente con Robert.

¿Seguiría en Nueva York? Esperaba que sí, esperaba que no. Era tan confusa mi manera de pensar, era como si su encanto se hubiese quedado impregnado en algunos vagos pensamientos de mi mente. Necesitaba trabajar y trabajar y lo olvidaría, me lo había prometido… esto sería pan comido. Mañana viernes por la noche arrendaría algunas películas, invitaría a Suzie a quedarse a mi departamento y le propondría viajar alguno de estos fines de semanas, a algún recóndito lugar caluroso, podía ser California.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - Ruth detuvo mis pensamientos, entrando con un gran manojo de carpetas que me hizo rodar los ojos. - No me coloques esa cara, Kristen.

\- Lo sé, es que estoy agobiada. - Agarré mi cabeza y me dispuse a ordenar los papeles desordenados que estaban sobre mi escritorio. - Pero estoy bien, terminaré todo a tiempo.

\- Tranquila, eres la jefa ahora. - Dijo Ruth sentándose al frente mío.

\- Solo la jefa de redacción. - Corregí. - Es solo que jamás pensé que sería tanto.

\- Pues, puedes delegar trabajo, estás en todo tu derecho. - Dijo Ruth dejando las carpetas al frente mío.

\- No quiero, no quiero relajarme tan pronto. - Encogí mis hombros. - Siento que aún soy un polluelo en esto.

\- Eres toda un diamante en potencia, tienes mucho talento y objetivamente te digo, que lo estás haciendo de maravilla. - Ruth siempre era objetiva dentro de sus opiniones, y aunque fuera una crítica buena o mala, siempre ayudaba mucho. Mucho más si venía de alguien que de verdad se preocupaba de mí.

\- Te agradezco las palabras, Ruth. - Sonreí y agarré las carpetas que ella me había traído para revisarlas.

\- Son noticias del año pasado, por si quieres recurrir a algún homenaje del año pasado sobre el once de septiembre, o alguna otra cosa. - mencionó Ruth.

\- Pueden ser de mucha utilidad. - Comencé a hojear los artículos y pensé que de verdad me servirían mucho para darle formato a algunos artículos de la edición de reportajes del día sábado. - Muchas gracias, esto es como un comodín.

\- Siempre hay pequeñas ayudas. - Sonrió Ruth mientras se levantaba del asiento. - Iré a revisar algunas cosas y terminar unos informes. - Dijo haciendo el gesto de que debía correr. - ¿Almorzamos juntas?

\- Claro. - Festejé. - Yo pago.

\- Como usted diga, jefa. - Ruth hizo el típico saludo militar antes de retirarse de mi oficina, me causo gracia y me sacó una sonrisa dentro de todo el estrés.

Aún eran las once de la mañana y faltaban a lo menos dos horas para ir a almorzar. Me propuse como meta terminar de revisar los artículos del día de mañana para enviarlos lo antes posibles a dirección, debía fijarme que todo calzara en el espacio y de que la información fuese completamente fidedigna, no así también, corroborar que la redacción fuese de diez.

Comencé a leer y tachar todo lo que parecía importante y lo que no, comencé a escribir bosquejos de artículos que salían de mi mente al leer algunas noticias. Me detuve largos minutos en leer aquella noticia que hablaba sobre el homenaje que se hizo en frente de las que fueron alguna vez las torres gemelas, el mismo lugar en que cada año desde el 2001 era símbolo para nombrar uno a uno el nombre de cada compatriota que pasó a mejor vida. Nunca había estado allí y de seguro debía ser un momento muy emotivo, charlaría en su debido momento con Ruth por si podía ir a reportear tal acontecimiento.

\- ¿Lista para el almuerzo, pequeña? - Estaba tan concentrada leyendo que no me percaté del llamado de Ruth en la puerta, de hecho me asusté.

\- No soy pequeña, bueno quizás de tamaño sí. - Dije jocosamente. Tenía una altura promedio, no es que fuera pequeña al punto de no verme, pero era menuda y eso contaba como para verme frágil y pequeña como decía Ruth.

\- Hay un local de ensaladas muy bueno en la avenida seis. - Recomendó Ruth agarrando mi hombro al momento en que me acerqué a su lado.

\- Mmm, la verdad, no quiero comer ensaladas, ¿O parezco de esas chicas que viven preocupadas del peso?

\- Eres delgada, supongo que te cuidas. - Dijo Ruth. Caminé a su lado hasta que llegamos al ascensor. - Además vas al gimnasio.

\- Deje de ir. - Dije casi como si fuera el peor de los temas que tocar, no volvería a poner ni un pie en ese gimnasio.

\- ¿Y por qué? - Preguntó mi jefa al tiempo que se abrían las puertas del elevador.

\- Me aburrí. - Dije sin más preámbulos. - Creo que no es lo mío, mejor me compraré una máquina para hacer ejercicios en mi casa.

\- Pero eres joven, es el mejor lugar para encontrar hombres guapos. - No me digas, Ruth, no me digas.

\- Solo hay hombres cabeza de músculo y si no, están casados. - Dije enojada.

\- Me suena a resentimiento, querida. - Ruth me miró de reojo mientras bajábamos en el ascensor. No quería hablar mucho del tema, primero porque esto me recordaba de inmediato a Robert, y segundo porque algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo iban en el ascensor. Mike por ejemplo, estaba en una de las esquinas parando la oreja para escuchar bionicamente lo que decía, él siempre me invitaba a salir pero le respondía con un no porque trabajamos juntos.

\- Quizás. - Bufé y me quedé en silencio hasta que llegamos al primer piso. - Vayamos al Mc Donald de la esquina, muero por una hamburguesa gigante y unas buenas papas fritas.

\- ¿Estabas saliendo con alguien y no me contaste, Kristen? - Ruth parecía molesta por haber pasado en alto ese detalle.

\- No salí con nadie. - Dije cruzando los brazos mientras salíamos del edificio, una al lado de la otra. - ¿Qué me dices de las hamburguesas?

\- No me cambies el tema, sabes que en el fondo soy como una madre para ti, somos amigas, cuéntame. - Diablos, Ruth se saldría con la suya y yo que solo quería olvidar esos ojos azules. - Si me cuentas acepto esa hamburguesa.

\- Ay, Ruth, está bien. - Suspiré agotadoramente. - Lo conocí en el gimnasio, fue algo que se dio, creo que fue atracción mutua.

\- Vaya, cuéntame más.

\- No alcanzamos a salir, pero estaba segura de que le gustaba y la verdad, me gustaba mucho. - Suspiré otra vez.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué siento que lo odias ahora?

\- Porque es casado el muy idiota. - Me enojaba recordar ese momento, me sacaba de quicio. - Él no sabe que me enteré, así que debe de preguntarse que fue de mí.

\- Fue la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar, no es bueno meterse en las patas de los caballos. - Una parte de mi quiso tocar fondo con él muy pero muy en serio. - ¿Y qué hacía el chico en cuestión?

\- Te sorprenderá. - Hice una pausa. - Es jefe de redacción, igual que yo.

\- Qué coincidencia. - Rió bajito Ruth. - Lástima que sea casado. - Dijo haciéndome recodar esa frase que una y otra vez repetía mi amiga Suzie.

\- ¿Me aceptas la hamburguesa? - Dije un poco más animadamente.

\- Claro, una cosa por la otra. - Sonrió. - ¿Y Michael?

\- Por Dios, Ruth, Michael es del pasado, terminamos hace bastante tiempo. - Me molestaba que siempre sacaran a colación a Michael. Le seguía teniendo cariño pero hace bastante tiempo había terminado lo nuestro. - Creo que es bueno que me tome un tiempo para mí.

\- ¿Y ese chico con el que saliste hace unos meses atrás?

\- Se fue del país, tenía un trabajo muy importante en Europa. - Había sido una relación corta pero muy fogosa, me gustaba estar con él porque jamás involucramos sentimientos, y su partida no me dolió tanto como creí que lo sería…

¿Y por qué de Robert sí? Lo había tratado durante una sola semana y aquí lo tenía, en mi mente.

\- Eres joven, Kristen, en cualquier momento llegará ese príncipe azul.

\- Quien sabe, quien sabe. De todas maneras no me creo eso del amor a lo princesas, ni con Michael fue así, aunque lo que tuve con él fue lo más cercano a la felicidad de esas que hablan en los libros.

\- ¿Entonces por qué terminaste con él si todo era tan hermoso? - Preguntó mi jefa.

\- Porque ya no era lo mismo, se acabó el amor. - Suspiré otra vez. - Lo amé mucho, pero extrañamente al final ya no nos queríamos como en el comienzo.

\- Te faltó regar la plantita en la relación. - Reí ante tal ejemplo. - Si yo me divorcié fue por esa razón. Una se escabulle en el trabajo, en las obligaciones y responsabilidades, olvidas que alguien te espera en casa, olvidas que alguien tiene tu corazón en sus manos y cuando ya es bastante tarde simplemente lo pierdes.

\- Qué pensamiento más profundo, Ruth. - Alcé mi brazo y rodeé sus hombros para que entráramos en el local de comida rápida. - Creo que tengo mucho que aprender de ti.

\- La voz de la experiencia. - Bromeó y reímos juntas.

\- ¿Qué vas a querer? Recuerda que te estoy invitando.

\- Me conformó con una hamburguesa y una gaseosa bien helada. - Admitió ella mientras nos colocábamos en la fila para pedir. - Y agranda esas papas fritas.

\- Como quieras, lo que es yo pediré una hamburguesa de este tamaño. - Hice el gesto descriptivo. - Tengo hambre. - Sobé mi estómago.

\- Es necesario que nos llenemos de comida, la tarde se viene bastante ardua. - Ruth palmeó mi espada tiernamente. - Solo será por esta semana, querida.

\- No hay problema, sé que se pasará volando esta semana con tanto que hacer. - Sonreí.

Pedí nuestras hamburguesas con rapidez, tenía ganas de golosear muy bien mi comida chatarra, poco me importaba si comía grasa. Durante el fin de semana pasé junto a Suzie comienzo helado y galletas, mientras veíamos tontas películas de amor, qué manera de caer en el estereotipo de mujer encaprichadamente despechada.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos en aquella mesa del fondo? - Sugirió Ruth. Asentí y seguí su camino hasta que llegamos a la mesita para dos. Mc Donalds estaba horriblemente lleno, cada vez llegaba más gente a comprar. La hora de almuerzo era un caos en Nueva York, sobre todo en el centro, aunque de seguro debía traer números azules para los comerciantes. Algún día escribiré sobre eso en el periódico. Ahora estaba ensimismada comiendo mi hamburguesa con extra queso y pepinillo, había optado por colocarle exquisita salsa barbacue, la misma que se desbordaba por los lados y hacia que me chupara los dedos cual niña de cinco años.

Conversamos un rato con Ruth, mientras comíamos papitas fritas sin parar, al final pareciera que mi jefa estaba mucho más hambrienta de comida chatarra que yo.

Comía, reía y tragaba, comía, reía y tragaba, esa era la actividad del momento, mientras fijaba incesante la mirada en la entrada ya que justo ahí había un enorme reloj, que me avisaba que solo quedaba media hora de colación. Vi entrar a varias personas del trabajo, varias me saludaron co una amena sonrisa desde lo lejos, y yo muy señorita sin querer queriendo abría mi boca justo cuando estaba comiendo. A veces simplemente el hambre me hacía olvidar los modales, esperaba nadie se hubiese fijado en mí mientras actuaba de esta forma, porque lo encontraba de lo más mata pasiones.

La fila para comprar estaba repleta, me fijé en el aspecto de cada una de las personas que esperaba ser atendida. Todos movían alguna parte de su cuerpo incesantemente, de seguro el tiempo les estaba pasando la cuenta y aún no podían almorzar. La mayoría eran hombres bien vestidos, con sus trajes de trabajo, algunas mujeres también compraban, cayendo en la grasienta tentación que ahora me estaba devorando. Seguí observando a los sujetos hasta detenerme en el único hombre que no iba vestido de chaqueta y corbata, más bien andaba vestido de modo casual, y bastante varonil, sin perder la seriedad. Llevaba unos zapatos color caramelo, como amaba a los hombres que ocupaban ese color de zapatos, siempre solía juzgar a las personas por el aspecto de su atuendo, sobre todo el calzado. Y… ¡wow! Vaya que ese calzado era enorme, no quería ni pensar en el famoso mito de "pie grande… cosas grandes". En fin, el sujeto llevaba buen calzado, sin contar esos pantalones color beige que caían de maravilla por esas largas piernas que se terminaban en unas escondidas caderas detrás de un jersey color azul marino, muy oscuro. Oh mierda, esa espalda era tal cual a las que me gustaban, anchas y seguramente, tonificadas. No me importaba el six pack, porque dentro de unos años esos abdominales se caerían igual, siempre preferí esa sensualidad que denotaba una espalda firme y ancha. El cabello de este hombre iba desde el dorado a uno medio cobrizo, tenía los mechones más exquisitos que había visto, dentro de mi ensoñamiento quise enredar mis dedos allí, quería sentir el placer de tocar ese cabello que a la distancia se veía sedoso. De seguro llevaba un buen perfume, de esos perfumes que expelían un vigor enorme, una masculinidad innata. El hombre perfecto medio giro, lo que me dejó ver su perfil… y santa mierda, de un minuto a otro me escondí detrás de mi hamburguesa. Con razón ese sujeto me había atraído tanto, era Robert, allí a cinco escasos metros de mí.

Ay, ay, ay, no sé que es lo que me molestaba, que él siguiera aquí o que no pudiera concretar lo que siempre quise con ese adonis de ensueño. Se veía tan malditamente atractivo, que hubiera cambiado mi hamburguesa por él, mordí el pan con tanta fuerza, como si estuviera mordiéndolo a él. Mierda, que manera de fantasear.

\- ¿Kristen, te sucede algo? - Me pregunto Ruth. - Te ves exaltada. Me atraganté con mi propia comida, estornudé un par de veces, haciendo que me pusiera roja.

\- Es-estoy bien. - Dije aún con la garganta media adolorida. - s que queda poco tiempo para comer.

\- No te preocupes, unos minutos más no dañarán a nadie, come tranquila.

Me escondí con el cuerpo de Ruth, justo él se había dado vuelta, seguramente a buscar algún sitio vacío para almorzar. No quería que me viera, pero una parte de mí, quería que me viera para poder ser capaz de no prestarle atención y ver que no era una chica tan simple y fácil como él creía.

Agh, qué estupidez estaba pensando, era obvio que sería capaz de decirle que sí aunque fuese lo último que haga en mi vida. Este hombre me había embrujado, muy pero muy profundamente.

\- ¿Qué haces, Kristen? Te estás comportando muy extraño. - Dijo Ruth, y solo abrí los ojos más y más. Me encogí en el asiento para que él no me viera.

\- Nada, me estoy sintiendo un poco mal. - Dije ya casi al borde de la silla, parecía una idiota haciendo esto. - Pero estoy bien aquí. - Me sostuve con las manos en el borde de la mesa.

\- No pareces del todo segura.

\- No si, lo estoy contro-lando. - Y de repente mi trasero tocó el suelo, de tanto encogerme terminé como una imbécil en el suelo, haciendo que las personas de las mesas cercanas se rieran de mí. Estaba que explotaba por lo roja que me puse, ahora no hallaría forma de escapar de él.

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos, levántate. - Ruth se levantó de su asiento y ya no tuve la barrera física para esconderme de él, aquel sujeto de cuerpo lindo se dio vuelta hacia donde yo estaba, seguramente curioso por las risas. Y me vio… mierda, me vio.

Me puse más colorada al sentir sus orbes clavadas en mí, sentía el calor que esa mirada irradiaba, y lo peor es que él me estaba lanzando una torcida sonrisa que me hizo derretirme y que si no fuera por los brazos de Ruth me hubiera caído de pompas otra vez. Quise correr a la salida, de la manera más veloz, más rápido que el mismo Usain Bolt.

\- ¿Kristen? - Su brazo fuerte me detuvo agarrando mi muñeca antes de que pudiese escapar de ese lugar. Me di la vuelta enjaulada por su brazo y no pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos, mientras sentía la vergüenza aún de mi caída.

\- Uhm, este… hola. - Solté bajando la mirada. - Sabes estoy algo ocupada, debo irme. - Traté de zafarme de su lado, pero me fue imposible. Ruth llegó a mi lado un tanto desconcertada.

\- Solo quería saber porque no volviste al gimnasio. - Miré a Ruth y supongo que mi rostro le dio la respuesta que ella buscaba. Este era el tipo casado y con un cuero envidiable que había dejado.

\- Estoy llena de cosas. - En ese momento él soltó mi brazo y se acercó a mi mejilla para dejar un tierno beso de saludo.

\- Estaba preocupado. - ¿Preocupado? ¿Y qué se creía para venir a preocuparse por mí cuando ni siquiera tuvo la sensatez de decirme que era casado?

\- No deberías estarlo. - Lo miré nuevamente, y quise deleitarme durante todo el día con esos dulces ojos azules. Él me sonreía, como si hubiese encontrado a quien tanto quiso ver por un tiempo, de seguro yo no tenía ese semblante. - Uhm, me alegro que estés bien, pero debo irme.

\- Me dejaste plantado. - Dijo graciosamente, solo pude enfurecerme más. Ruth había caminado unos pasos para darnos algo de privacidad.

\- ¿Dejarte plantado? No suelo hacer eso con la gente que habla con la verdad. - Solté y caminé unos pasos a lo que él me siguió.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Sonaba confundido, y no entendía por qué debía darle explicaciones.

\- Averígualo. - Lo miré por última vez a los ojos y caminé al lado de Ruth para forzarla a casi correr, a huir de ese lugar.

Sentía aún una adrenalina indescriptible, habérmelo topado de aquella forma y haberlo enfrentado por su desfachatez me tenía aun con la sangre hirviendo. Al parecer él jamás entendió que la razón por la que lo planté fue por su estúpido matrimonio, si tan solo fuese un hombre soltero, sin ataduras estaría conmigo disfrutando de los placeres de la vida. Taconeaba mis zapatos con fuerza sobre la acera, tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados.

\- Así que él era el hombre en cuestión. - Dijo Ruth casi riéndose en mi cara. - Por eso actuabas raro.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que ser casado? - Dije casi al punto de llorar, pero era solo rabia.

\- La vida es injusta, querida. - Me abrazó antes de entrar al edificio. - Y vaya que es guapo.

\- No vuelvas a repetirlo. - Suspiré. - Mejor subamos, debo despejar mi mente.

Esa tarde había sido productiva, pero vaya que no hubo momento en que dejara de pensar en él, era como si mi brazo siguiera impregnado con el tacto de su mano. El muy cretino seguía en Nueva York, y las probabilidades de volver a encontrarlo eran enormes, aun más sabiendo que él conocía mi lugar de trabajo. Suzie estaba conmigo desde el viernes en la tarde, creo que el ochenta por ciento de los temas abordados convergían en aquel hombre, mi ahora amor platónico.

\- Lo que deberías hacer es pegarte un buen polvo con él y decirle adiós, y te sacas las ganas. - Dijo Suzie mientras arreglaba los parlantes de mi televisor dentro de mi habitación. Una ronda de películas y dos pizzas familiares nos esperaban, parecíamos adolescentes.

\- Claro, de seguro harías lo mismo si te digo que hagas eso con Jack.

\- Es muy distinto, lo que tengo con Jack no se parece a lo tuyo. - Dijo mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Por favor, no me mires con esa cara, como si yo fuera la única que fantasea con un hombre. - Me crucé de brazos para luego sacar un gran trozo de pizza.

\- La diferencia es que Jack quiere ser mi novio.

\- Por favor, no cuentes dinero frente a los pobres. - Dije con la boca llena. - Eso jamás pasará con Robert, por más que quisiera pasar una noche con él.

\- Lo siento.

\- Qué más da, solo debo asegurarme de no volver a topármelo. - Seguí comiendo de mi pizza, evitando darle importancia a ese hombre. - ¿Qué veremos?

\- Tengo dos películas, las arrendé. - Sacó ambas cajas de su bolso. - Jack trabaja a veces allí en donde arriendo películas, y me las pagó.

\- Vaya. - Volví a comer de mi pizza. - ¿Y cuáles son?

\- Tengo Ghost. - Me mostró la portada. - y Twilight, esa de vampiros.

\- ¿Esa de los vampiros pálidos y cursis? - Pregunté.

\- Sí, por favor, veámosla. - Suzie saltó en la cama, por unos pocos centímetros casi nos quedamos sin pizza. - El vampiro es muy guapo.

\- Está bien, pero si no me gusta vemos la otra, que es un clásico.

\- Como usted diga, doña Kristen.

No llevábamos ni treinta minutos de la película y me sentía enganchada, quería ser Bella y que Robert fuese mi Edward, que mordiera mi cuello y me dijera cosas tan lindas como el personaje de la película. En algún momento paranoico comencé a encontrarle parecido al vampiro con mi amor platónico, esa mandíbula marcada y recta, de ángulos perfectos. Y ese cabello, Oh Dios, ese cabello que tanto quería tocar. La diferencia estaba en que mi hombre de ensueño no era tan pálido, y siempre llevaba una exquisita barba.

De seguro Robert, daba los mejores mordiscones y besos del mundo, los mejores jamás sentidos.

\- ¿Robert sigue yendo al gimnasio? - Pregunté en medio de la película.

\- Sí, lo ví el otro día. - Dijo Suzie. - Debe creer que volverás cualquiera de estos días.

\- ¿Y si vuelvo?

\- Acepto tu propuesta de que vayas. - Dijo Suzie absorta en la película. - Ja, me gusta Jasper.

\- Porque te recuerda a Jack, obvio.

\- Nada que ver. - Dijo riendo. - ¿Volverás el lunes?

\- No sé, quizás a mitad de semana, será más prudente. - Si iba este lunes estaría con los nervios de punta, aunque eso no quería decir que más adelante no los tendría.

Así que esta era la nueva decisión: me importaba un bledo la esposa de él, ella jamás lo sabría y yo quería disfrutar lo que había detrás del enigma de ese hombre. Si solo duraba una noche, pues bien, lo aprovecharía, sacaría todas mis armas de seducción y lo haría mío, e intentaría pensar de la manera en que lo hice en mi última relación. Nada de sentimientos.

Trabajé arduo durante todo el lunes y martes de esta semana, creía que jamás alcanzaría el viernes para descansar y lanzarme a la cama y olvidar el estrés, y eso que aún que me quedaba ir al gimnasio por la tarde. La decisión seguía en pie más que nunca, no dejaría que esta oportunidad se me fuera, no dejaría que él se escapara de mis garras. Tenía claro que era un hombre casado, pero si no lo hubiese escuchado en esa llamada no me habría enterado, y todo seguiría en pie. Decidí enviarle un mensaje a Suzie, necesitaba un poco de valor.

"Sí, voy camino al gimnasio, lo decidí."

Cambié mis tacones por unas alpargatas más cómodas, y guardé todas mis carpetas que necesitaría para esta noche llegar a terminar unos artículos. Estos días el trasnochar se volvía pan de cada día, pero lo bueno es que la siguiente semana todo volvería a la normalidad.

Suzie respondió el texto:

"¡Genial! Iría al gimnasio solo por verte toda coqueta."

Reí, no dejaría que alguien más me viera, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que haría. Si me lo topaba de primeras me pondría muy nerviosa, y actuaría torpemente.

"Te textearé si logro verlo".

Tomé mi bolso y caminé con prontitud, mientras más me acercaba a la salida mi corazón más se aceleraba. Me coloqué los audífonos de mi Ipod para calmar las ansias, trataba de pensar que no me lo encontraría y así tendría más plazo para saber qué hacer al volver a verlo, además después de lo que le había gritado la última de seguro estaría confundido, a menos que comprendiera que sabía su verdad.

La verdad que ahora me importaba un comino.

A ver si decía lo mismo en un par de horas más.

Mierda.

Caminé al gimnasio, hice el camino que hace varios días no hacía, mientras sonaba una movida canción de Fergie. Hoy estaba soleado pero un poco frío, así que me coloqué mi abrigo color verde botella, aún no me colocaba mi equipo de gimnasia. Para aquel macabro plan tenía pensado colocarme un camiseta deportiva que dejaba mi abdomen al descubierto, y que por una extraña razón favorecía a mis pechos. No es que fuera muy voluptuosa, porque no lo era, pero tenía lo mío, tenía con que dejar a boca abierta a alguno que otro chico. Mientras que para abajo solo me colocaría unas apretadas calzas, lo necesario para dejar algo a la imaginación.

Ojala está vez se acercara a mí y me ayudara a elongar otra vez. Oh sí, por favor sí.

Respiré hondo antes de entrar, de la misma manera que lo hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa por algo, de hecho pisé con el pie derecho antes de entrar, para que todos los astros, galaxias, estrellas, animales, átomos, estuvieran a mi favor.

A estas alturas estaba hablando estupideces.

Saludé con la mano a la chica de recepción y entré rauda a los camerinos femeninos. Tenía nervios, tenía nervios de que él ya estuviera allí entrenando, tonificando ese cuerpo que me tenía hecha un manojo de hormonas. Esas hormonas que querían apagar el fuego que las incendiaba.

Busqué un casillero de lo más escondido, y me desnudé completa para ponerme la ropa, no era algo que me molestase entre tanta fémina por aquí. De hecho si Robert me viese como Dios me trajo al mundo, tampoco me importaría.

Salí de los camerinos y me dirigí a la sala de máquinas, llevaba mi Ipod en la mano y una botella con agua en la otra junto a una pequeña toallita. No levanté la mirada, no quería saber que él estaba allí, no quería cohibirme antes de tiempo, solo quería demostrar que también podría jugar con fuego y dejarlo con las ganas. Como él lo hizo conmigo durante esos días.

Fui directo a la máquina que siempre solía ocupar, dejé mis utensilios a un lado y coloqué mi Ipod al oído, necesitaba alguna canción sensual que me motivara. Recorrí la lista de canciones desde la A a la Z, hasta que encontré la indicada para dejarme llevar por un socavón de seducción. Tenía gustos variados, y más que dejarme llevar por un estilo de música especifico, pasaba cualquier canción que me gustara, porque eso era lo que importaba, que fuera una persona a la que le gustaran canciones tristes, festivas, románticas, rockeras, lo que fuera… había que probar todo ámbito de cosas en esta vida. Dejé que las melodías árabes me soltarán el cuerpo, mientras sonaba Bottoms de Pussycat Dolls. Deslicé mis manos tímidamente por mi abdomen, como si estuviera esparciendo alguna crema, y de manera muy rápida lo hice sobre mis senos, solo me dejaba llevar por la música y en imaginarme esos azules ojos fijos en mi, en mi cuerpo.

El gimnasio estaba lleno, así que me sentí más segura de mi misma, ya que siempre que se llenaba era porque gente adicta al gimnasio venía a entrenar y no tenía tiempo para mirar al lado, más que sus propios músculos hipertrofiados.

Elongué dejando que mi trasero fuera la atracción, creo que estaba siendo un poco teatrera, pero debía sacarle provecho a mis atributos. Así que cada vez que me agachaba, trataba de levantar mis pompas un poco más de lo normal, y bajaba lentamente pensando que esto sería lo que estaría matando a pedazos a Robert. Creo que trabajé con mis piernas una media hora, hasta que sentí que era la mujer flexible, la mujer de goma. Morí de risa para mis adentros.

Subí a la trotadora y coloqué la velocidad media para hacer un simple trote un momento inolvidable. Comencé a trotar sintiéndome diosa por todo lo que estaba haciendo, esperaba él me estuviese mirando… y aunque no fuese así, el imaginar que me miraba me estremecía por dentro. Como sea, seguiría con este plan en marcha hasta que él llegara rogando, como un perro faldero.

Estuve una hora arriba de la máquina, mis piernas ya se comenzaban a acalambrar lo que era signo de que era suficiente por hoy, me dí una rápida ducha y partí a mi casa, ya que por una extraña razón luego de terminar de ejercitar me bajó una enorme vergüenza, me sonrojé de solo imaginar como me veía esperando provocar a ese hombre de ensueño, ahora no me sentía tan segura si mañana volver a hacer lo mismo.

Caí exhausta sobre el sofá de mi sala, encendí la televisión y en algún momento que no recuerdo, me quedé dormida.

Era mi tercer día, mi ansiado día viernes. La semana del terror había terminado, y mi plan respecto a Robert lo seguía llevando a cabo, sin tener una simple respuesta. Quizás él simplemente me había tomado por loca luego de parecer una mujer despechada ese día afuera del Mc Donalds, o simplemente ya se había marchado a Inglaterra. Si la segunda era la opción correcta podía ir olvidándome de lleno de él. Troté y troté, unos minutos más y me iría a casa, necesitaba descansar y la idea de que él ya no estuviera en esta ciudad me estaba convenciendo, y a la vez, me estaba sintiendo como una tonta por haber hecho el ridículo estos tres días en el gimnasio.

Apagué con rabia el maldito aparato y caminé pesadamente mirando con furia a cada persona que se topaba conmigo, como si todos conspiraran en que mi plan no funcionara. Llegué a los camerinos y tomé mis cosas para darme una ducha antes de partir a casa, pateé con fuerza la puerta para entrar a la zona de duchas y abrí la llave con poca sutileza. Me quité la ropa y solo me quedé con la tanga que llevaba para ducharme mejor, las duchas además eran individuales aunque no tenían alguna puerta con que taparse. Así que me bañé mirando la pared, no dejaría mi cuerpo a la vista por mucho que fueran mujeres, no con el enojo que llevaba… ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pensando ya. Solo incoherencias en mi mente… mierda, estaba tan decepcionada, no sé de qué había servido tanto ímpetu en seducir a alguien que no me vio ni me vería, la próxima semana no volvería y ahora si que si olvidaría a ese vil hombre.

Tomé el envase de mi shampoo y apreté con fuerza hasta expulsar una buena cantidad del producto, lavé mi cabello con furia, restregando fuertemente mi cabello sobre el cuero cabelludo y rascando con fuerza, era como si mi cuerpo físico estuviese peleando con mi ente espiritual. ¿Por qué me tenía que fijar en él? De un imposible, o casi imposible. Más rabia me daba al pensar en aquello, restregué aún con más fuerza mi cabello hasta que encontré que ya lo había dejado demasiado limpio, furiosamente limpio. Ahora seguí con mi cuerpo, dejé que la esponja raspara mi piel a modo de castigo, era un diota, la gran y súper idiota de Estados Unidos… haciendo ese tipo de planes para seducir a un hombre que más encima estaba casado.

Cayendo bajo, muy bajo.

Deslicé la esponja por mi abdomen como si estuviese sucia, como si estuviera llena de lodo… como cuando mi madre me bañaba luego de una tarde de juegos en el campo. Ahora era lo mismo, debía sacar de mi la decepción antes de que me pusiera a llorar de pura frustración. Dejé que el agua caliente ahora deslizara las burbujas de jabón y shampoo de mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y me permití pensar en él por última vez, solo por última vez. Deslicé mis manos por el costado de mis caderas, imaginando por un simple segundo que eran sus manos las que me tocaban, algo que jamás pasaría. Recorrí mi abdomen una y otra vez jugando con lo poco que quedaba de jabón sobre la piel, imaginando que él se deleitaba de mí, y yo me deleitaba de sus caricias. Toqué mis senos, tazándolos de arriba hacia abajo, y viceversa, una y otra vez sin parar hasta sentir que mis pezones comenzaban a estimularse más de lo normal, me estaba excitando solo con aquellas imágenes mentales que nunca existieron. Quise deslizar mis manos hacia mi intimidad, pero sería poco apropiado hacerlo aquí tan públicamente. Seguí con las caricias en mis senos, corroborando que sí se podía alcanzar un poco de placer solo con moldearlos bien, solo con imaginar que sus manos me estaban tocando, tocando tan bien.

Cerré mejor los ojos y dejé que mi mente vagara e imaginara aún más, ahora sentía sus manos sobre mi piel y su calor rodeándome desde atrás. Sí, podía sentirlo, de solo imaginarlo se sentía real. Sus manos tocaron mis caderas y suavemente hacían un camino por mi piel, mientras su boca buscaba algún lugar entre mi cabello para alcanzar mi oído. Oh sí, esto se sentía tan real, él tocándome, deseándome solo con caricias.

\- ¿Qué intentas, Kristen? - Sí, eran las palabras que quise escuchar durante estos días, era una paranoica porque lo sentía real, sentía ese deseo muy palpable. Su voz sonaba matadoramente sensual, me invitaba a pecar completamente. - Creo que has revolucionado todo en mí, lo has conseguido.

\- Sssí. - Dije en voz alta dejándome llevar por mis imaginarias sensaciones. - Sí.

\- Era tu malvado plan, revolucionar mis hormonas y ahora desearte más que desde el primer día. - Sentía la pequeña brisa que lanzaba desde su boca al hablar sobre mi oído. Sí, era lo que siempre quise escuchar, quería escuchar que mi cometido había servido. - Quiero hacértelo, como nunca te lo han hecho. - Oh mierda, no sé si era mi buena imaginación o lo caliente que me hacía sentir esta situación, pero imaginarme salir esas palabras de su boca me prendían aún más. Llevé mis manos al grifo y dejé que el agua helada cayera sobre mí, debía enfriarme. - Estás hirviendo, necesitas que apaguen ese fuego que llevas dentro. - Y sentí su beso húmedo en mi cuello, mi imaginación era masoquista… jamás recibiría esos besos.

Soñé que su cuerpo se pegaba al mío, podía sentir ese pecho fuerte sosteniendo mi espalda, mi cuerpo ya no tenía fuerzas con el placer que estaba sintiendo a causa de simples sensaciones imaginativas. Sí una se proponía tener placer, simplemente lo tenía. - Apaga mi fuego. - Jadeé, solo quería que ese fuego lo apagara él, aunque jamás sucediese, a pesar de que todo era una vil manipulación de mi mente. - Tócame. - Pedí a mi subconsciente, recorrí mis pechos otra vez con fuerza hasta que mis manos chocaron con manos ajenas. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me mareé un poco, no sé si me estaba volviendo loca o era la realidad.

\- Podemos continuar esta noche, bonita. - Mierda, mierda, mierda. Sus labios seguían tan adheridos a mi oído como antes, era él. Mi hombre de ensueño me estaba tocando, dejándose envolver en la ducha mientras yo juraba que mi imaginación me estaba pasando una mala pasada. Eran sus manos, era su voz, era su maldito cuerpo, su maldita presencia. Me enrojecí, pero por suerte el agua helada seguía haciendo lo suyo. - Nueve de la noche, afuera del restaurant The Carlyle. - Ahora estaba estática, no lo podía creer ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar ago, menos de mirarlo y enfrentar su arrebatadora mirada. - No me hagas esperar más, estoy impaciente. - Dijo seductoramente en mi oído para luego dejarme sola allí en la ducha, con todo mi ser revuelto, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

¡Mi plan había funcionado, mi plan había funcionado, mi plan había funcionado!

No podía parar de pensarlo mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se desplegaba en mi rostro, miré hacia atrás pensando que aún me lo podía topar, pero ya no estaba, se había marchado pero vaya que estaba contenta. No era una forma usual de pedirme una cita, ni siquiera fui capaz de responderle, no fui capaz de nada al darme cuenta que no era mi imaginación. Olía de mil maravillas, llevaba una exquisito perfume que expelía esa varonilidad única, ese olor a hombre. Sus manos parecían perfectas, y como no, si era un hombre casado y de seguro tenía mucha experiencia.

A la mierda su mujer.

Esta noche él sería un perfecto experto conmigo, en mi cama.

Tenía la mejor de las suertes, aquel restaurant era el favorito de mi madre. Solíamos comer cada jueves luego de mis clases en la universidad, era casi como un ritual. La comida era exquisita, sin contar que el vino que allí servían era un manjar de manjares. Robert para ser un simple turista tenía muy buen gusto, había elegido el mejor restaurant de la zona, era como si estuviese complaciéndome en todo.

Tomé mi toalla y sequé mi cuerpo rápidamente, corrí a los camerinos y me vestí casi en dos segundos. Salí del gimnasio y literalmente corrí a mi departamento, corrí sonriendo como una estúpida. Esta noche tendría una cita con el hombre más guapo del planeta, era mi noche. Seguí corriendo por las calles, mientras intentaba minimizar mis ansias, saltaba, daba brincos. Esta noche él sería mío, y solo mío. En mi cabeza resonaba aquellas palabras tan sutiles que salieron de su boca… "Quiero hacértelo, como nunca te lo han hecho", si tan solo me podía correr pensando en esa frase y en su suave voz al oído. No quería ni pensar en como follaba ese hombre, quería corroborar ya cómo era su desempeño en la cama. Las piernas me tiritaron, tenía ansias, ansias de él.

Tenía menos de una hora para arreglarme, contaba con el plus de que ya estaba bañada, y muy bien aseada. Por suerte tenía las piernas depiladas recientemente, excepto mi intimidad, esperaba eso no le incomodará. No solía depilarme aquella zona, además era un poco lampiña así que sentía que no había necesidad. Como fuera, supongo que eran esos detalles con los que ciertos hombres deben acostumbrarse. Esperaba él no fuera tan exigente en ese sentido, además solo sería una noche. En las cosas que me ponía a pensar ahora cuando debía pensar en cómo vestirme, penarme y maquillarme.

Busqué en mi armario alguno de los tantos vestidos que ocupaba cuando tenía reunión en el trabajo. Necesitaba algo provocador pero a la vez elegante y no tan exhibicionista. Todo lo que encontraba era muy recatado o muy veraniego, no encontraba nada apropiado, aunque llegase a tenerlo puesto solo el tiempo que estaríamos comiendo.

Elegí unos tacones que me proporcionaban unos siete centímetros más, y que a la vez me daban el garbo y prestancia que tanto necesitaba ahora. Seguí buscando entre aquella ropa que ya no solía ocupar y encontré un antiguo vestido amarillo que ocupé en la graduación de la universidad, era corto, demasiado corto a mi parecer, pero era recatado. Solo mostraría mis piernas, nada más que eso, ellas serían las protagonistas de la fiesta. Me vestí rápidamente, coloqué mis tacones y peiné mi cabello hacia un lado mientras me aplicaba un poco de mousse para darle un volumen sutil y fresco, maquillé mis ojos utilizando el estilo smoking, para darles un poco de atención a ellos. No sabía si pintarme los labios, me sentía demasiado producida como para agregar otro adorno más, no quería verme excesivamente arreglada, quería verme casual.

Respiré hondo cuando me observé en el espejo de la habitación, todo jugaba a mi favor, me veía bien y esperaba darle una buena impresión. Él era mi objetivo, mi gran meta. Tomé un bolso de cuero negro y vacié las cosas de mi bolso dentro de él, busqué mi celular para verificar la hora… solo media hora para el gran encuentro. Cinco llamadas perdidas de Suzie y una de Mike, por Dios, ese hombre jamás se cansaría de buscarme.

Suzie, tendrás que esperarte , hay mejores cosas que debo atender, pensé.

Ordené un poco la sala de mi departamento, dejé todo limpio y apagué las luces. Salí de mi casa un poco nerviosa, mi estomago daba vueltas y vueltas dentro de mí, podía ser hambre, podía ser ansiedad. Me había colocado un abrigo negro porque ya era tarde y de seguro pescaría un resfrío si no me cuidaba, caminé a paso firme las tres cuadras que me separaban de ese restaurant, caminé tan lento como pude, como si tratara de memorizar el camino de vuelta a casa en caso de arrepentirme. Vi mi reloj de pulsera y eran las ocho con cincuenta, lo que hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, verlo allí, de seguro más guapo que nunca imaginando las mil cosas que estarían por pasar y más aún, pensar que hace un par de horas él me estaba tocando bajo la ducha.

Estaba a pasos del lugar de encuentro, él como todo inglés estaba afuera esperándome, mientras conversaba con alguien por celular. Una solitaria imagen de su familia vino a mi mente, me sentí un poco mal de ser parte del gran pecado que él cometería, que cometeríamos. Pero quién se podía negar a semejante hombre, nadie podía. No debía pensar en eso, debía pensar que esta noche él me deseaba y que fuera de todo, solo sería por hoy y su maldito compromiso me debería importar un bledo. Caminé lentamente hasta que él notara mi presencia… no sabía como saludarlo… "Hola, he llegado para que conversemos y luego follemos como unos desquiciados". No creo que esa presentación le moleste, pero había tanta gente y estaba nerviosa que con suerte podría decir hola.

Caminé un par de pasos más, hasta que él volteó al escuchar mis estridentes tacones. No sé como explicar esa mirada que me dio, es como si su mayor felicidad estuviera al frente de sus ojos, como si mi presencia lo hubiera hecho perder la importancia de lo que sucedía alrededor. Me hizo sentir muy bien, y sonreí contenta, esperando que mi mirada le diera la misma sensación.

\- Debo dejarte, Tom. - Vaya, no hablaba con la mujer cornuda. - Hablamos mañana. - Le dijo a su interlocutor sin despegar la mirada de mis ojos. Colgó y creo que mi lengua se trabó porque no pude decir nada. - Hola, Kristen. - Su saludo fue un poco frío al escucharlo, hasta que esos labios se acercaron a mi mejilla para estampar un rico beso.

\- Hola. - Dije muy nerviosa. - ¿Qué tal? - Era la pregunta más boba, la más nerd del mundo.

\- De maravilla, ¿Y tú? - Él volvía a sonreírme con la mirada. - Te ves… hermosa. - Dijo rascando su cabello, su prolijo cabello dorado.

\- Mmm, gracias. - Solté. Él llevaba una camisa negra con los primeros botones sueltos, lo que dejaba al aire unos vellos rubios que me estaban llamando a tirarlos con fuerza. Encima llevaba una chaqueta oscura, que tenía muy bien impregnado ese aroma que me volvía loca. Sus pantalones seguían un tono entre negro y gris jaspeado, que iba muy bien esas largas piernas. Todo en él quedaba bien.

\- ¿Entramos? - Sugirió él. - Hace un poco de frío.

\- Sí. - Esa era la idea parece, monosílabos de mi parte. - Me gusta este lugar.

\- ¿Sí, por qué? - Él iba a mis espaldas mientras su mano se apoyaba en mi hombro para guiarme.

\- Es mi favorito.

\- No sé por qué cuando elegí este lugar pensé en ti, es como tú. - Bien, la ronda de halagos comenzaría. - Por favor, siéntate. - Y tal como lo imaginaba, Robert se comportaba como un caballero. Abrió la silla para que pudiera sentarme, hasta que él se sentó al frente mío haciéndome suspirar como tonta por esos ojos azules.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que soy yo? - No perdería forma de provocarlo, y partiría por ocupar algún tono sensual, y miradas fijas a sus ojos.

\- Linda. - ¿Linda? No era lo que me esperaba. - Arrebatadoramente linda.

\- Gracias. - Volví a agradecer. - ¿Aún trabajando?

\- Ni te imaginas, Kristen. - Eso, vuelve a decir mi nombre, porque en ese acento sonaba sensual. Grítalo si es posible, por favor grita mi nombre hoy. - Debes saber que esta semana es muy atareada.

\- Estoy agotada, creo que estoy contenta de que haya terminado la semana. - Sonreí.

\- Siempre una semana agotadora hay que cerrarla con broche de oro. - Mierda, esa era la primera indirecta de la noche, me removí en mi asiento y arreglé mi cabello.

\- Buenas noches, ¿Los atiendo? - El camarero se acercó a nuestra mesa y no pude evitar mirar a Robert, sentía que él llevaba las riendas de esta cita. Yo le diría que sí en todo.

\- Por favor, ¿Qué quieres, bonita? - ¿Bonita? Me sonrojé, me sonrojé mucho, y no era que soliera hacerlo, jamás me pasaba, pero él siempre me pillaba desprevenida. - Solo pídelo. - Estaba segura que detrás de esas dos palabras había un subtexto.

\- Quiero unos ravioles, con mucha salsa. - Eran mis preferidos. - Y agua.

\- ¿Y usted, caballero? - Le preguntó el chico a Robert mientras anotaba en su pequeña libreta.

\- Lo mismo que ella. - Sonreí, al parecer le apetecía mi elección.

\- ¿Algo para beber? - Preguntó el chico.

\- No nada, gracias. - Dijo caballerosamente Robert.

\- Unos minutos. - Replicó con ánimo el chico que nos atendía.

\- Gracias. - Dije.

\- ¿Y qué es de tu amiga? - Volvíamos a conversar, mientras yo me quitaba el abrigo dejando cuidadosamente la prenda en el respaldo de la silla.

\- ¿Suzie? Está bien, trabajando. - Jugué con mis dedos, nerviosa. - Está bien.

\- Kristen, de verdad si no quieres hacer esto no te obligaré.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunté extrañada.

\- Te veo nerviosa, creo que hasta incomoda, de verdad podemos evitar esto. - Dijo decepcionado, lo podía descifrar en el tono de su voz. Mi comportamiento le estaba dando falsas señales a mi sexy hombre.

\- Es que tengo frío, no son nervios. - Mentí y sonreí un poco más relajada. - Esto sigue en pie.

\- No suelo hacer esto, soy… - Aquí venía la verdad que ya sabía, soltaría el hecho de que era un hombre casado. - Soy un tipo muy sencillo, no ando buscando chicas porque sí. - No fue capaz de decírmelo, no sería capaz de decírmelo, porque se supone una mujer correría luego de saber que era casado. - Pero tú… - Abrí mis ojos de par en par, creo que mi pecho saltaba. - De verdad, tú me encantaste.

\- ¿Por qué también soy editora? - Bromeé.

\- Además, creo que es algo que suma puntos. - Sus largos dedos jugaron con la poca barba que llevaba, algo que lo hacía verse más atractivo, no sé por qué. - No sé, pero me gustas. - Sonreí tontamente, le gustaba y de eso no había duda.

\- Para que decir lo mismo, de seguro hay muchas mujeres cayendo a tus pies, ¿O no?

\- Aunque lo creas no es así. - Sonrió matadoramente, fijando esa mirada azul en los míos. - Pero supongo que de ti si hay más de alguno babeando.

\- Me hacen falta dedos para contarlos. - Reí graciosamente y él me siguió. - Es broma, ni mi gato me prestaba atención porque se marchó.

\- ¿Vives sola?

\- Sí, hace bastante tiempo. - Hice una pausa. - Vivo a pasos de aquí.

\- Agradecería mucho que me invitaras. - Eso estaba dado por hecho, querido. - O mejor, me auto invito.

\- Encuentra a mi gato y tendrás pase libre a mi departamento. - Dije y él sonrió amistosamente. El brillo de sus ojos me mataba, mientras me miraba detenidamente como si estuviera memorizando mi semblante. Agaché la mirada y rodé mi anillo en el dedo, de inmediato recordé el supuesto anillo que él debía llevar por hombre casado, pero sus manos estaban libres. ¡Cómo él olvidaría ese detalle!

\- Sus platos. - Llegó el camarero rompiendo la chispa exquisita que se estaba formando entre Robert y yo.

\- Gracias. - Dijimos a tiempo con Robert.

Comimos casi en silencio, intercambiando sonrisas nerviosas y matadoras de su parte, hablamos algo de política y del clima, muy inusual para saber que se aproximaba lo mejor. Los ravioles sabían de maravilla, disfruté cada una de las masitas rellenas de carne, estaba disfrutando este momento.

\- Quedé muy satisfecha. - Dije como la glotona que era para comer. - Me comería un segundo plato, pero… - Me restringí en decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

\- ¿Pero? - Ay no, mierda, estaba volviendo a ocupar ese tonito sensual, mientras limpiaba tentadoramente con su lengua la salsa de sus labios.

\- Ya es tarde, si quieres podemos beber algo en mi departamento. - Sugerí, era lo que más quería ahora. Estar en mi territorio, en mi guarida, casi segura, intentando entablar algo con él. - Siempre que quieras.

Robert se inclinó un poco hacía mí, preocupándose de que solo yo lo escuchara. - ¿Crees que me perderé el postre de esta noche? - Miré lascivamente sus labios.

\- ¿Me estás comparando con un postre? - Intenté sonar enfadada, pero no me salía esta postura.

\- Eres mejor que un postre, eres…

\- Ya, mejor cállate, y vámonos. - Me levanté del asiento y salí del local, aún no me creía que la desesperación me hubiese dejado callarlo con tal ansia. Robert pagó la cena, la amena cena hasta que me encontró afuera del restaurant.

\- Podemos tomar un taxi.

\- Vivo a tres cuadras, no es necesario, podemos caminar. - Me coloqué el abrigo, me estaba dando demasiado frío, y solo quería calor, mucho calor. - Camina conmigo.

\- Está bien. - Íbamos uno al lado del otro sin decir ninguna sola palabra. La tensión no sé si era sexual o de ese que parecía cortarse con el filo de un cuchillo. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso hoy?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Crees que es sano hacer ejercicio de esa manera? - Reí para mis adentros, me sentía poderosa al notar que un par de movimientos podían moverle el piso a este hombre. - ¿Intentabas calentarme? Porque mira que lo has hecho muy bien. - No sé cómo podía decirme eso mientras caminábamos por la calle.

\- Dilo más bajo, por favor. - Pedí. - Lo hice solo para provocarte.

\- Lo conseguiste. - Rió. - No hay nada que sea mentira de lo que te dije en la ducha.

\- Tengo más fuego acumulado en el cuarto de mi departamento, por si quieres apagarlo. - Se lo dije al oído al momento que llegamos al último semáforo antes de llegar a mi edificio. Mientras más nos acercábamos, más valor tomaba. - De verdad quiero estar contigo. - Él me miró de una manera indescriptible, me estaba destrozando lentamente con esa mirada de lujuria.

Y me besó, cuando aún quedaban segundos de semáforo en rojo.

Su sabor, su aroma, su textura, sus besos eran inigualables. Besaba muy suavemente, disfrutando de mi boca, yo disfrutaba de la suya, era la primera vez que nos besábamos y ahora no quería parar. Adentré mi lengua en su boca y él solo me dio permiso, quería llegar a mi departamento ahora ya.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a tu departamento? - Robert se veía agitado y desesperado, sentía exactamente lo mismo. Unas alocadas ganas de terminar en la cama junto a él.

\- Es allí. - Apunté el edificio al que solo faltaban unos metros. Tomé su mano para que siguiera mis pasos dentro del edificio, quería hacerlo sentir cómodo en mi pequeño espacio personal, quería que esta única noche fuese fenomenal e inolvidable, que fuese relajante y exhaustamente bien aprovechada. - Lo siento, el ascensor está malo. - Dije haciendo una mueca mientras lo llevaba hacia las escaleras.

\- No te preocupes. - Él agarró mi mano con fuerza lo que me hizo sonreír mientras subíamos las escaleras, él era el turista, yo era la guía turística.

\- No es el palacio de Buckingham, pero es mi lugar favorito. - Dije mientras le daba vueltas a la llave en el cerrojo. Abrí la puerta y lo dejé entrar, encendí las luces y simplemente ya no supe qué más hacer.

\- Me gusta, tienes buen gusto. - Robert observó mi sala rápidamente y se quedó observando unas fotografías en blanco y negro de cuando era pequeña. - ¿Eres tú?

\- Sí, la pelota pecosa de las fotos soy yo. - Me quité el abrigo para dejarlo sobe el sofá, y Robert desvió fugazmente su mirada a mis piernas, al fin recibían la atención merecida. - ¿Quieres tomar algo?

\- ¿Qué me ofreces? - Preguntó observando mis fotografías una a una.

\- Solo tengo un poco de añejo whisky, ¿Te gusta?

\- Claro. - Caminé sobre mis tacones hacia la pequeña cocina de mi departamento y busqué en la nevera ese licor que tanto me gustaba. Saqué dos pequeños vasos y serví proporcionadamente el líquido. Robert se había quitado el saco y lo había dejado al lado de mi abrigo, aún observaba las fotografías sonreía para sí mismo. - No puedo creer que seas tú.

\- Soy yo. - Sonreí sentándome en el borde del sofá cruzando mis piernas, Robert seguía de pie junto a los retratos.

\- ¿Es tu madre? - Señaló a la mujer que me abrazaba en cada una de esas fotografías y sonreí.

\- Sí. - Bebí de mi vaso, más ansiosa.

\- Te pareces demasiado a ella. - Dijo mirándome, luego desvió esos ojos a mis piernas. - Vaya, tienes un balcón.

\- Tengo un pequeño juego de terraza, ven. - Me levanté del sofá y abrí el ventanal para hacerlo pasar. El aire estaba fresco, pero bastante rico, había mucho ruido desde las calles, y las luces de los edificios lejanos parecían estrellas por doquier. - Siéntate. - Le pedí al tiempo que yo lo hice. Tenía un pequeño sofá de terraza con una mesita, perfecta para cuando quería leer "al aire libre". Robert se sentó a mi lado, mientras tomaba esa típica postura masculina, con las piernas bien abiertas.

\- Que acogedor tu departamento. - Dijo mirándome en medio de la oscuridad citadina. - Y esto sabe muy bien.

\- Es mi favorito. - Dije jugando con lo que quedaba de licor en el vaso.

\- Ya conozco dos de tus cosas favoritas. - Él se terminó de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de whisky y dejó el vaso vacío en la mesita. - Y la verdad ahora quiero conocer más cosas favoritas de ti.

Fue casi como en cámara lenta, vi como sus labios nuevamente se acercaban a mi boca, llenos de un fuerte sabor a alcohol, llenos de deseo. Dejé torpemente el vaso sobre la mesita, mientras él con suma delicadeza me recostaba en el sofá y él se colocaba sobre mí, entre mis piernas. Su cuerpo se frotaba incesantemente sobre el mío, sus besos se estaban volviendo erráticos, sentía que nos desgarraríamos con estos mordiscos. Dejé que mis manos hicieran lo que tanto quisieron ejecutar, desordenar sus cabellos y apretarlos bajo mi mano, mientras las manos de él buscaban algún recoveco de mi cuerpo para apretar, siguiendo la electrizante fricción de nuestros cuerpos.

\- Solo será por hoy. - Dije entre besos. Aproveché de besar su mandíbula y morder un poco su cuello, como el vampiro de la película. Estaba embriagada con su aroma, mis respiraciones no podían una con la otra, no podía más.

\- Quizás dos. - Dijo mientras pasaba sus grandes manos sobre mis pechos, ay mierda, recordaba mi acalorado baño bajo la ducha esta tarde. - Estoy seguro que voy a querer más de ti. - Sus labios comenzaron a besar mi abdomen, luego mis senos sobre la tela de mi vestido, quería quitarme esa inútil ropa, quería sentir su piel rozando la mía, sin ninguna barrera. - Eres exquisita.

\- Me encantas. - Le dije al oído antes de que él volviera a mis labios. Otra vez esos besos fogosos intentado rescatar toda mi esencia desde su boca, no podía para de tocar su cuerpo, ese pecho firme, esa ancha espalda, ese cabello, esa mandíbula recta y matadora. Sus manos en cambios seguían acariciando mis pechos sobre la tela, y su matadora pierna empujaba sobre mi centro sin ninguna delicadeza. Él en contra de mí, arremetiendo sobre mi cuerpo mientras nos acariciábamos como unos pervertidos, era lo que quise hacerle desde el momento en que lo ví, simplemente nos estábamos sacando las ganas. - Entremos. - Pedí.

\- No… - Besó mis labios, luego mi cuello. - No… - Volvió a mis labios. - Quiero tener sexo contigo aquí. - Me estaba humedeciendo, solía costarme sentir aquellas sensaciones, pero esas palabras eran tan estimulantes que no podía parar de sentir como mis zonas más íntimas comenzaban a mojarse a causa suya.

\- Quiero que… - Besé sus labios mientras intentaba desabotonar su camisa, quería tocar su torso, dibujar trazos sobre su pecho, sin parar. Quería marcarlo, decirle al mundo que por esta noche él me pertenecía. - Quiero que prometas lo que me dijiste… házmelo como nunca nadie me lo ha hecho.

\- Ah, dilo de nuevo. - Ambas manos de mi hombre de ensueño, subieron desde mis rodillas hasta mis muslos muy lentamente, amasó fuertemente mi trasero dentro de lo que le permitía.

\- Quiero que me lo hagas como nunca. - Dije, estaba loca porque llegara ese momento.

\- No… podrás ni caminar… mañana. - Sus manos siguieron jugando con la piel de mi trasero, mientras mis manos al fin entraban a aquel valle felpudo de su pecho, era tan fuerte, tan firme, era todo un hombre. Siempre había estado con chicos de mi edad, que no tenían mucho que desear, pero Robert era todo lo contrario, era todo un hombre que sabía cuando y cómo tocarte, un hombre que se sabía ser varonil y aprovechaba aquello. - Quiero enterrarme en ti.

\- Hazlo, hazlo. - Dije agitadamente mientras me perdía en su pecho, lamí salvajemente el camino de su mandíbula hacia su clavícula. - Eres mío esta noche.

\- Todo tuyo, bonita. - Oh mierda, mierda, la palma de su mano se situó entre mis piernas, haciéndome sentir la humedad de mi coño en su mano. Comencé a mover mis caderas haciéndole saber que quería que frotara la parte de mi cuerpo más ansiosa, quería que me destrozara por completo, quería recordar mañana que él me había poseído de todas las formas posibles. - Te quiero más húmeda, para mí. - Ah, podía correrme con sus palabras.

Su mano friccionó un par de veces más sobre mi intimidad haciéndome gemir bajito, desesperada por más atención. Él me miraba conmocionado, me miraba como si fuera la única persona que quisiera ver para siempre, él me admiraba y eso me ponía nerviosa. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar un poco por las suaves caricias en mi excitado centro, movía mis caderas cadenciosamente mientras él seguía subiendo mi vestido hasta el nivel de mi cintura haciéndome sentir el frío del ambiente para estremecerme. Él tomó mi cintura con sus grandes manos para sobarme y darme un poco de calor, quizás había sentido que me estaba enfriando, y nada lo detendría en hacerlo aquí afuera. Comenzó a darme pequeños besos sobre la cadera, lo que hizo que me removiera como una gata en celo, me sentía completamente fuera de mis cabales, sobre todo cuando esos besos iban bajando lentamente hasta tocar el borde de mi hinchado clítoris. Robert disfrutaba mi aroma y besaba sobre la tela delgada de mis pantaletas de encaje, él jadeaba, desesperado por esto, tanto que mordía superficialmente mis zonas más carnales. No sabía si gemir, no sabía si desinhibirme completamente, vivía en un departamento donde los vecinos podrían escucharme y claramente sabrían que era yo porque no solía vivir gente tan joven aquí.

\- De verdad, deberíamos entrar. - Al fin abrí los ojos, y fue mucho más estimulante ver como su rostro se escondía entre mis piernas. Casi me vine de ver esa imagen mental.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó agitado mirándome con esos brillantes ojos.

\- Porque me van a escuchar.

\- Me importa bien poco. - Volvió a besar mi intimidad sobre mi ropa interior, gemí bajito, sabía que lo hacía a propósito. - Quiero escucharte.

Sus manos dejaron de acariciar incesantemente mis caderas y tomaron los bordes de mi prenda de encaje negro para bajarlos lentamente. No podía creer que al fin me vería desnuda, no completamente, pero ya empezaría por un lugar muy importante. Quería esto tanto como él, quería que me saboreará y me hiciera tocar las estrellas, quería sentir placer, quería todo de él, así que lo ayudé a quitar mi prenda moviendo lo más rápido posible para quedar desnuda de cintura hacia abajo. Sus manos volvieron a acariciar mis piernas, pero esta vez era un toque rudo y fuerte, como si quisiera traspasar mi piel. Su nariz recorrió mi monte de venus, memorizando mi aroma.

No sé qué le encontraban los hombres al aroma de una vagina, yo no me sentía nada especial, era una vagina y nada más, pero allí justo vino el comentario de parte de Robert. - Mmm, ese aroma. - Dijo perdiéndose en los vellos de mi monte, notando que eso también le gustaba. Un par de dedos suyos separaron mis labios mayores, cerré los ojos y él sopló sobre mí haciéndome derretir. Sopló varias veces sobre mi clítoris lo que hizo que una rica sensación se transportara por mi vientre bajo, solo el simple aire me estaba estimulando, no aguantaba más por saber lo que esa boca haría allí abajo. Unos segundos después separó más mis labios para dejar de lado los menores y acariciar mucho mejor mi botón del exótico placer, esta vez gemí sonoramente, porque ese pulgar se movía muy bien sobre mí, presionaba firmemente haciéndome perder el control.

Un dedo más comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris, y aprovechó de llevar mis jugos por toda mi extensión, su mano húmeda y tibia se sentía muy bien. Lo hizo varias veces, hasta que estuve completamente lubricada, completamente excitada. Su lengua al fin se unía y chocaba con mucha elegancia con mi anatomía, él estaba degustando el postre de esta velada, porque lo hacía disfrutándolo, lo sabía. Me permití abrir los ojos… él tenía sus ojos bien cerrados, lo estaba gozando mientras su lengua bajaba y subía por mi vagina con suma prontitud. Daba vueltas sobre mi clítoris, rodaba buscando cada espacio libre para juguetear sin dejarme respirar, mis gemidos iban y venían cada vez más fuertes, sin importarme lo que pensaran los demás. Ahora tenía al hombre más guapo entre mis piernas, follándome con esa maldita lengua.

\- Más, más, más. - Pedí desesperada al notar que él paraba de lengüetear su paleta favorita. Robert hizo caso y comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a mi hendidura, cerré un poco las piernas instintivamente a lo que él las mantuvo abiertas desde las rodillas, ahora degustando mi más profunda intimidad. Su lengua áspera se metía por todas partes, entraba y salía con fuerza esta vez haciendo que gimiera fuertemente, pidiendo que por favor me llevara al orgasmo que tanto esperaba. Los sonidos que provenían de su garganta eran aún más estimulantes, era como si ni el mismo se creyera lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba gozando y se estaba excitando… algo entre sus piernas debía estar completamente listo para mí. Había olvidado al gran invitado a esta fiesta.

Grité tan enormemente cuando su lengua me estaba llevando al climax, el primero de esta noche. Me corrí duro en su boca, mi cadera se seguía moviendo sobre su cara tratando de recomponer la respiración, quería más de este hombre. Quería que me lo hiciera fuerte en todas las posiciones posibles, por toda mi casa y toda la noche.

\- Sabes a dulce. - Abrí los ojos y su boca ya me estaba besando nuevamente. Fue extraño sentirme a mi misma en la boca, pero él tenía razón, era un sabor dulce y medio amargo, pero más dulce que nada. Quería probarlo a él, pero más adelante, porque quería que me hiciera suya. Robert se deshizo de sus pantalones tan rápido como pudeo y dejó su ropa en el suelo, quitó su camisa y ya estaba solo en boxers… unos de color gris que marcaban tan pero tan bien ese enorme miembro que entraría en mí.

¡Sí, era afortunada!

Robert comenzó a besarme y alocadamente buscó la cremallera de mi vestido, viendo que no lo encontraba levanté un poco mi espalda e intenté por mi misma para quitarlo, hasta que él siguió con la tarea. Bajó mi vestido hasta la cintura, quedándose atascado allí… luego miró absorto mis pechos que aún llevaban aquel sostén a juego con mi pantaleta de encaje negro. - Mierda, Kristen, mierda. - Volvió a aplastarme con su cuerpo, al fin parte de mi piel sentía la fina capa de sudor de su cuerpo, ese calor que emanaba de sus poros. Su miembro se marcaba bajo la ropa y chocaba pidiendo auxilio para recibir atención, mi pierna era la favorecida al sentir su dureza… se me hacía agua la boca. Robert quitó los tirantes de mi sostén, besó el borde de mis pechos y luego los amasó aún con mi sostén puesto, comencé a gemir otra vez porque él sabía tocarme, sabía que me gustaba esto más que nada. Me deslizó el sostén hasta la cintura, dejándolo junto con mi vestido todo arrugado y se fue de inmediato a besar mis pechos mientras su pene seguía haciendo fricción en su pierna. Llevé mi mano traviesa por su espalda, su gran espalda era todo un mapa para descubrir y perderse, la línea media llegaba a su redondo trasero que apreté sin ningún pudor, metí mi mano dentro de su ropa interior y sin más preámbulos tomé su longitud con fuerza, Robert soltó un gemido exquisito sobre mis pechos mientras los estimulaba.

Este era el momento en que debía compararlo con mis ex, Robert tenía el pedazo de carne más tentador de todos los que había sentido en mi mano antes. Dura, fuerte y palpitante, ansiosa por entrar en mi cavidad una y otra vez hasta que ambos apagáramos nuestro fuego interior. No sé cuanto medía, tampoco me iba a poner a hacerlo, pero él estaba dentro del mejor promedio, dentro de lo que toda mujer quería en su cama cada noches. Tenía el grosor perfecto, me llenaría muy bien, quería que la memoria de mi vagina jamás lo olvidara, por favor que jamás lo hiciese porque esta vez sería única. La punta de su aparato del placer estaba húmeda, el primer signo de excitación aparte de la erección misma era la salida de ese líquido pre-seminal que me decía que estaba más que preparado para arremeter contra mi amiguita toda la noche. Bombeé y apreté un par de veces hasta que él mismo se comenzó a bajar la ropa interior, lo besé desenfrenadamente porque ya no quedaba nada para que al fin cojieramos como dos conejos llenos de ganas.

\- Quiero tu rica polla dentro de mí. - Lo miré a los ojos, intentando de que fuera mi mirada más matadora dentro de todo lo sudada y roja que debía estar. El sexo no solía ser tan romántico como lo decían esos tontos libros que leía de vez en cuando. Una estaba sudada, él también… algunos hombres sudaban más de lo normal, por suerte la espalda de Robert parecía ser lo que más transpiraba porque lo sentía en mis manos. Yo debía estar roja como tomate por el subidón de adrenalina, y ese ruidito a besos entre saliva y desesperación no era tan exquisito… sin contar el sonido que harían nuestros sexos mientras lo hacíamos, aunque a decir verdad ese sonidito me prendía, era la músiquita que le decía a cualquiera que "OH sí, me estaban follando y muy bien".

\- Ahh. - Gimió él en contra de mis labios, cerré los ojos loca por su fricción. La punta de su erección se paseó tanteando terreno sobre mi intimidad, mi vagina estaba saludando a su pene… no sé por qué empecé a imaginar una conversación entre nuestro sexos. Mi centro diciendole "Hola, bienvenido a vaginalandia, donde tus sueños serán hechos realidad". Y su miembro respondiendo "Gracias, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de entrar". Solté una risa estúpida por lo que estaba imaginando y solo atiné a reclamar lo que quería.

\- Métemela de una vez por todas. - Dije arrogante y más deseosa que nunca. Ya estaba loca por ese roce de arriba hacia abajo sin entrar en mí. La cabeza palpitante de su miembro se situó en mi entrada, de seguro se estaban saludando cordialmente, prometiéndose una buena velada.

\- Ohh. - Gemimos ambos antes la primera estocada. Su pene estaba entrando todo en mí lentamente, abriendo mis paredes internas muy despacio.

\- Al fin te lo haré. - Me dijo besando mis labios hasta que adoptó una escultural postura. Tenía una de sus largas piernas apoyadas en suelo y la otra apoyada en el rincón del sofá y enredada a mi pierna, mientras se situaba mejor entre mis piernas. Él estaba de pie y yo toda recostada sin hacer ningún esfuerzo más que pasarlo bien.

Comenzó a taladrarme fuertemente, una y otra vez, adentro y afuera borbotando los gemidos de nuestras bocas. No pude dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento, me encantaba que frunciera el ceño mientras me lo hacía, estaba tan concentrado en su desempeño que me gustaba más, me calentaba más de lo normal. A ratos me miraba a los ojos con los ojos en llamas, mientras me seguía embistiendo con fuerza haciendo rechinar la madera del sofá, creo que me rompería en dos sobre este mueble porque de verdad parecíamos un par de conejos.

Gritaba y gritaba como estrella porno sin importarme que los demás me escucharan, al fin tenía a mi hombre de ensueño conmigo y este momento nadie lo opacaría. Esta era una necesidad fisiológica que debía satisfacer y mi cuerpo lo expresaba sacando mis mejores gemidos de la garganta.

La cadera de Robert chocaba fuertemente contra mí haciendo que nuestros sexos sonaran con cada arremetida, me estaba por venir y más aún cuando notaba la reverencia que le hacía Robert a nuestra unión parecía hacerlo perder el control. Su miembro martillaba fuertemente adentro de mí, agarré un costado del sofá para sostenerme ya que me estaban quedando pocas fuerzas y el orgasmo que se acercaba me debilitaba el cuerpo.

Cuando mi orgasmo llegó el embistió más fuerte para alcanzarme, era como la cuarta vez en mi vida que sentía un orgasmo porque siempre mi compañero legaba primero y no me seguía dando cariñitos. Este había sido fenomenal y mientras las burbujitas de placer se esparcían en mi vientre con cada suave estocada que me daba Robert para alcanzar su orgasmo más me enloquecía. Robert simplemente gritó su orgasmo, lo disfrutó y salió por aquella boca follable.

Me levanté rápido desde mi lugar y lo besé como dándole las gracias por este momento.

\- Eres más maravillosa de lo que creía. - Dijo tomándome por la cintura.

\- Házmelo otra vez, por favor, ahora, ahora. - Pedí besando sus labios mientras lo empujé para que se sentara en el sofá. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y lo seguí besando. - Lo haces exquisito, quiero más. - Seguí besando su boca descontroladamente y moví mis caderas sobre su sexo para estimularlo otra vez.

\- Ah, pero… me fui dentro tuyo, lo olvidé lo siento, quizás no debamos. - Qué mierda me importaba ese tipo de responsabilidad ahora.

\- Vente afuera, no tengo problemas, quiero que lo hagamos otra vez. - Solicité desesperada.

\- Insaciable. - Se rió entre mis labios y lo seguí mientras seguía estimulándolo con mis movedizas caderas. - Debí comprar condones.

\- Será para la próxima, guapo. - Lo besé por última vez y me di vuelta dándole la espalda. Me senté en su piernas y busqué sus manos para que acariciaran mis pechos hasta dejarlos completamente amasados. Su miembro buscó como loco mi entrada y comenzó a embestirme nuevamente, un poco más lento hasta alcanzar el ritmo perfecto.

Un frenesí de movimientos que recién estaba comenzando.

Qué manera de arderme, era la primera vez que me ocurría algo de esta envergadura. La verdad nunca lo había hecho cinco veces en una noche, quizás era la sequía, la cantidad de energía o simplemente éramos unos calientes insaciables. Mi pequeña amiguita me ardía hasta en lo más profundo, jamás había recibido tanto cariño como en esta noche, me toqué y dolió un poco así que suponía que debería quedarme en completo reposo este fin de semana. Me revolqué en la cama hasta que choqué con el desnudo cuerpo de mi adonis, que estaba acurrucado muy bien en la almohada tapándose con la sábana blanca lo justo y necesario, yo estaba tapada con mi cobertor.

La noche que tanto había esperado ya se había terminado, y la había pasado más que bien. Robert me había quitado mis vagas expectativas diciéndome que era un dios del sexo, a menos que su estúpida esposa le tuviera el agua cortada, y que por eso se estaba desquitando conmigo. Como sea, habíamos tenido el mejor sexo de la vida y eso nadie lo reprocharía.

\- Mmm, ¿Qué hora es? - Preguntó somnolientamente el hombre de mis sueños, alcanzó su brazo a mi cintura y con poca fuerza ejercida me atrajo a su cuerpo candente.

\- Las once de la mañana. - Sonreí media nerviosa, ahora habíamos vuelto a ser los de siempre, no sabía sobre qué conversar.

\- Creo que debo irme ya. - Dijo mirando por la ventana, hizo una mueca de pocas ganas de partir al ver el nublado día. - ¿Puedo quedarme? - Me miró ilusionado esperando mi respuesta, obvio que dejaría que se quedara mientras no me tocara hasta que el ardor se me quitara.

\- Tengo un poco de trabajo que hacer, pero si quieres quédate. - Dije saliendo de sus brazos, quería correr al baño. Siempre que tenía sexo una extraña e incesante sensación de orinar me visitaba, como si explotara todo lo que me faltara. Corrí a mi cuarto de baño de mi habitación hasta que miccioné tranquilamente, aproveché de mirarme al espejo y vaya que me veía contenta.

Todos mis males se habían ido, había sido bien pero muy bien follada.

Volví a la cama sin importarme que Robert me viera, me había visto hasta el agujero más escondido del sol y ahora me haría la pudorosa si me veía en paños menores.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó él sonriendo a mi lado, sin tocarme. Por favor que no lo haga porque caería y me seguía ardiendo un poco mi pequeña amiga.

\- Bien, completamente follada. - Sonreí y me reí en contra de la almohada.

\- Me encantó pasar la noche contigo. - Se acercó a mi lado y tiernamente besó mi hombro, me estremecí y me extrañó.

\- Robert, si haremos esto siempre no quiero que tengamos muchos intercambios afectuosos. - Dije seriamente, lo estaba pasando muy bien pero mi corazón débil no se podía enamorar de él. - Tu te irás en un momento dado de vuelta a tu país, y no pretendo enamorarme.

\- Solo sexo, nada de sentimientos. - Por suerte comprendía rápido y no parecía molesto. Cedió su mano para que la estrechara y confirmáramos este pacto. - Quiero seguir pasándola bien contigo.

\- Digo lo mismo. - Escondí mi rostro en la almohada y sonreí tontamente.

\- ¿Al menos puedo besarte cada vez que quiera? Es que besas demasiado rico. - Quería joder otra vez, pero no estaba preparada, me ardía bastante.

\- No me quejaré si lo haces. - Dije aún apoyada en la almohada. Él se acercó y besó mis labios dulcemente, sin rasgar mis labios como en la noche. Robert se volvió a recostar y se quedó mirando el techo… fue ahí cuando recordé algo esencial. - Eres casado. - Una parte de mi cabeza pensó que si tendríamos algo por algún tiempo sería necesario hablar con la verdad, a Robert pareció incomodarle mi pregunta y se veía muy pero my desconcertado. Me miró con cara de disculpas y la vez de cinismo.

\- No lo soy. - Dijo entrecortadamente, con la mirada fija en cualquier parte menos en mis ojos.

\- No me mientas, te oí aquella tarde. - Me acerqué un poco a él esperando la verdad. - Te escuché hablar con alguien, parecía que hablabas con tus hijos.

\- Yo… Kristen, yo…

\- ¿Eres un hombre casado, cierto? - Volví a preguntar y él se encogió en si mismo y me miró con culpabilidad.

\- Sí, estoy casado. - Suspiré pero no por decepción, sino que me conformaba con su respuesta.

\- No me importa, ella jamás lo sabrá.

\- Estoy separado. - Volvió a mirarme y esta vez parecía ser sincero. - Hace más de seis meses.

\- ¿Bromeas, cierto? Lo dices para que no me espante, para que no me sienta culpable porque le eres infiel a tu mujer.

\- Kristen, es la verdad. - Traté de pensar en alguna pista que me corroborara aquello, y recordé que esa vez que lo escuché hablando por celular no quiso hablar con su mujer. - No sé si es necesario que te cuente el por qué, solo créeme.

\- ¿Y tus hijos?

\- La relación que tengo con mi…

\- Dilo, no tengo problemas con que digas que es tu esposa.

\- Es que ya no lo es, o sea, estamos casados pero no vivo con ella hace un año. - Suspiró triste, de verdad le apenaba y parecía ser porque sus hijos eran los afectados en el caso.

\- ¿Ves siempre a tus hijos?

\- Sí, están conmigo todos los fines de semana, si estoy acá en Nueva York es porque me mandaron desde el trabajo y no había opción de objetar esa obligación.

\- ¿Entonces eres soltero entre comillas?

\- Algo así. - Me contenté un poco, aunque tuviera amarrado aún a una mujer y que tuviera niños. - Lo siento, debí decírtelo.

\- De verdad me enojé cuando supe, me sentí… usada.

\- Si quieres que esto no pase más lo entenderé, Kristen. No te obligaré, jamás haría eso.

\- No, acepté pasar la noche contigo aún sabiendo que eras casado. - Sonreí un poco, no sé si de lo contenta o por la satisfacción de que él me contara la verdad. - ¿No le estamos haciendo daño a nadie, cierto?

\- A nadie, yo no amo a mi ex esposa. - Cuando dijo aquellas palabras parecía tener rencor, guardaba un extraño sentimiento. - No estamos pecando.

\- No sabes el peso que me saqué de encima. - Bromeé y me lancé sobre su cuerpo. - Pero también estoy dispuesta a que si no quieres continuar con esto me lo hagas saber y no nos veamos más.

\- No por nada cancelé una comida importante anoche, me atraes mucho y después de lo anoche dudo que pueda parar. - Besó mi mentón y luego fue directo a mi cuello, mientras sus manos buscaban mi cintura para posicionarme mejor sobre su cuerpo.

\- Estoy un poco cansada. - Dije.

\- Te quitaré ese cansancio. - Besó mis labios y tocó mis pechos haciendo que mis pezones fuesen su deleite.

\- Es que… me… arde. - Dije pudorosamente. - No… suelo… hacerlo tantas veces en una noche. - Él se rió de mis palabras y luego me miró maliciosamente.

\- No es necesario que te o haga por allí, te lo puedo hacer por otro lugar y no sentirás nada de ardor. - Mierda, él me haría pedazos.

Rápidamente quitó las sábanas y la colcha de nuestros cuerpos, me colocó en cuatro y comenzó a estimularme con la enorme razón rica que había entre sus piernas.

Otra vez, otra vez lo haríamos y lo disfrutaríamos.

Disfrutaría de este nuevo pacto.

* * *

**¿Merezco review? n_n**


	3. 3rd

****NOTA: **No sé cuantos capítulos tenga esta historia. Quizás dos o tres capítulos. ─ Historia completamente ficticia con invenciones de mi calenturiento cerebro.**

**Lovers' Eyes**

_3rd_

**_._**

Cada mañana solía hacer una rutina que la sabía llevar bien, y que a pesar de la buena cantidad de años que llevaba viviendo en Nueva York, jamás me aburría. La alarma de mi reloj sonaba puntualmente a las siete con cuarenta minutos de la aún madrugada. El sol llegaba justo a mi cara, cuando el despertador avisaba sonoramente la hora de despertar, a menos que el día estuviese muy nublado como las actuales mañana por el otoño reciente. Me revolqué en mi propia cama, dando vueltas en conjunto con mi sábana y mi rico cobertor de plumas, mientras sentía el rico aroma que su perfume había dejado. Sonreí en contra de la almohada, sin creer que había pasado toda mi noche de viernes y un día sábado completo junto a él. De hecho, no creía aún que habíamos llegado a concretar lo que nunca pensé que pasaría, porque fuera de mi plan de adolescente mis esperanzas se habían ido a pique.

Ya era día lunes, y sentía el dolor tirante de mis músculos como si hubiese hecho demasiado ejercicio el fin de semana. Lo había hecho, no de la manera convencional y mi menudo cuerpo ahora no sé si lo agradecía o desmerecía. Al menos mi ánimo estaba al cien por ciento bien, ese hombre me había llenado de cosas ricas, de energías que antes no tenía y de una ilusión peligrosa. Habíamos pactado un trato de seguir viéndonos, algo como lo que las películas decían "amigos con derecho a roce", sin involucrar sentimientos, en lo posible nada que trajera las palabras amor, cariño, dulzura. Aunque adoraría decirle así, cada día, cada noche… pero era un hombre en vías del divorcio, con dos hijos a cuestas y que regresaría en un mes más a Inglaterra, el país de los estirados.

El día sábado me fue difícil mantener la concentración al margen, creo que a cualquier mujer con dos dedos de frente le habría resultado intimidante que dos lujuriosos ojos azules te miraran fijamente desde la otra esquina de la sala. Él me había rogado quedarse allí por ese sábado, decía que mi pequeño departamento le parecía muy acogedor y que la pereza le ganaba para volver a la habitación de su hotel en un día donde las probabilidades de quedarse encerrado eran enormes. Acepté, saltando de a un pie internamente, porque tenerlo cerca me ponía contenta, y muy nerviosa. Él cayó sobre el sofá de manera tentadora, digo… es tentador que el hombre al que deseas lea el periódico solo en boxers y de una ligera camiseta gris que le había prestado, que solía ser de mi hermano Cameron. Esa era la vestimenta de un hombre solo en un fin de semana dentro de su casa, al menos eso repetía él cada vez que me pillaba mirándolo desde la punta del pie, hasta la punta de su sedoso cabello. Él quería lograr que las ganas me cegaran y terminara lanzándome encima de su cuerpo, pero era algo que no me podía permitir. Mi cuerpo estaba exhausto, mi intimidad me ardía aún como si una hoguera se estuviera consumiendo y el trabajo que tenía por hacer debía terminarlo. Sin embargo, Robert seguía tentándome como si yo fuera de fierro, como si por dentro no me dieran ganas de volver a hacer lo que hicimos por toda la noche.

Cinco en la noche, una en la mañana… lo que daba un total de seis veces en menos de veinticuatro horas ¡Seis veces! No podía creerlo, no solía comportarme como una adicta al sexo, ni siquiera con el único novio serio que tuve.

Él era la persona que encendía todo en mí, no era simplemente mi actitud frente a la sexualidad y yo. Era su manera de poseerme la que me quitaba los estribos, perdía la cordura con sus besos dulces que a la vez desgarraban mis labios como si quisiera romperme a pedazos. Era su masculinidad mezclada con ese alma salvaje la que prendía todas mis terminaciones nerviosas queriendo más y más de él. No sabía cuando volvería a verlo, quizás el siguiente fin de semana, o un día de estos… solo esperaba que ese encuentro llegara pronto.

Caminé tranquilamente a mi trabajo como cada día, quizás más alegre que en otras oportunidades. Pasé por una cafetería y me compré un pastelito de chocolate y un café bien cargado para servírmelo en la oficina. El Ipod sonaba en modo repetir en la canción que Robert escuchó varias veces esa tarde, la misma que tarareaba y cantaba dulcemente, saliendo de esos exquisitos labios el acento británico más elegante que había escuchado en mi vida. Por más de una vez pensé que aquella canción retrataba su propia vida, su alma pura que amó y que por lo que entendí esa mujer dañó.

_"Porque no hay bebida ni droga que haya probado que cure la maldición de esos ojos de amante"._

Cada vez que la canción llegaba a ese verso, Robert cerraba los ojos y se veía dolido. Él estaba lastimado, su corazón seguía destrozado y aún no encontraba la manera de sanarse. Yo habría tomado el reto, de tan solo hacerlo vivir con los simples placeres de la vida, hacerle entender que había una vez para caer, pero que siempre podría levantarse. Si me lo propusiera, no me costaría enamorarme de él. Se veía que era bueno, que se preocupaba por sus hijos y que era de aquellos que amaba con pasión. Si el trato no tuviese como cláusula el "no involucrar sentimientos" no lo pensaría más, y haría todo para que él supiera que aunque viese todo perdido siempre podría encontrar a alguien con quien volver a comenzar.

Me gustaría ser su comienzo.

Sacudí mi cabeza, no debía permitirme ver a Robert de una manera amorosa. Mi débil corazón debía saber ser frío, y punto.

\- ¡Kristen! - Ruth iba a mi lado en el ascensor y no lo había notado. Apreté el vasito de mi café con fuerza por el susto y luego sonreí al mirarla. - Creo que te di un sustito.

\- Casi pierdo mi desayuno. - Dije mofándome de su treta. - ¿Cómo estás, Ruth? - Besé su mejilla tiernamente, como si no la viera hace mucho tiempo. Pasar el tiempo con Robert parecía hacerme perder la noción de los días, y de los demás. Ni siquiera había charlado con Suzie para contarle la hazaña del fin de semana.

\- Bien, pero tu pareces mucho mejor, ¿Eh? - ¿Tanto se me notaba? No sé si esto era bueno o malo.

\- Estoy bien. - Sonreí y bebí un pequeño sorbo de mi café. - ¿Qué? - Ruth me miraba de una manera distinta, ella esperaba que le dijera la razón de mi sonrisa.

\- Esa sonrisa y ese brillito en los ojos debe tener un nombre y un apellido. - Ella sonrió maliciosamente y yo le seguí el gesto.

\- Puede ser. - Miré hacia el suelo, miré mis zapatos y choqué mis dedos con el vaso de café un poco nerviosa. - El chico del Mc Donalds.

\- ¡¿Robert?! - Gracias, Ruth por gritarlo a todos los vientos.

\- Sí, él. - Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par en nuestro piso y caminamos una al lado de la otra. - Salimos el viernes por la noche. - No quería contarle detalles, no quería que me viera como una insaciable ni nada por el estilo.

\- Pero él está casado, ¿No se supone que no lo querías ver más? - Mi jefa, casi madre, parecía molesta por haberle dicho que había cedido con él.

\- Se está divorciando. - Lo dije bajito, pero contenta. Aunque sabía que nuestra relación tenía una bomba de tiempo y que no tenía un gran futuro, me hacía feliz saber que él era libre… casi libre. - Lo conversamos.

\- ¿Y tú le vas a creer? - Ruth no estaba de mi lado, estaba casi enojada por mi "irresponsable" actitud.

\- Claro que le creí, sé que dijo la verdad. - Recordaba la incomodidad que le provocó mi pregunta, pero sé que luego dijo la verdad. Lo noté en su mirada, además me dio la oportunidad de dejar nuestro idílico encuentro si es que yo no quería continuar.

\- Eres muy ingenua, Kristen. - Ruth abrió la puerta de mi oficina y me hizo entrar. Parecía que esto sería una conversación de mujer a mujer. La mujer rubia cerró la puerta y me llevó hasta el pequeño sofá de cuero negro que estaba a un costado del ventanal que daba una esplendorosa vista de la ciudad de Nueva York. - Siéntate, por favor.

\- Sé que crees que él está jugando conmigo, Ruth, pero yo sé que él no lo hace. - Tomé sus manos, como si de mi madre se tratara.. Cada vez que le intentaba decir algo importante a mi madre, hacía este gesto de tomar sus manos, para que confiara en que mis acciones eran centradas. - Además no es nada serio, él se irá en menos de un mes.

\- Entiendo que no veas la obviedad de la situación. - Ruth sobó mis nudillos con sus largos y delgados dedos, mientras me daba una sabia mirada. Ella sabía de esto mejor que yo, estuvo casada y se divorció. Era claro que ella sabía mejor que nadie cómo manejar esta situación.

\- Yo sé que no me miente. - Volví a decir. Conocía muy poco a Robert, pero no podía creer en que él me mintiera. Recordaba su sufrimiento mientras cantaba aquella canción, ese dolor de cuando te dañan. Si estuviese casado no sufriría de esa manera.

\- ¿Es que no lo ves, Kristen? Eres una chica joven, inteligente y muy hermosa. Estoy segura que dentro de este mismo edificio hay al menos cinco chicos que aceptarían encantados tener una cita contigo. - Rodé los ojos.

\- No digas tonteras, si eso fuera así hace rato estaría saliendo con alguien, y la verdad he estado bien sola. - La miré enojada, porque sabía muy bien que nadie se interesaba en mí. Quizás uno o dos compañeros de trabajo, pero que eran menores que yo.

\- Yo he visto cómo te miran aquí, así que no digas lo contrario. - Ruth soltó mis manos y arregló su melena rubia, para luego volver a tomar mis manos. - Kristen, te quiero mucho y si te digo esto es por tu bien. Eres muy pasional, sé que te terminarás enamorando de él y que sufrirás si sigues con esto.

\- No me enamoraré. - Dije tajante. - Sé que no lo haré, porque me lo propuse, esto será solo algo sex… - Me callé, había hablado más de lo permitido. Se suponía que Ruth no debía enterarse de esto o me mataría y con más razones me diría que Robert no era indicado para mí.

\- ¿Algo sexual? Por Dios, Kristen… ¿Te acostaste con él? - Ruth se paró en seco en frente mío, y esta vez me estaba gritando. Miré hacia el suelo un poco avergonzada, no quería que ella lo supiera de esta forma.

\- Sssí. - La miré con miedo, pero al rato pensé que si yo decía aquello era por mi propia opción y porque quería. - Tengo veinticinco años, supongo que puedo decidir sola eso.

\- ¡Pero no con un hombre casado! - Ruth levantó los brazos enojada, estaba enfadada conmigo, quizás decepcionada de mi. - ¿Vas y te acuestas con un hombre que podría estar casado, que tiene familia y quizás qué más? ¡Qué actitud más irresponsable, Kristen!

\- No lo digas de esa forma, suena como si yo fuera una sucia.

\- Por la forma en que te estás comportando lo pareces. - Ruth no había medido sus palabras y aquello me había dolido.

\- Ruth, puedes irte de mi oficina, necesito trabajar. - Dije yendo hacia mi escritorio, aprovechando de encender la laptop. - Haré lo que se me plazca con mi vida, aunque parezca una sucia para ti.

\- Siento haber dicho eso, Kristen. - Dijo Ruth dando un paso hacia adelante. - Pero no quitaré mi postura sobre tu relación con ese hombre casado.

\- ¿Podrías parar de decir que está casado? ¡No lo está!

\- Lo está, querida. Dijiste que se está divorciando, por lo tanto, para la ley sigue siendo casado y en pocas palabras tu eres la amante. - La fulminé con la mirada, y aunque sabía que ese era el lugar que me correspondía en esta pseudo relación no me gustaba escucharlo tan directamente. - Eres la otra.

\- ¡Ya, para! - Grité pasando a llevar mi plantita favorita del escritorio. - ¡Es asunto mío con quien me meto y con quien no, si quiero destrozar mi alma será culpa mía!

\- Entonces cuando llegues con los pedazos de tu corazón roto a buscar consuelo… no me busques. - Ruth se dio la media vuelta y se fue tirando la puerta con toda su fuerza.

Me daba pena pelear de esta manera con Ruth, ella era muy importante para mí, y aunque sabía muy bien que todo lo que ella me había dicho era por mi bien, sabía que Robert no me mentía. Además, yo sola podía decidir sobre mi vida "sentimental". Defínase sentimental, en este período de mi vida, como una relación que duraría tres o quizás cuatro semanas, con un hombre demasiado follable.

Comencé a llorar en frente de mi escritorio, recogí mi plantita y la arreglé dentro del pequeño macetero. Me recompuse y tomé las carpetas que debía revisar, además de los miles de correos que debía responder. No me comí el pastelito ni tampoco me tomé el café, que de paso se había enfriado. Quería que el día pasara luego, para llegar a casa y olvidar la discusión con Ruth.

\- ¿Se puede pasar? - Era Mike, era imposible no reconocer su voz. Esperaba no viniera a charlar sobre una presunta cita que podríamos tener ambos.

\- Claro, entra. - Dije girando en mi silla. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Hay alguien que quiere conversar contigo, me dijo que es importante. - Ay no, debía ser Robert. Mis piernas temblaron como gelatina mientras recordaba el viernes por la noche.

¿Quería venir a follarme en la oficina? Ay. Yo diría que sí, pero la cordura me decía que obviamente era inapropiado.

\- ¿Quién es? - Pregunté asustada. Arreglé mi vestido y mi cabello de inmediato esperando la respuesta de Mike.

\- Se llama Rogers, o sea, es su apellido. - Oh, no era él. Gemí bajito de decepción. - Viene de Dirección.

\- ¿De Dirección? No me suena, pero hazlo pasar. - Ordené mi escritorio y seguí revisando los correos. De seguro, aquel sujeto venía por alguna cosa laboral.

\- Está bien. - Sonrío Mike. - Ah, sí, Kristen el viernes por la tarde te llamé pero no contestaste. - Ay no, ¿Esto era en serio?

\- Lo siento estaba ocupada. - Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí cortamente. - ¿Qué necesitabas?

\- Quería invitarte al cine. - ¿Al cine? Parecía un panorama muy superfluo al lado de lo que me ofrecía Robert con sus suculentos besos, y todo lo que traía ese cuerpo del pecado.

\- Mike, no quiero sonar pesada, pero debes entender que somos compañeros de trabajo y…

\- Lo sé, pero nadie lo sabrá. - Él mantenía la alegría en sus ojos esperando a que mi respuesta fuese positiva. Me sentí un poco mal por él, comprendía el sentimiento. Mientras era una adolescente siempre fui rechazada y la sensación era bastante agria. - ¿Por favor?

\- Mike, es mejor que no. - Sentencié, pero sus ojos de perro mojado me estaban ablandando el corazón. No podía convencerme, no.

\- Déjame invitarte un café después del trabajo, no haré nada malo. - ¿Pensaba hacerme algo malo? Reí, porque quizás con eso se refería a algún atrevimiento como besarme o abrazarme mucho.

\- Está bien, pero solo un café en Starbucks y nada más.

\- Está bien, como tú quieras. - Mike sonrío ampliamente. Sabía que esto era una ilusión para él, y que yo estaba actuando por lástima.

Seguí leyendo los correos, cuando Mike hizo entrar al sujeto de Dirección.

\- Ejem. - Carraspeó aquel hombre, levanté la mirada y me encontré con un chico que jamás había visto antes. Era nuevo, claramente.

\- Oh, buenos días. - Miré mi reloj y ya eran las doce con cinco minutos y reí para mi misma. - Perdón, ya es buenas tardes.

\- Buenas tardes. - Dijo el chico de cabello rubio oro, tanto que encandilaba mirarlo. Era alto y llevaba un buen traje de color azul marino, que combinaban muy bien con unos brillantes zapatos negros. - Soy Raphael Rogers, soy nuevo en dirección.

\- Así lo veo, no te había visto antes. - Hice una pausa. - Soy Kristen Stewart, Jefa de Redacción. - Me levanté de mi asiento para estrechar su mano, pero me encontré con un inusual saludo medieval. Raphael muy educado, tomó mi mano con suavidad y besó el dorso de ella.

\- Un gusto, señorita Stewart. - ¿Estaba flirteando conmigo? Quité mi mano rápidamente, me sentí infiel. Como si cualquier intercambio con alguien del sexo opuesto le pudiera molestar a Robert. Qué estúpido, si él era "casado".

\- Uhm, ¿Qué te trae por acá? - Me senté. - Toma asiento por favor. - Él me hizo caso sin despegar sus orbes chocolate de los míos. Me sentía intimidada con esa mirada fija y dulce, pero a la vez muy coqueta.

\- Me mandaron a traer este informe, es importante que lo leas porque es una publicación que quieren para mañana. Dicen que necesitan que le des un formato apropiado. - Al parecer el chico entendía muy bien los códigos de este trabajo y era algo que me gustaba, profesionalmente hablando. - Es algo rápido dijeron.

\- Claro, no me demoraré más de diez minutos. - Abrí la carpeta y leí el articulo, que iba sobre el aumento de los impuestos este año. - Puedes esperar y así lo llevas de inmediato a Dirección.

\- Encantado. - Sus cejas subieron coquetamente mientras me observaba de manera incomoda. - ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

\- Solo unas semanas como jefa, pero años aquí. - Leí el articulo nerviosa, me sentía como aquella tarde de sábado mientras Robert me veía trabajar. - ¿Y tú?

\- Egresé de periodismo hace un mes. - Me sorprendí con la rapidez en que había encontrado trabajo.

\- Felicitaciones. - Saqué mi pluma y comencé a tarjar lo que se debía eliminar del artículo y lo que se debía dejar para arreglar. - Aprenderás mucho aquí.

\- Sí, muchos me han dicho eso. - Se quedó en silencio por un momento hasta que retomó su modo de coqueto. - Y lo mejor, es que no sabía que la Jefa de Redacción era tan guapa. - Lo miré dejando de escribir y sentí una extraña sensación.

\- Mmm. - Solté, no sabía que decir, tampoco sabía que pretendía este chico.

\- De verdad, eres muy bonita.

\- Gracias. - Dije rápido y me concentré en el articulo. - Ya estoy por terminar.

\- Demórate todo lo que necesites, es agradable mirarte tan concentrada. - Qué molesto, esto parecía un grito desesperado por atención.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo? Me incomoda. - Dije sinceramente. Claro, eso no pude decírselo a Robert, porque al contrario de esta situación, me gustaba que me mirara.

\- Es difícil no hacerlo, Kristen. - Ogh, quería mandarlo a volar lejos ya. - ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- Creo que más que tú. - Él se veía varonil, pero claramente era menor que yo.

\- Las mujeres maduras son las mejores. - Acercó su silla a mi escritorio y apoyó los codos en el bordo, mirándome esta vez desde más cerca. - ¿Cuánto tienes? ¿Treinta?

\- ¿Tan vieja me veo? - Me alarmé en serio, aunque él lo tomo a modo de broma.

\- Claro que no, quería verte un poquito enojada.

\- ¿Sabes? Este articulo está listo, puedes llevárselo a tu jefe. - Cerré la carpeta y se la entregue un poco enfadada. - Gracias por traerlo.

\- ¿Tan joven y con ese ánimo? - Raphael rió sonoramente y más me molestó. - Te ves más hermosa cuando estás enojada.

\- Deja de coquetearme. - Cerré mi laptop y me puse el abrigo porque ya quería salir a almorzar. - Un gusto, pero debo ir a almorzar.

\- ¿Te puedo acompañar? Déjame invitarte a almorzar, sería un placer. - Aquel chico era apuesto, pero su personalidad insistente arruinaba todo. No era como mi Robert.

Mi Robert, sonreí por el pronombre.

\- No gracias, quiero estar sola. - Tomé mi pequeña cartera y la crucé por mi hombro. Mientras le daba las indicaciones para que saliera de mi oficina. - Por favor… - Dejé que saliera antes que yo.

\- No seas tan terca, te juro que te encantara almorzar conmigo. - Raphael casi saltaba de la alegría por salir a almorzar, pero yo no quería.

Él era igual que un loro parlanchín.

\- Sería mejor que fueses a dejar esa carpeta y te busques a otra persona para comer. - Cerré la puerta de golpe y lo fulminé seriamente. Saqué mi celular, pero no había ningún mensaje ni llamada perdida de mi hombre de ensueño.

\- Por favor, vamos. - Él me tomó por los hombros y con un movimiento rápido me solté.

\- No me toques, no te he dado la confianza. - Apreté el botón del ascensor que para mi mala suerte indicaba que la máquina estaba muy lejos de mi piso. - Okay, bajaré por las escaleras.

\- Espera, Kristen, te sigo. - ¿Qué mierda? ¿Él no entendía?

\- Déjame tranquila, niño. - Él se quedó en silencio, pero detrás de mí podía escuchar sus pasos rápidos que me seguían. No sé cómo me lo sacaría de encima, era peor que una mosca, peor.

Llegué al hall del edificio, y por suerte había mucha gente lo que me permitió correr para tratar de perderme entre la gente. Taconeé fuerte y no miré hacia atrás por si él me seguía, solo quería escapar de esta molesta persecución. Llegué a las afueras del edificio y bajé las escalerillas, miré hacia la calle por si venía algún taxi, porque hasta ese nivel era capaz de escapar con cosa de que Raphael dejara de insistir.

\- Kristen, deja de escapar, vamos a almorzar. - Él tomó de nuevo mi brazo y yo de mala manera lo quite. - No te arrepentirás.

\- Déjame, ¿Qué no entiendes? - Él sonrió contento, y luego miro hacia atrás mío… como si alguien estuviera detrás.

\- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo la señorita? - Era mi salvación andante, el mismo del cuerpo de ensueño. Era él… ¿Pero qué hacía aquí?

\- ¿Qué te metes? - Raphael cambió su semblante y lo miró con furia. En cambio yo me di la vuelta y pude por fin ver su hermoso rostro a solo centímetros míos. Su barba había crecido un poco más, pero se le veía muy bien. Sus ojos azules seguían igual que antes, matadores como siempre. Y su perfume de inmediato llenó mis narices.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Dije como un murmullo.

\- No te metas, niño. - Robert de manera educada pero firme alejó con su mano a Raphael de mí.

\- ¿Lo conoces, Kristen? - Raphael se dirigió a mí.

\- Sí. - No sé si era debido, pero recordaba que Robert había dicho que podía hacerlo cuando quisiera. Así que sin más pensarlo, me empiné menos que otras veces gracias a mis tacones y le di un beso en la boca a mi hombre de ensueño. Se sentía bien, era tan simple como cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar. Por suerte me recibió bien y me agarró por la cintura para que me quedara por más rato. Supongo que eso le dio la señal a Raphael de que este no era su lugar, y que yo no tenía ninguna intención con él, ni siquiera de salir a almorzar. No sé cuantos minutos me la pasé besándolo, pero era algo que ansiaba desde que se fue el sábado. Necesitaba de sus adictivos labios, de su aroma envolviéndome. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Déjame reponer el aire en mis pulmones. - Me sonrojé al momento en que Robert pronunció aquello. Era lo mismo que había dicho esa noche antes de que intentara atacar su cuerpo otra vez. - Pasaba por aquí y pensé que podíamos almorzar juntos, bueno, a menos que quieras almorzar con aquel mocoso.

\- Claro que no. - Hice una mueca de asco, y miré hacia atrás. Él ya no estaba, se había resignado y se lo agradecía a mi hombre de ensueño. - Pero me toma por sorpresa que estés acá.

\- Si quieres me voy. - Sonrió mostrando levemente sus dientes, él sabía que su sonrisa me hacía mal.

\- No, claro que no. - Sonreí. - Podemos almorzar juntos.

\- ¿Qué te apetece comer? - No me preguntes eso, Robert, no lo hagas. Que si por mi fuera, optaría por el canibalismo ahora mismo.

\- Unas ensaladas con filete. - Dije como una mimada niña pequeña.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Mucha, no he comido nada por la mañana. - Guardé mis manos en los bolsillos, luego de estar abrazándolo tanto rato. No debía tener gestos amorosos con él, no debía… mi corazón no debía.

\- Entonces vamos, porque también muero de hambre. - Robert bajó su enorme mano por mi cintura hasta chocar con mi brazo y bajar hasta mi mano. Enlazó sus dedos con los míos, y me sentí más extraña. Robert iba en contra de lo que mi cerebro ordenaba, yo no podía enamorarme de él. - ¿No te molesta, cierto?

\- Eh, no… - Miré la unión de nuestras manos mientras comenzábamos a caminar, mi corazón se estrujo. - Es a ti a quien te puede ocasionar problemas.

\- ¿Por mi matrimonio? - Que mal sonaba esa palabra con tan buena compañía. - No tengo que ocultar nada, con… - Robert iba a pronunciar el nombre de ella, pero algo le hizo detenerse y lo comprendía. - Con ella todo terminó, no estamos haciendo nada malo y supongo que lo comprendiste.

\- Pero igual es extraño, sigues casado para la ley. - Repetí lo que Ruth había dicho por la mañana.

\- Pero en la ley inglesa, estoy en Estados Unidos. - En mi territorio, pensé. - Y ya estamos en la última etapa del divorcio.

\- Qué triste debe ser ver como algo que pensaste tendría grandes frutos se muere frente a tus ojos. - Murmuré, y luego de hacerlo me arrepentí porque Robert me miró con tristeza. Quizás había pronunciado las palabras erróneas, yo no sabía nada de matrimonio ni de ese tipo de convivencia. No sabía sobre tener una familia ni menos de proyectarse con la persona que amas. - Lo siento, no debí. - Solté su mano, no merecía su mano luego de lo que había dicho. Sabía que a él aún le dolía su separación, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

La canción de la tarde del sábado…

\- No, está bien, estoy bien. - Robert sonrió, pero se vio fingido. - No es que la ame, pero…

\- No es necesario que me des explicaciones. - Mascullé un poco seria. - Solo soy tu… no sé, amiga con derecho a roce, ¿No? - No quise mirarlo cuando dije aquello, me daba un poco de vergüenza.

\- Y me encanta que seas mi amiga. - Con ese estilo salvaje que tenía me tomó por la cintura y volvió a dejarme sin aire con esa mirada azulina intimidante. Me besó tiernamente, en medio de la calle, cual dos enamorados no se pueden contener para besarse. Luego de un segundo, metió sus manos por debajo de mi abrigo y las dejó en mi cintura, a cada lado. Me pegué mejor a su cuerpo y otra vez sentí lo que me movía más respecto a él: el deseo. - ¿No quieres que almorcemos en mi hotel? - Sabía la intención de esa invitación, pero debía volver al trabajo después.

\- Pero debo volver. - Él entendió el hecho de que yo comprendiera que obvio esto no duraría una hora, que es lo que duraba el almuerzo. - Mejor vayamos a almorzar y listo. - Me alejé de él y caminé hasta la orilla esperando la luz verde del semáforo.

\- Podemos almorzar en mi habitación y aprovechar el resto del tiempo, ¿Qué dices? - Todo vibraba en mí, obvio que quería, pero… ¡aaah! - Sé que quieres. - Lo miré coquetamente, él también me miraba de esa forma y solo atiné a asentir. El maldito efecto de sus ojos, quería correr y devorarlo en la cama.

\- Pero en serio quiero comer, Robert. - Lo miré moviendo mis pestañas más de lo normal, tratando de causar lo que él producía en mi, pero esta vez en él.

\- Claro, podemos pedir algo a la habitación. - Robert volvió a tomar mi mano, esta vez acariciando con su pulgar la palma de mi mano.

¿Qué mierda? Ese gesto con su dedito en mi palma me estaba calentando, no sé por qué pensaba en sus manos en mis zonas más intimas, quizás esa una técnica para estimularme. Y estaba funcionando, quería estar con él debajo de las sábanas, acariciando su piel y oliendo su perfume.

\- Está bien, pero quiero mi filete con ensalada.

\- Todo lo que quieras, te lo daré… - Besó fugazmente mi cuello, lo que llevó una onda eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. - Incluso unos cuantos orgasmos. - Me reí nerviosamente, hasta que él capturó mis labios otra vez. Esta vez había pasión en esos besos, él ansiaba tenerme bajo sus garras y yo también.

\- Eres muy perverso, Robert. - Lo empujé juguetonamente, y volvió a tomarme de la mano. Eso me tranquilizaba tanto, me gustaba su roce.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Quieres que te recuerde algunas cosas de esa noche de viernes? - Un beso suyo impactó en mi mejilla y sonreí otra vez.

\- Cállate. - Volví a empujarlo y él en cambio me abrazó, de manera acogedora.

\- Eres una caja de Pandora. - Dijo mientras me apretaba a su cuerpo, como si fuera su novia. - No comprendo cómo estás sola, digo… si te hubiera conocido antes dudo que haya podido aguantarme de invitarte a almorzar como aquel chico.

\- Creo que mi cara demuestra hambre, porque todos me invitan comer. - Bromeé.

\- ¿Todos?

\- Hoy un compañero de trabajo me invito a tomar un café después de la jornada. - No sé si esto le provocaría celos a mi Robert, pero de todas maneras aprovechaba de contar estas infidencias por si producían algo en él.

\- Y así dices que no le gustas a nadie, eres muy humilde, Kristen. - Se mofó y me apegó a él nuevamente mientras esperábamos otro semáforo verde. - Pero tu compañero tendrá que esperar a otro día, porque mi idea es raptarte toda la tarde hasta que te canses de mí. - ¿Era posible cansarse de él?

\- ¿Alguien podría cansarse de ti? - Pregunté graciosamente, porque yo no podría cansarme de él, siendo que apenas lo estaba conociendo.

\- Mi ex esposa. - Bufó y luego rió. - Aunque es obvio que se aburriría.

\- ¿Por qué? No pareces alguien aburrido, ella tendría que ser tonta para no saber apreciar a alguien como tu. - Robert me miró de una manera indescriptible, no sé qué era, pero estaba calmado, se notaba en paz. - Quizás se aburrió de tus insaciables ganas de…

\- Ojala se hubiera cansado de eso, pero jamás pasaba nada. - Oh, esto era mucha información para mí. - No es necesario que escuches esto, pero mi matrimonio se venía cayendo a pedazos hace tiempo.

\- Si no quieres contarme no es necesario, te dije que no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, estoy bien así. - Sonreí para darle parte de mi confianza. - Pero si quieres conversar alguna vez, no solo sirvo para ser amiga con derecho a roce, también tengo oídos.

\- Te contaré, supongo que debes conocer de mi vida, y yo también quiero conocer de la tuya. - Cruzamos la calle para al fin llegar a la cuadra en que estaba su hotel.

\- Me gusta dormir con calcetines. - No sé por qué lo conté, pero él quería saber de mi vida, y para mí conocerse era dejar que el otro supiese hasta los gustos más mínimos. Él me miró extrañado y se rió por mi confesión. - Dijiste que querías saber de mi vida, bueno eso es parte de mi vida.

\- De verdad, me gustas. - Yo sé que él se refería a una manera platónica, sabía que lo nuestro sería solo una aventura, y que jamás pasaría algo serio entre los dos. Quizás a él le gustaba mi manera de ser, y era algo que me alegraba. Me recordaba mucho a cuando nos estábamos conociendo con Michael, aquellos tiempos bonitos… sin saber que después nos terminaríamos aburriendo uno del otro. Como Robert con su esposa. - Eres tan espontánea y genuina.

\- Gracias. - Busqué su mano y la entrelacé, no sin antes mirar sus dedos. - Cuando te conocí lo primero que busqué fue alguna señal de anillo en tu dedo, pero nada. - Me reí. - Pero igual me encontré con una sorpresa.

\- Me gusta remojar las galletas de chocolate en leche.

\- ¿Cómo los niños?

\- Sí, me encanta, desde que tengo memoria. - Era la primera vez que reconocía en él una sonrisa tímida, al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a contar sus mas íntimos gustos, pero quería saber más. - Llegamos, venimos por tu filete, y claro, la ensalada. - No sé si era yo, pero todo lo tomaba en doble sentido.

\- Bien. - Suspiré. - Debo volver a las dos al trabajo, Robert. - En serio, pensaba que era imposible que alcanzáramos hacer otra cosa que no fuera comer.

\- Eres jefa, puedes hacer lo que quieras. - Él me tomó de la mano, y me llevó directo hacia las escaleras. - Sabes que el horario de la tarde no es obligación, porque como jefe de redacción debes mandar lo más importante en la mañana. Y no puedes decirme que no, porque lo sé muy bien.

\- Pero no quiero abusar, soy nueva. - Me di la media vuelta antes de subir el primer escalón de la escalera. - No me gusta ser irresponsable.

\- Entonces yo te enseñaré a serlo. - El dorso de su mano se posó en mi mejilla, atrayendo mi rostro a sus labios. Estos gestos me confundían, y me desorbitaba el hecho de que me estaba confundiendo demasiado rápido.

Él me gustaba mucho, llevaba dos semanas pensando en él y tres días teniéndolo cerca de mi. No sé qué tan capaz era para que mi corazón no se entibiara con sus gestos de caballero andante.

Yo sería lo que él quisiera que fuese para él.

Él buscaba olvidar el dolor, y yo buscaba renacer del hoyo en el que me había criado por estos tres años desde que mi madre se había marchado. Ambos teníamos vacíos que llenar, y ambos teníamos un poco de compañía que entregar, sin saber si esta era la forma correcta de hacerlo. Me quité el abrigo y lo de dejé detrás de la puerta de su cuarto de hotel tomándome por sorpresa la forma en que me aprisionó Robert en contra de la puerta. Todo el aire se me iba de los pulmones con sus besos, saboreaba mis labios y yo los suyos lujuriosamente, mientras nuestras manos chocaban buscando acariciarnos más de lo normal.

Mientras los dedos de mis menudas manos se perdían en ese cabello sensual de Robert, sus manos se perdían por mi vestido buscando la cremallera para rasgarla si era posible. Cada célula de mi cuerpo pedían las suyas, como si se mezclaran y pudieran hacer mitosis entre ellas, mis pensamientos eran incoherentes cuando él me tenía entre sus brazos. Golpeó mi espalda en contra de la puerta otra vez, y en vez de dolerme fue algo que me prendió más, porque ese instinto felino dentro de Robert brotaba y yo lo disfrutaba.

Mi vestido fue cayendo otra vez hasta detenerse en mi cintura, al igual que la noche del otro día. Sus manos fueron a mis pechos que ya estaban ansiosos por recibir atención, no sé que es lo que hacía pero me excitaba solo con ese roce, él podría tocarme los senos todo un día y yo tendría orgasmos por doquier de igual forma. Agarré el cuello de su camisa con fuerza atrayéndolo a mí, mientras nuestras bocas se devoraban desesperadas, y una de sus manos subía por mi muslo subiendo mi pierna por sobre su cadera dejando que él estuviera más cerca de mi.

\- Quiero quedarme toda la tarde. - Suspiré apenas mientras sus labios atacaban mi cuello desgarrándolo. - Uh. - Su cadera chocó peligrosamente con la mía, dejándome sentir su erección viva y potente bajo la tela de su pantalón. Quería gozar todo el día, a estas alturas me importaba una mierda volver al trabajo. Tenía algo mucho mejor que hacer.

Volvió a azotarme en contra de la pared cuando una de mis curiosas manos fue hacia aquel bulto del pecado, creo que jamás podría sacar de mi mente aquellos exquisitos gemidos retenidos en su garganta, sonaban tan sensuales que me mataban de a poquito. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse con los míos haciendo que el fuego subiera y subiera, flameando al lado nuestro, haciéndonos parte de esta hoguera que no quería apagarse.

Le quité la camisa mientras caminábamos torpemente a lo que debía ser su cama, me encantaba su pecho, era fuerte y ese vello en medio no podía hacer más que provocar en él un aspecto masculino y viril. Besé su cuello, bajando hasta el comienzo de su mandíbula dejando que él bajara mi vestido hasta el suelo dejándome solo en ropa interior. Pensé que sería una mala idea, pero debía hacerlo… así que volví a besar su cuello aprovechando de dejar un pequeño chupón en alguna parte.

\- ¿Me estás marcando? - Su pregunta no me sacó de mi labor, quería marcarlo.

\- Aham.

\- Entonces también te mereces uno. - Rápidamente cambiamos de posición, Robert se posicionó detrás de mí dejándome a mi de pie bordeando la cama. Sus manos se perdieron por mi torso haciéndome saltar cada vez que pasaban sobre mis pechos aún dentro de mis sostenes. Como sabiendo lo que pensaba, él quitó mi brassiere y llevó sus hábiles pulgares a mis pezones que ya estaban dispuestos para él. Su ávida boca besaba desde atrás mi cuello buscando el lugar perfecto para dejar su marca en mi piel, esperando a clavar sus colmillos. - Tienes los pechos más suaves y ricos que nadie. - Era un singular halago, porque nadie te halagaba los pechos de esa manera, solo te los miran y punto. Pero Robert encontraba el momento perfecto para halagar hasta mi lunar más recóndito del cuerpo.

Mis caderas se balanceaban de manera de estimular a su miembro que ya ansiaba dentro mío, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se metían buscando mi humedad. - Oh, Robert, estoy tan húmeda para ti. - Puse mi mano encima de la suya para indicarle lo que quería, pero como el experto que era ya me estaba estimulando mejor de lo que quería. Mis gemidos no demoraron en aparecer mientras su pulgar se movía encima de la tela que aprisionaba a mi clítoris, haciéndome humedecer más. - Oh, Oh, fóllame ahora.

\- No todavía. - Él se agachó detrás de mí y con sus dientes bajó mi tanga haciéndome derretir al sentir su respiración agitada sobre mi piel. Quería correrme solo con la sensación de que él lo estaba gozando, pero quería que me follara como aquella noche. - Te voy a torturar antes.

Me lanzó sobre la cama y me hizo colocarme en cuatro sin demorarse en chupar mi intimidad haciendo que gritara sonoramente. Se movía tan rápido de arriba hacia abajo que mi mente ya no hilaba ideas, solo quería placer, solo quería acabar en su boca. - ¡Ay, tómame! - Robert no dijo nada y siguió en lo suyo, y yo ya no podía más. Me di la vuelta y sin mediar más, atraje su cuerpo a mi volviéndonos a besar mientras mis manos al fin liberaban su miembro. Le di un par de lamidas que él agradeció con esos gemidos que parecían estaban tocando el cielo. - Quiero tu polla en mi coño ahora. - Dije sobre sus labios.

Me volvió a tomar en brazos y me llevo a una mesa continua, posicionándose entre medio de mis piernas acariciando mis pliegues con la punta de su longitud. Entraba y salía superficialmente hasta que comenzó a embestirme con suma brusquedad, con todo su instinto salvaje, como tanto lo anhelaba. - ¿Te gusta?

\- Ah, si, sigue, oh si.

Ambos nos mirábamos lujuriosamente sin pestañar, me gustaba su semblante caliente y la forma en que me miraba, la forma en que me cogía. - Eres putamente exquisita, ah.

\- Ou, eres el mejor, ohhhh, no pares. - A estas alturas Robert me taladraba, ambos ya estábamos fuera de nuestros cabales. Comencé a estimular mi clítoris mientras me penetraba, sentía que nuestros orgasmos se acercaban. Con suma habilidad mi hombre de ensueño me volvió a tomar en brazos y volvió a llevarme a la cama, para que acabáramos allí, yo encima de él. El sudor nos bañaba, mi cabello estaba todo alborotado y nuestras respiraciones agitadas solo se oían en el silencio de la habitación.

Me lancé a su lado una vez que mi cuerpo caía devastado por el placer. - Eres única, Kristen, excepcionalmente única. - Sonrió mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente, y yo buscaba las sábanas para cobijarnos. Esta era la primera vez que él me dejaba apoyar mi rostro sobre su pecho luego de tener sexo, y vaya que se sentía de maravillas. Su corazón aún saltaba como el galope de un caballo, y su piel aún tenía el rocío del sudor. - ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? - Esas palabras sonaban muy bonitas para mi pobre corazón.

\- En mi casa. - Dije graciosamente y él me siguió con una linda sonrisa. - ¿Qué más te gusta aparte de remojar las galletas en leche?

\- Mmm, me gusta pisar las posas de agua cuando llueve. - Me lo imaginé dando grandes zancadas entre una posa y otra.

\- Me gusta andar desnuda dentro de casa cuando llueve torrencial.

\- Estaré tocando la puerta de tu casa cuando llueva entonces. - Me reí sobre su pecho, y me di el lujo de tocar con la yema de mis dedos su torso, como si fuera un tesoro invaluable.

\- Me gustan los gatos, tenía una que se llamaba Jella, pero se escapó. - Hice un puchero.

\- Yo prefiero los perros, los gatos se mueren.

\- Todos los animales se mueren, pero son mejores los gatos. - Refuté. - Mi gata era excepcional.

\- Quizás vuelve un día. - Robert inclinó mi rostro hacia el suyo, y me robó un beso fugaz. - Me gustan las hamburguesas.

\- También. - Amaba la comida chatarra, aunque solía llevar una dieta equilibrada porque terminaría siendo una bolita. - Me gustan los días nublados.

\- Me gusta el otoño. - Hizo una pausa. - Porque en otoño te conocí. - No, mi corazón.

Bajé la vista y coloqué la misma cara triste de los emoticones de whatsapp. Oh sí, debía tener a Robert en mis redes sociales ahora que pensaba en aquello. - ¿Tienes facebook?

\- Sí, agrégame. - Qué rara esta conversación, era como si tuviera diecisiete y le pidiera a mi platónico que me agregara a facebook para saber cada detalle de lo que hacía noche y día.

\- Espera, debo buscar mi celular. - Corrí tal y como me envió Dios al mundo para encontrar mi bolso. La verdad nunca tuve mucho pudor en mostrar mi cuerpo si estaba con alguien, era de hipócritas taparse tanto si no había caso ya. - Tengo una llamada perdida de mi jefa.

\- Llámala de vuelta y dile que estás enferma.

\- Robert, eres una mala influencia. - Volví a su lado y me senté. - Solo le enviaré un mensaje.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - Después de tanto ejercicio había olvidado todo el hambre que tenía, en cualquier momento mi barriga comenzaría a sonar a modo de alarma.

\- Sí, pero espera un momento. - Abrí la aplicación de la red social en mi celular y tecleé su nombre en el buscador. Lo encontré de inmediato, era imposible no reconocerlo. En su foto de perfil salía con sus hijos, que eran ambos unas gotas de agua al lado suyo por la similitud. - Son… muy lindos tus hijos.

\- Son la razón de mi vida. - Dijo con orgullo que me enterneció el alma.

\- ¿Cómo se llaman? - Robert se sentó mejor a mi lado apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la cama, al igual que yo. Pasó uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y me llevó a apoyarme un poco en el costado de su cuerpo.

Mi corazón, pobre corazón…

\- Ella es Anne de cuatro años y él es Dean de seis. - A Robert parecía gustarle hablar de sus hijos, suponía que se sentía una dicha de tenerlos y saber que eran el orgullo de cada padre. - ¿No te gustaría tener hijos algún día?

\- Sí… si me gustaría. - Dije endulzada por la imagen de mi hombre de ensueño abrazando con tanto amor a sus dos hijitos. - Listo, ya te envié la solicitud de amistad… con derecho a roce. - Bromeé.

\- Tus hijos tendrían unos lindos ojos verdes.

\- Siempre que los genes se carguen a mi favor. - Dejé mi celular de lado, cuando estuviera sola curiosearía en su página de perfil.

\- Estoy seguro que sí, eres muy bonita. - Para de halagarme, quería llorar. - Estoy seguro que ese hombre será muy afortunado de tener hijos contigo. - ¿Por qué era tan cruel? Robert y yo teníamos claro que esto tenía un tiempo determinado, él se devolvería a Londres y cada uno por su lado.

Calabaza, calabaza, cada uno por su casa.

\- De todas formas falta mucho para que me case y haga ese tipo de cosas. - Me encogí de hombros y miré por la ventana.

\- Cuando me casé tenía apenas veintidós años, recién había salido de la universidad y pensaba que estaba preparado para dar el gran paso. - Esto se pondría interesante, lo miré dándole aliento para que siguiera, quería saber tanto de él. - Conocí a Eileen a los diecisiete, cuando entré a la universidad.

\- Creo que todos conocen a ese "alguien" en la universidad. - Me mofé de mi misma. - Continua.

\- Después me contarás sobre eso, Kristen. - Tomó mi mano y comenzó a acariciarla para seguir contándome su vida. - Me enamoré de ella tan rápido como creí, no tenía ojos para nadie más que ella. - Qué suerte la de ella, pensé. - Así que en una fiesta de la universidad le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella aceptó, era todo bastante maravilloso para ser verdad en ese momento. Ella estudiaba psicología e íbamos a la par, y mientras nuestro noviazgo avanzaba nuestra vida se proyectaba. - Hizo una pausa para jugar con mis nudillos y siguió. - En mi último año de universidad me puse a trabajar en un local de comida para juntar dinero e irnos a vivir juntos apenas egresáramos, todo estaba bien planeado.

\- Debes haberla querido mucho para hacer ese tipo de sacrificio. - Aporté, y la verdad me parecía un bonito gesto. Algo que nunca dejé que Michael hiciera por mí, me gustaba mi propio espacio. No obstante, de haber sido Eileen le hubiera dicho que si a Robert sobre vivir juntos.

\- Sí, era mi primer amor y creía mucho en la idea que eso significaba. Alquilé un pequeño departamento en el centro de Londres, cerca de la casa de sus padres por si pasaba algo. Con el tiempo entré a trabajar en el periódico y ella en un hospital de niños, así que todo iba muy bien. Ella estaba feliz y yo también, estábamos enamorados y se supone nada más faltaba. - Nuevamente hizo una pausa y se rascó el cabello. - Dos meses después le pedí que se casara conmigo y dijo que sí, aunque el anillo no era muy costoso.

\- No creo que eso valga la pena cuando alguien lindo te pide matrimonio. - Ese había sido un pensamiento en voz alta. Robert me miró con esa mirada indescifrable, no sé si le contentaba mi pensamiento o qué.

\- No es lo que pensaba en ese entonces, me sentía mediocre por haberle comprado un anillo de solo treinta libras. - Se rió. - En fin, nos casamos en menos de un mes y un par de meses después ella ya estaba esperando a Dean. Era el hombre más feliz de la tierra, no te lo imaginas, tenía todo lo que siempre había querido. Luego nació Anne, y el matrimonio empezó a enfriarse.

\- ¿La rutina?

\- No, ojala hubiese sido eso. Eileen siempre tuvo amigos buenos para la fiesta y a pesar de que ya teníamos hijos nunca asumió un rol muy protagónico como madre. Adoraba a Dean y a Anne, supongo que aún lo hace, ella quería ser mamá tanto como ser psicóloga, pero nunca se dio cuenta de que estaba madurando y que sus hijos necesitaban más de ella que una pista de discoteca. Peleábamos mucho por eso, pero no le daba importancia, trataba de entenderla porque la amaba.

»Hubieron un par de meses en que se tranquilizó y comenzó a ser más responsable, pensé que había sentado cabeza y que ahora si estaría todo normal. Los dos niños comenzaron a ir al kinder y estaban contentos, Eileen los iba a buscar por las tardes mientras yo trabajaba, justo en el tiempo en que ascendí a jefe. La vida comenzaba a tomar un buen rumbo otra vez, éramos felices otra vez. - Lo escuché lentamente, notaba como el tono de su voz se ponía más agrio cuando la historia avanzaba. - Pero hace un año y medio, Eileen volvió a salir con sus amigos, que no negaba me caían bien, pero la descarreaban del sentido de la familia. No es que yo sea tan recto ni aburrido, solo que no tenía tiempo y necesitaba trabajar para darles una vida buena a mis hijos. - Eso me había movido el piso, Robert haría hasta lo imposible por sus pequeños niños y me parecía muy valorable, pero no podía evitar ver a su ex esposa como la villana de la historia… comenzaba a odiarla por no cumplir con la felicidad de mi hombre de ensueño.

\- Es lo que cualquier padre que ama sus hijos haría.

\- Exacto, sentía que con respecto a mis hijos lo estaba haciendo todo bien, pero con Eileen todo se hundía como el Titanic. - Soltó mi mano y tomó la otra y siguió jugando con mis nudillos. - Decidí que para nuestro aniversario la llevaría al mejor hotel a comer una cena romántica, pasaríamos la noche allí y nos reconciliaríamos. Todo estaría bien después de esa noche, pero no fue así. - Esta vez fui yo la tomé su mano, quería que supiera que podía contar conmigo si estaba a punto de revelarme la razón por la que su matrimonio se había roto. - Esa noche reservé la mejor mesa, me vestí con el mejor traje y le regalé el vestido que tanto quería. Llegamos al hotel, cenamos y en medio de la comida ella comenzó con nauseas, por un tonto momento pensé que estaba embarazada, todas se ponen nauseosas cuando llega un bebé. Pero ella se veía enferma debajo del maquillaje que llevaba, así que descarté la idea y dejé que fuese al tocador a recomponerse. Se demoró al menos media hora y comencé a asustarme así que decidí ir a buscarla, siempre he sido bueno para pensar cosas que no son, así que prefería ir por mi mismo para saber si estaba bien.

»Caminé por el pasillo que llevaba al baño de mujeres, iba decidido a encontrarla en lo posible bien, pero me detuve cuando escuché la animada voz de Eileen conversando con otra mujer, que por la voz reconocí que era su mejor amiga. Me quedé escuchando la conversación, me parecía raro que su amiga llegara al hotel justo el día de nuestro aniversario. Lo peor vino después, seguí escuchando la conversación de ellas y me extrañó la manera en que se trataban. Yo entiendo muy bien el cariño entre amigas, pero esto sobrepasaba lo normal. La amiga de Eileen le prometía que podrían seguir en lo que tenían mientras supieran esconderlo, mientras yo no me enterara de nada, Eileen en cambio le respondía que la amaba pero que debía irse porque en cualquier momento yo sospecharía de algo. Y era tarde… entré al baño para encarar a Eileen en el momento menos apropiado, justo cuando vi aquella imagen que aún odio recordar. Eileen se lanzaba a los brazos de su amiga cuando entré y justo alcancé a presenciar un beso… se me vino el mundo encima. Había estado enamorado de una mujer que nunca me correspondió, que me uso para que nadie supiera su verdadera identidad. - Oh mierda, no sabía qué decir. Estas cosas solo sucedían en las películas, en los libros, no en la vida real… no justo al ser más puro de este mundo. - Había desperdiciado doce años de mi vida amando a alguien que siempre fue lesbiana, que siempre tuvo a esa amiga cerca y jamás lo noté.

\- Oh, por Dios, Robert. - Me di la vuelta para poder mirarlo, se veía devastado, apenado y frustrado. Lo abracé y él aceptó mi gesto de caridad hacia él, de hecho se dio la libertad de botar su rostro en mi hombro, él solo quería consuelo. - Esa mujer jugó con tu corazón, jamás te mereció.

\- Ella trató de desmentirlo, pero ya no había forma de decir lo contrario. Al día siguiente, fui al juzgado y abrí el proceso de divorcio, tenía que separarme de ella. Y desde hace un año que estamos en el proceso, en uno o dos meses más estaríamos divorciados definitivamente. - Me separé de él y tomé sus manos.

\- Lo siento mucho, Robert.

\- Lo peor, es que me imploró que no le dijera a nadie sobre su condición sexual, que ella firmaría abiertamente los papeles de divorcio si yo me quedaba callado. Y como el idiota que era, seguía amándola y accedí.

\- ¿Y tus hijos?

\- Como en los papeles no hay evidencia de que ella me engañó, se quedó con la tuición de los niños y solo puedo tenerlos conmigo los fines de semana. - Dijo apenado, si él hubiera dicho la verdad la custodia sería suya.

\- Deberías hablar, Robert, esos niños merecen estar contigo… ¿Acaso ella pretende tener la familia feliz con esa otra mujer junto a tus hijos?

\- Ya es tarde, creo que no puedo hacer nada. - Quise abrazarlo otra vez, pero él tomó mis manos jugando con mis nudillos. - Mi vida se volvió una miseria.

\- No digas eso, nunca es tarde para poner todo en su lugar… recuerda que todo cae por su propio peso. - Sus ojos volvieron a mirarme y esta vez no fue su boca la que sonrió, sino que sus ojos.

\- ¿Te puedo decir algo?

\- Claro, dime. - Accedí.

\- Cuando estoy contigo, me olvido de todo lo demás, me siento bien otra vez. - Abrí mis ojos de par en par, y tuve miedo de mi corazón débil. - Me da miedo.

\- No te preocupes, no soy lesbiana. - Traté de bromear para evitar hablar sobre lo que había dicho. Robert no quería compromisos, pero su manera de actuar era muy distinta, aún más lo que me decía. ¿Qué le daba miedo? ¿Enamorarse de mí?

Corazón débil no decaigas.

\- ¿Ves? Eres tan espontánea, no tienes ataduras con nada y eres sincera.

\- Creo que me conoces rápido. - Me sonrojé un poco y me senté a su lado otra vez. - Ahora sabes que podemos ser amigos.

\- Gracias. - Esta vez dejó un beso en mi mejilla y con eso fui feliz. - ¿Tu historia? Yo también quiero saber.

\- Bueno, mi historia no es tan larga. - Reí nerviosa y comencé a sincerarme. - Vivía en California con mis padres y hermanos, en una villa dentro de Los Ángeles. Éramos bastante felices, o quizás más estables que felices, que no es lo mismo. Mis padres estaban bien casados, tenían buenos trabajos y con mis hermanos teníamos una buena relación, además que me protegían por ser la menor.

\- Siempre imaginé que eras la menor. - Robert ordenó uno de mis mechones y me dio cosquillas en la espalda.

\- Me vestían de niñito por ser la menor, todos eran hombres allí, no sé qué tan genial sea eso.

\- Cuando tenía cinco años mis hermanas me vestían de niña y me decían Claudia, comparemos, ¿Qué es peor?- No sé cuanto rato me reí por aquello, quizás unos cinco minutos, pero él parecía satisfecho por hacerme reír.

\- Oh, creo que lo tuyo es peor. - Paré de reír con el estómago dolorido. - Bueno, como te decía, todo iba bien hasta que mis padres se separaron, justo un año antes de que yo saliera de la secundaria. Mi idea siempre fue entrar en NYU y mi madre lo sabía, había ahorrado para que cumpliera mi sueño. Así que al momento en que se divorciaron me vine a vivir con mamá acá, en cambio mis hermanos se quedaron con mi papá.

\- ¿Y ahí dejaste de ser la niña niñito? - Robert me molestaba, pero me agradaba.

\- Sí, con el tiempo tuve que acostumbrarme a ser más femenina. Bueno, eso da lo mismo, la cosa es que entré a la universidad y mi madre trabajaba en unos teatros de por aquí como guionista, y como yo hacía ayudantías teníamos para el alquiler y los gastos del mes.

» Mi padre falleció un año después de que nos vinimos a Nueva York, a causa de la depresión. Mis hermanos me odian porque ni mamá ni yo fuimos al funeral. Mi madre seguía dolida, ya que mi papá le había sido infiel y no sentía ganas de ir a verlo y como yo estaba de su lado prefería quedarme con ella. Los meses pasaron y claramente con mi familia paterna nos distanciamos para siempre, y tampoco es que me importe volver a verlos. Con mi mamá estábamos bien, hasta que un día fue a hacerse un chequeo y le encontraron un cáncer en grado tres, era cosa de tiempo para que se convirtiese en cáncer terminal. Yo estaba por terminar la universidad y lo único que le pedía a Dios era que le diera vida a mi mamá un par de meses más para que me viera egresada, y descansara en paz. Y tal como si hubiese pedido un deseo, un mes después de que me titulé mi madre falleció.

\- Siento mucho lo de tu mamá, Kristen. - Esta vez Robert besó mi hombro con ternura y me cobijó en sus brazos.

\- Eso fue hace tres años, los mismos tres años que llevo sola. - Gemí de pena, quería llorar porque no me estaba sintiendo bien contando esto. - Entré a trabajar en el periódico y me centré en eso, tampoco es que mi vida amorosa fuera de maravilla, porque me había aburrido de él, y él de mí. Todo eso justo cuando yo empezaba mi anhelada vida laboral, pero aquí estoy… supongo que son esas las cosas de las que se aprende algo. Aunque lo único que he aprendido es a extrañar a mi mamá cada vez más. - Robert me abrazó más, y besó mi frente. Nadie había hecho eso en todos estos años, y se lo agradecía. - Me pondré a llorar si me abrazas más, no quiero llorar.

\- No quiero que llores, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. - No sé qué pasaba aquí, después de todo habíamos tocados los puntos débiles del otro y nos estábamos colocando sentimentales. - Soy tu amigo. - Y ahí volví a sonreír.

\- Muchas gracias. - Lo abracé rodeando su cintura.

\- Al menos ahora ya no estás tan sola. - No quería que se fuera nunca este hombre de mi vida, no quería. Si esto duraba solo un mes, lo aprovecharía, aunque mi corazón se tuviese que enamorar y luego olvidarlo.

\- Tu tampoco. - Le sonreí cuando sus ojos brillaban potentemente, hubiese querido besar sus labios pero mi actitud se habría visto demasiado romántica, y no quería… ya no sé lo que quería después de esta conversación. - Tengo hambre, aún quiero mi filete con ensalada, Robert.

\- Llamaré al servicio de habitación de inmediato, Kristen. - Él sonrió ampliamente y salió de la cama para colocarse algo de ropa, en cambio, me quedé en la cama mirando el cielo gris por la ventana. Una lágrima salió traicioneramente, me sentía confundida, me sentía extraña.

Esa tarde no volvería al trabajo, me quedaría con él… aunque mi corazón se estrujara más y más. Tenía razón, él tenía un vacío que llenar, yo también tenía uno que rellenar y cuando estábamos juntos esos huecos se tapaban. Mis heridas no dolían tanto, y quizás las suyas tampoco. Quizás nos gustaba vivir en este mundo de fantasía que duraría un mes, un mes que por favor rogaba pasara lento.

* * *

**¿Qué hacen estos dos perdiendo el tiempo?... ¡Amense YA! No sé ustedes, pero ya quiero ver a Robert junto a sus hijitos :)**

**¿Merezco review? :)**


	4. 4rd

**NOTA: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a la vida real, pero la trama, situaciones, etc. pertenecen a mi creatividad y calenturiento cerebro. Es una historia ficticia que no se acopla a la realidad.**

**Lovers' Eyes**

_4th_

**_._**

Las nubes se estaban apelotonando en el cielo, siendo la gran sábana que caía sobre el macizo de la ciudad, y las hojas secas de vez en cuando chocaban en contra del cristal de las ventanas, a causa de la brisa de la tarde. El ruido de la calle aumentaba a esta hora cuando la gran mayoría estaba saliendo de sus trabajos, donde seguramente yo debería estar ahora… solo que la tentación me había ganado enormemente y no podía salir de aquí.

Me había almorzado mi ansiado filete con presura, dejando las ensaladas al final mientras me colocaba una de sus perfumadas camisetas. Tuve una pequeña sensación de melancolía cuando sentí su ropa holgada sobre mi menudo cuerpo, recordando que para mí esto era algo tan íntimo, como cuando estaba con Michael.

Sentía que en un par de horas habíamos cruzado nuestras barreras y eso me asustaba, y sé que a Robert también, porque lo había dicho. El estómago se me revolvía como cuando una estaba en esa etapa de enamoramiento y atracción, esa etapa en que te podían decir algo ínfimo y te hacía bien de todas maneras. Yo sabía que si le abría mi corazón terminaría sufriendo, no podía seguirlo a Londres porque mi vida estaba atada a Nueva York y tenía un buen trabajo que me había costado conseguirlo. Aún así, mi mente se torturaba pensando en que luego de su divorcio se buscara a una mujer que encajara en su vida, y que volviera a comenzar… olvidándose de mí. Era egoísta de mi parte, porque muy bien sabía que Robert merecía ser feliz con una mujer que lo amara de verdad, que sane sus heridas y que jamás piense ni por un segundo en hacerle daño.

\- ¿Tienes frío? - Robert había dejado su rostro a la altura de mi nuca. Sentía como suavemente su aire chocaba con la mi piel de mi cuello produciéndome cosquillas. Su brazo rodeaba mi cintura y si pierna descansaba sobre las mías, teniéndome presa.

\- No, ¿Por qué? - Acaricié sus nudillos con mi mano observando como chocaban las hojas en la ventana.

\- No sé, tienes las manos heladas. - Él rápidamente posó su mano sobre la mía, manteniéndola sobre mi cintura. Su nariz hizo un camino sobre mi cuello haciéndome retorcer por las cosquillas.

\- Siempre tengo las manitos heladas. - ¿Manitos? ¿Desde cuando hablaba con diminutivos? De todas maneras apenas le dije aquello, sobó mis manos tratando de abrigarlas.

\- Entonces las abrigaré. - Sonrió sobre mi cuello mientras sus enormes pies jugaban torpemente con los míos debajo de la colcha. Se sentía tan bien todo este revoltijo de sensaciones, me sentía eternamente plácida, acogida y querida. Sentía que él necesitaba tanto como yo compartir las horas del día con alguien, y yo solo accedía. - A esta hora estarías con tu amiguito bebiendo un café…

\- Creo que prefiero quedarme aquí. - Estaba delirando con sus tiernas caricias. Eran mucho mejor que un vaso de café, por mucho que fuesen mi perdición. - Aunque no se volverá a repetir.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Robert debidamente se asustó, quizás pensaba que yo quería cortar toda esta aventura, pero él no sabía que estaba más loca que nunca con la idea de continuar por mucho tiempo con esto.

\- A que eres una mala influencia. - Me di la media vuelta para encararlo y perderme en esos hermosos ojos azules. - No puedo volver a faltar al trabajo por la tarde. - Fruncí el ceño, para colocarle melodrama a la situación. Esta vez fui yo la que rodeó su cintura acercándome más a su cuerpo.

\- De vez en cuando debes hacer algunas cosas alocadas, ¿No? - Oh no, por qué otra vez tenía sus labios sobre los míos. Nos parecíamos mucho, en el sentido de que del dicho al hecho no hacíamos nada. Teníamos claro, y nos hacíamos entender de que no podíamos involucrarnos tanto, pero estábamos haciendo todo lo contrario.

Su boca aún sabía al jugo natural de frambuesa que se había bebido, lo que hacía mas adictivos sus besos. - ¿Hay algún reproductor de música aquí? - Congelé nuestro beso, cuando noté que el silencio descomunal me estaba matando.

\- Sí, en esa esquina debajo del televisor hay algo. - Dijo apuntando la esquina que poseía un plasma muy lujoso. La verdad el hotel Bowery era puro lujo y entendía bien que cada una de sus especias debía costar un buen par de ojos de la cara.

\- Podría conectar mi Iphone, quiero escuchar música. - Sus grandes manos me tenían aprisionada, y su rostro aún estaba tentadoramente cerca del mío. - Déjame colocarlo y vuelvo.

\- No, no vayas. - Me retuvo en sus brazos y ese gesto me estrujó el corazón… otra vez. Volvió a besarme, me resistí pero era obvio que luego de dejar pasar unos segundos sus besos se volvían en una droga difícil de dejar. Me estaba acostumbrando a sus besos, muy rápido a mi parecer, pero lo estaba haciendo.

Viernes, sábado, domingo y lunes… esos eran los días que llevaba de existencia nuestra pseudo relación. Me entristecía saber que me estaba doblegando fácilmente, y no sabía si podría salir tan fácilmente de su vida. Él podría hacerlo, porque tenía a sus adorables hijos a quien cuidar, y no lo juzgaba. Si fuera madre, haría exactamente lo mismo, ellos serían mi prioridad número uno.

\- Solo me iré por unos segundos, exagerado. - Besé su nariz, y sentí como si rememorara momentos preciados con Michael. No es que lo extrañe, de hecho ya no sentía lo que me había costado borrar, más bien era esa matadora sensación de compartir momentos sutiles y amorosos con alguien, con alguien que también quería compartir contigo. - Suéltame. - Le hice cosquillas en un costado, lo que hizo que al fin me soltara.

Algo más en la lista de cosas de Robert: era extremadamente cosquilloso.

\- Está bien, pero con una condición. - Dijo picaronamente, contrastando con la dulzura de sus bellos ojos. Lo miré esperando a que me dijera esa condición para que me dejara escapar a colocar música, luego volvería corriendo a sus brazos. - ¿Cenemos juntos esta noche?

\- Ouh, pero… mañana debo trabajar y no sé… te terminarás cansando de mí de tanto verme. - Dije sin mirarlo, saliendo de la cama para colocar mi música en el reproductor. Se sentía extraño andar con su ropa puesta, pero me gustaba sentirme rodeada de su aroma.

\- ¿Qué sujeto podría cansarse de ti? - Que bueno era que le estuviera dando la espalda, porque sonreí como tonta.

\- ¿Siempre eres tan bueno para halagar a las mujeres? - Me senté en frente del reproductor y del plasma, buscando alguna conexión para mi aparato.

\- Siempre y cuando tenga la personalidad más versátil del mundo, que tenga las piernas más exquisitas del mundo, que tenga los ojos verdes esmeralda más bonitos que haya visto y que de unos fenomenales besos… ahí es cuando ocupo mi lado halagador. - Me sonrojé, y agradecí otra vez que él no me estuviera mirando a la cara.

\- No sabes la manera en que estoy rodando mis ojos ahora mismo. - Reí.

\- ¿Entonces qué dices… sobre comer en la noche?

\- No sé, quizás es mejor que lo dejemos para el viernes, Robert. - Fui sincera conmigo misma. Mi idea no era enamorarme, aunque doblegase a mi corazón tan rápido, pero si lo podía evitar era mucho mejor. - Es que… con el trabajo y todo eso termino cansada, y prefiero descansar en la tarde. El viernes es un buen día para salir…

\- Está bien. - Parecía disgustado, pero debía mantenerme firme. El silencio se interpuso y traté de buscar inmediatamente algo que disipara esto, así que coloqué Hotel California para que el ritmo de sus melodiosas guitarras guiaran mi caminar de vuelta a la cama… a su lado. - ¿Te quedarás hasta tarde hoy?

\- Hasta las ocho me parece bien. - Me acomodé dentro de la cama pero me alejé de él, debíamos tratar de hacer lo posible de que nuestros corazones no se enamoraran.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Me miró de costado.

\- ¿Qué hago de qué? - Lo miré perpleja. Robert alargó su brazo hasta mí y se acercó lentamente hasta volver a tenerme cobijada con su cuerpo.

\- Suelo estar siempre solo, excepto los fines de semana, claramente. - Sonrió de una manera tierna pensando en sus pequeños niños. - Pero en la semana salgo a las cinco del trabajo, llego a mi departamento y estoy solo. - Era como escuchar la rutina de mi vida. - Tenerte a ti, es olvidar mi soledad. Como no estoy acompañado nunca, tener a alguien que quiera perder su tiempo conmigo es valorable, de verdad suelo aburrir a la gente. - Una de sus manos se metió por debajo de la camiseta para acariciar mi abdomen haciendo círculos con sus dedos. - Me gusta tu compañía, sería un honor que te pudiera llevar a Londres. - Oh… oh… no, no podía ser, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Traté de ser consciente de mi emoción interna para que él no me viera como una idiota cuasi enamorada. Si fuera posible obvio que me metería en su maleta.

\- No soy una persona que sea muy… ¿Cómo decirlo?… entretenida, o que tenga panorama todos los días. Suelo ser muy metódica, práctica y ordenada. Siempre he sido de esa forma y Michael se aburrió de eso, creo. - Me encogí de hombros y lo miré para notar su reacción, la cual era de extrema complacencia y no sabía por qué.

\- Te sorprendería lo similar que soy a lo que dices. - Me contenté y con eso explicaba su semblante. Qué bonito era notar que en eso éramos parecido, qué triste notar que esto no duraría. - Es raro, pero noté que eras así el día en que te conocí.

\- Insisto, me conoces muy rápido. - Reí chocando con su pecho y él me sujeto el rostro con ternura para toparme con su mirada que me debilitaba.

\- ¿Y eso te da miedo? - No me dejó responder. - Porque a mi sí, eres peligrosamente adictiva. - Sus labios jugaron con los míos esta vez, ellos eran los responsables que yo cayera sin poder defenderme.

Su cuerpo rápidamente se situó sobre el mío y yo debidamente le dí paso, sin oponerme. Agarré sus cabellos como se me estaba haciendo costumbre, además sabía que aquello le gustaba. Me sentía mágica esta vez, universalmente feliz, porque me gustaba lo que él me ofrecía, aunque fueran sus simples caricias, el simple deseo carnal.

Su tiempo lo gastaba conmigo, haciendo que los segundos fuesen eternos para el reloj. Su piel tibia calentaba mis piel fría, me entibiaba hacía adentro llegando a mi corazón, peligrosamente mal.

La canción que sonaba era traicionera para mi, quizás él también la estaba oyendo con atención, sin contar que estábamos actuando de una manera un tanto romántica. Robert ni siquiera me había quitado la camiseta, solo me besaba como si fuese lo último que haría en vida, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabello tiernamente. No sé qué pretendíamos, no sé qué mierda había hecho la vida uniéndonos.

_«Todas la estrellas, las haces brillar como si fueran de nosotros. No hay nadie en el mundo mas que tú y yo. Tú y yo. No hay nadie en el mundo más que tú y yo.»_

Quería explotar, el momento estaba siendo demasiado romántico y la canción aumentaba este ambiente. No quería romper este momento, pero mi corazón… su corazón, no aguatarían. - ¿Robert…?

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Me miró extrañado.

\- Uhm… creo que suena un celular. - No sé si mi mente quería que algo estropeara el momento o de verdad estaba sonando un celular. De todas formas, una parte de mí, quizás la más racional, quería parar.

\- Creo que es el mío. - Robert salió disparado a buscar su aparato, supuse que una de las grandes razones por las que lo haría es porque sus hijos debían llamarlo cada día. - Hola, amor. - Era un paranoica, pero me imaginaba a Robert pronunciando esa palabra solo para mí. Robert se acercó a la cama, y entró para quedarse a mi lado. - ¿Cómo estás, mi pequeña? - Era adorable escucharlo, demasiado adorable. Podía escuchar la voz de la pequeña respondiendo, "Bien, papi, te extrañamos". - Yo también te extraño, mi vida. - El pulgar de su mano que sostenía mi hombro hacia su cuerpo, acariciaba en círculos mi piel. - En unas tres semanas más estaré allá. - Mi estómago se hizo añicos, pero a la vez la felicidad de esos niños dependía de que su padre volviera a buscarlos. "Mami, no nos hache dormil como tú". Ow, obvio que esa víbora estaría más pendiente de otras cosas que sus propios hijos. Me sentí agria al pensar que ella utilizó a mi hombre de ensueño para tener hijos, ellos no tenían la culpa. "Quelemos irnos a vivir contigo". - Ya estaré en Londres para que estemos juntos y salgamos, mi vida. Quizás mamá está muy cansada y por eso no les cuenta cuentos. - Por Dios, Robert, no la justifiques. "Papito, te quelo mucho". Robert me sonrío y le sonreí, me parecía tierno verlo en modo papá. - Yo también, mi amor. - "Anne, ya hablaste mucho, dame a papá", ese debía ser su hijo Dean. "Papi, Dean me quita el tolofono". Era gracioso escuchar como su pequeña hija aún tenía dificultad para decir algunas palabras. - Dámelo, pero antes mándame unos de esos ricos besos tuyos. - Y yo aquí robándole besos a su papi. "Muaaaaaack, papi te quelo mucho". - Yo también, te amo, mi pequeña sustancia rosadita y hermosa. - Ow, si pudiera elegir el prototipo de hombre para que fuera padre de mis hijos, elegiría la forma de ser de Robert. La pequeña rió antes las palabras de su padre y le cedió el turno a su hermano. "Papi, te estamos llamando a escondidas". Me alarmé un poco al escuchar eso, y Robert se colocó tenso. - ¿Por qué, pasó algo con mamá? - "No, o sea, no quiere que ocupemos el teléfono tan tarde*. Noté como Robert se relajó, allá en Londres era más tarde y se suponía que los pequeños debían ir a dormir ya. "Pero es que te echamos de menos, con mamá es todo aburrido, además la tía Diana viene todos los días y nos saca a pasear a lugares muy aburridos, papá. Ni siquiera nos lleva al parque como tú… y no comemos helado". - Uh, Diana, ¿A qué va a la casa? - Mmm, Diana debía ser la "mejor amiga" de su casi ex esposa. "No sé, papi, solo hojean unas revistas". - Para la próxima, díganle a mamá que quieren ir a ver a sus abuelos, quédense allá unos días. Yo llamaré a la abuela para que sepa, ¿Está bien? - Era claro, Robert no quería que sus hijos estuvieran entre el núcleo de Eileen y Diana. Robert no quería que sus hijos supieran la verdad, porque no la comprenderían. Además sufrirían. "¡Shi, la casa de los abuelos!", Anne exclamaba desde Londres y sonreí. "Está bien, papi, le diré a mamá que queremos ir", dijo Dean. - Bien, allí podrán jugar todo lo que quieran y estoy seguro que el abuelo los sacará a pasear. - De seguro los padres de Robert babeaban con sus nietos. "Ya, papi, te dejo, porque mamá nos puede pillar, debemos dormir". - Ya, hijo mío, que tengan buenas noches, los amo. - "¡Te amo, papá!", dijo el pequeño despidiendo de su adorable padre. Robert se quedó mirando el visor del celular hasta que la llamada finalizó.

\- Eres… muy adorable. - Él sonrío tímidamente, me gustaba esa sonrisa. - ¿Tus hijos saben del divorcio?

\- Si saben, sufrieron bastante, quizás aún lo hacen. Pero creo que en parte lo comprendieron. - Dijo un poco triste.

\- Es una pena, Robert. - Giré en la cama para sostenerme con los codos y poder mirarlo. - No me incumbe, pero siento y creo que deberías contarle la verdad al mundo.

\- ¿Sobre qué? - Me observó con templanza.

\- Sobre su condición sexual.

\- No sé, quizás. - Se veía ofuscado, sin salida. Él sabía que esa sería la mejor solución a todos los problemas. Sus hijos vivirían siempre con él, y serían felices. - Es algo que tendré que ver cuando vuelva. - Ojala se demore en llegar ese día. Bajé la mirada un poco contrariada. - Mientras tanto, tu… - Pescó mis labios con dulzura con su boca. - …serás mi hermosa distracción. - Gemí en sus labios de semi felicidad, siempre tendría la disposición para ser quien lo haga vivir un poco más.

\- Creo que estábamos en algo… - Dije sugestivamente, siendo yo esta vez la que lo aprisionaba con mi cuerpo. Volví a besarlo, a aprisionarlo, llevándonos otra vez a encender el fuego.

Quería perder el tiempo con él, porque era una buena forma de gastarlo.

Me estaba observando en el espejo antes de irme a trabajar, ya era día jueves y por suerte faltaba poco para que llegara el viernes. Amaba mi trabajo, me gustaba lo que hacía, pero era rico saber que tenía días para descansar. Suzie quería que nos juntáramos después del trabajo a pasear por el Central Park mientras bebíamos un rico café. No me parecía mala idea, de hecho le diría que por favor se quedara a dormir en mi departamento porque ambas teníamos mucho que conversar.

Siempre que me maquillaba solía utilizar un poco de máscara de pestañas o a veces una sutil línea negra sobre mis pestañas. A veces solo me pintaba los labios de color rosado para darles un toque más dulce, pero jamás algo exagerado. Lo que más prefería cuidar era la piel de mi rostro, gastar una parte del dinero en buenos productos era lo que prefería. La verdad no me gustaba maquillarme mucho, prefería la naturalidad, pero la compostura que merecía este trabajo hacía necesario arreglarme un poco y a usar los fatídicos tacones. Adoraba mis fines de semana porque podía andar con pantaletas y una polera simple en casa, podía tener mi cabello todo enmarañado y alocado y además colocar mi música favorita a todo lo que el volumen daba. Esa era yo por dentro, tan simple y sencilla. Hoy solo llevaría unos pantalones de tela negros y un sweater azul, ya que la mañana estaba un poco fría.

Volví a mirarme y noté que mis ojos brillaban, como nunca antes. Era el efecto que aquel hombre me estaba produciendo, a pasos agigantados. No lo veía desde el lunes, cuando amablemente me vino a dejar hasta la puerta de mi edificio. Era increíble lo mucho que pensaba en él durante el día, imaginaba que andaba por allí recabando información para sus reportajes o que estaba en importantes reuniones en el edificio que mantenía un par de oficinas para los corresponsales del The Sun. Noté que en mi cuello resaltaba una gran marca violácea, ¡No podía ser! Recién vino a notarse más aquel chupón, siendo que habían pasado tres días desde que lo ví. Antes no se notaba, solo se veía una pequeña mancha rosada que no llamaba la atención, pero ahora era de color violeta y cualquiera sabría la procedencia de una marca como esa. Estaba marcada con su boca en mi cuello, quizás el también… pero oh Dios, todo el mundo me miraría. De inmediato, saqué un pañuelo de uno de los cajones y lo coloqué de la mejor manera para que no se notara aquel vil chupón.

\- Oh, por Dios, pero qué maravilla encontrar a la chica más linda del New York Times caminando por allí. - Era Mike, y parecía muy feliz por haberse topado conmigo. Yo iba escuchando música, pensando en mi hombre de ensueño.

\- Ho-hola, Mike. - Sonreí educadamente y estreché su mano.

\- Vamos, Kristen, estamos fuera del trabajo. No necesitas ser tan formal para saludar a un amigo. - ¿Eh, somos amigos?. Él me siguió el paso, e inevitablemente no tenía como correr de aquí.

\- Es la costumbre, Mike. - Dije mirando hacia al frente, mientras en mi mug bebía chocolate caliente que había preparado antes de salir.

\- ¿Crees que hoy podamos salir, Kristen? - Mike sonreía con facilidad, él era de esa gente que se le catalogaba de risa fácil. En él quedaba bien, porque contrastaba muy bien con su personalidad.

\- Mike, lo siento… - Puse mi mejor cara de disculpas. - Saldré con una amiga a lo que acabe la tarde. - Otra vez su semblante de decepción…

\- Sé que no te gusto, pero podrías hacer el intento. Podría hacerte muy feliz y… - Buscó las palabras. - De verdad, me gustas mucho, Kristen… desde que llegaste al periódico.

\- Oh, Mike. - Quizás me lo esperaba, pero no de esta manera. Me apenaba saber que no le podría corresponder. - Mike, estoy… saliendo con alguien.

\- Ya veo… por eso, me evitas.

\- No es eso, es solo que sería injusto darte ilusiones. - Evité su mirada porque me producía lástima, y no quería sentir compasión porque actuaría irracionalmente. - Mike, podemos ser amigos, no te negaría eso… pero en cuanto, a lo otro, es mejor que no.

\- ¿Sales hace mucho tiempo con ese sujeto? - Comprendía su masoquismo, porque yo era igual.

\- Unas semanas. - Mentí, si le decía que eran solo unos días él tendría más razones para seguir insistiendo.

\- ¿Te gusta mucho? - Ay… de pies a cabeza, demasiado.

\- No deberías hacerme esas preguntas, Mike… no quiero hacerte daño, ni esas cosas. - Le sonreí amablemente, mientras sus ojos se entristecían. Me sentía malvada, pero esto no mi culpa al cien por ciento… él sabía que no tenía posibilidades porque siempre lo trataba como un compañero más

\- Lo sé, soy muy idiota. - Mike se alejó unos centímetros de mí, mientras caminábamos. - Pero acepto la propuesta de amistad. - Dijo secamente.

\- Está bien. - Lo abracé de puro impulso, me sentía un poco mal porque él se veía triste.

\- No me abraces, esto me ilusiona. - Dijo rechazando mi abrazo con sus manos. Lo entendí, y fue para mejor. - Solo seremos compañeros de trabajo, ya no te veré como una chica linda.

\- Mike, lo siento en serio. - Lo miré y sus ojos ya no me observaban con ese brillo de antes, quizás ahora me odiaba. Yo solo estaba siendo sincera, porque no quería hacerlo sufrir.

\- Estoy bien, solo sigamos caminando. - Le seguí el paso, aunque esta vez hubo mucho silencio, siendo que la contaminación acústica era horrible en las grandes avenidas de Nueva York. De todas maneras había silencio Aún siendo certera con él, le había hecho daño.

Llegamos al edificio y Mike me dejó para tomar las escaleras, yo subí por el ascensor esperando no encontrarme con nadie porque me sentía toda una villana por haber herido a un pequeño conejillo. Me tomé lo que quedaba de mi chocolate caliente y me tragué las lágrimas por la rara sensación.

Una notificación de mi celular me hizo saltar cuando salí del ascensor, esperé a llegar a mi oficina para revisar de qué iba la cosa. Posiblemente, serían un buen par de correos por revisar desde los otros departamentos del New York Times. Dejé mi pequeña mochila azul que llevaba hoy en el sofá, junto a mi pequeño bolso a un lado. Miré por el ventanal mirando la ciudad con su encapotado cielo, quería llorar porque aún me sentía extraña por la reacción de Mike… pero qué diablos, no podía afectarme tanto. De seguro, él lo comprendería y después de un tiempo se le pasaría este platónico amor.

Miré mi celular y tenía una llamada pérdida de Suzie, otra de Ruth y una notificación de facebook. Lo primero que hice fue apretar el icono de la red social para sonreír como una idota… como la idiota que me estaba volviendo a causa suya. Una mandíbula recta, una barba arreglada y unos labios con el grosor perfecto… ah sí, y ojos azules. Eso era describirlo a él, era pensar en que por unos días, me pertenecía… pensé mientras tocaba la zona en que estaba esa marca violeta en mi cuello.

**"Robert Thomas Pattinson ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad."**

¡Sí!

Mi día se había compuesto completamente, y vaya que se había demorado este hombre en aceptarme. Revisé de inmediato su perfil, notando que había cambiado la foto por una en donde salía de medio lado fumando un cigarro, mientras él exhalaba tentadoramente el humo. Al parecer alguien le había sacado aquella fotografía y le agradecía mucho que lo hubiese hecho, porque ese perfil masculino y tentador me derretía. Noté que la portada de su perfil era una fotografía de sus hijos en la playa, la pequeña Anne llevaba un traje de baño rosado que en la zona de las caderas parecía llevar un pequeño vestidito, mientras que Dane llevaba unas bermudas de superhéroe, de Robert solo se alcanzaban a ver sus pies, ya que él parecía haber tomado la foto.

Seguí bajando por la página para ver si encontraba algo que me diera más información sobre él. Leí con detención lo que decía en la zona de 'Información', decía que trabajaba en The Sun, que había nacido en Londres un 13 de mayo y… ¡Qué estaba soltero!

\- ¿Por qué saltas de esa forma, Kristen? - Ruth estaba desde la puerta mirándome con gracia, mientras yo literalmente saltaba. - ¿Acaso te ganaste la lotería? - Uff, supiera ella que ganarme la lotería para mí sería ganarme el corazón de Robert.

\- Oh, nada, Ruth. - Le sonreí emotivamente, quería seguir saltando como idiota. - ¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo?

\- Creo que no… - Me dio una sonrisa maliciosa. - ¿Por qué no vienes y me das un abrazo? - Sin soltar el celular de mis manos di pasos rápidos hacia ella y la abracé. - Siento, ser tan maternal contigo, pero es que me preocupa tu integridad. Eres muy joven para sufrir.

\- Hola, Kristen, ¿Cómo estás? ¿No es mejor que empecemos por allí antes de que comencemos con temas densos? - Me reí manteniendo mi rostro sobre su hombro, mientras ella jugueteaba con los rizos de mi cabello.

\- Sé que estás bien, porque se te nota en la mirada. - Me miró exhaustivamente y me sonrió. - ¿Sigues con él, cierto?

\- Uhm… - No sabía si decirle que si, porque no quería pelear con ella otra vez.

\- Ya comprendí, si te hace bien estar con él lo comprenderé, además investigué sobre tu hombrecito. - Dijo con aquella suficiencia que siempre expelía de su personalidad.

\- ¡¿Qué.. Qué?! - La miré espantada, cómo es que había hecho eso.

\- Si, es increíble la gran información que puedes encontrar por allí. Supe que trabaja en The Sun y que sí, está en proceso de divorcio.

\- Espera, esa información no se sabe buscándola en Google simplemente. ¿Qué hiciste, Ruth? - Me alteré, sabía que Ruth era de esas personas que buscaba lo quesería hasta en el lugar más recóndito del mundo.

\- Nada, solo sé que al menos ya no andas con un hombre tan casado. - Me guiñó un ojo, comportándose completamente distinta al otro día. - Solo quiero que sepas que debes ser lo bastante madura para no sufrir tanto después.

\- Díselo a mi corazón. - Desbloqueé la pantalla de mi celular para seguir viendo el perfil de facebook de Robert.

\- ¿Te gusta mucho? - La miré como un ciervo mojado y desnutrido, con miedo y frío. - Ay, Kristen, esa mirada me lo dijo todo.

\- Es que… me trata tan bien. - Me acerqué a la puerta y la cerré, para luego sostenerme en ella. - Me encanta, he pensado todos estos días en él. Sé que un día se va a ir, que volverá a Londres y que se olvidará de mí.

\- Tiene hijos, es obvio que debe volver.

\- Lo sé, son unas ternuras. - Pensé en la foto en que Robert salía con sus hijos. - Pero él me gusta mucho, sé que también le gusto.

\- Si no le gustaras no te buscaría, y parece que le gusta tu compañía. - Dijo apuntando mi marca violeta del cuello. Maldito pañuelo, para qué colocarlo si no tapaban lo que debían tapar.

\- No me mires el chupón. - Me tapé con la mano, pero Ruth se acercó a mí y arregló mejor el pañuelo en mi cuello.

\- Ahí está mejor, además ahora tenemos una reunión. - Dijo sonriéndome.

\- Dime que no debo hablar delante, porque todos lo notarán, es muy traicionero este pañuelo. - Dije asustada.

\- No, querida. Es una charla que hay en el auditorio, habrán representantes de otro periódicos, es importante. No sé cómo se me fue avisarte.

\- Y justo hoy vine con pantalones, muy poco apropiado para una reunión. - Me miré y luego llevé mi mirada a la pantalla de mi celular. Robert tenía una llamativa publicación de una platinada mujer.

\- Te ves bien, Kristen. - Dijo ella dándole un golpecito a mi hombro. - Te espero en media hora en mi oficina. - Asentí concentrándome en las palabras de esa mujer.

**Kathleen Collins a Robert Thomas Pattinson.**

_"Qué gusto volver a verte, Rob. Creo que fue la mejor tarde lejos, ojala se vuelva a repetir"._

¿Qué? Mi corazón se hizo trizas, y es allí cuando noté que él me estaba entrando en el alma muy pero muy mal. Lo que estaba leyendo explicaba algo muy simple: Robert se había juntado con esa zorra uno de estos días que no me vio y quizás qué habían hecho.

_"Sí, fue una buena tarde : )"_ — Su respuesta era tan clara como la publicación de ella. Me quemaba los sesos pensando en que él pudo haber pasado una amena tarde con otra mujer, ¿Por qué no me llamó a mí? ¿No que yo era su única distracción? Además… ¿Robert no estaba un poco grande para utilizar emoticones?

Maldita sea, estaba muy celosa. Quería traspasar la pantalla de mi aparato telefónico y agarrar del cuello a esa mujer y apretar… apretar… apretar. Pero lo que vi después fue peor, la chica había dejado una nueva publicación hace dos minutos, como si supiera que yo estaba investigando, mirando como toda una psicópata.

**Kathleen Collins a Robert Thomas Pattinson.**

_"¿Por qué no contestas tu celular? Se te quedó la chaqueta en mi casa."_

Lancé lejos mi celular, haciendo que se golpeara con una de las murallas. Quizás estaba rota la pantalla, porque lo había hecho con mucha fuerza, tenía demasiada rabia como para pensar con cordura. Sentía que Robert no estaba siendo sincero conmigo, tenía un poco de pena solo de imaginar que sus besos le estaban perteneciendo también a otra mujer.

Me senté en el sofá de mi oficina, mientras me miraba al espejo… claramente mi rostro había cambiado. Ya no estaba feliz a como lo estaba hace un rato, ya no me brillaba la mirada como decía Ruth. Levanté el celular del suelo, y tal cual como lo pensaba tenía toda la pantalla quebrada, a causa de mi rabia.

\- ¿Vamos, Kristen? - Ruth se asomó y yo solo quería quedarme en el sofá mirando por la ventana, mientras leía una y otra vez aquella publicación de la platinada descerebrada.

\- No quiero ir. - Dije malhumorada.

\- Debemos ir, además no te arrepentirás. - Mmm, claro, luego de lo que había visto en aquella red social no había nada que me hiciera sonreír. - Vamos, luego habrá un pequeño coctel.

\- ¿Tan importante es la reunión? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? - Me levanté y ordené mi cabello.

\- Sí, tampoco sabía que era a ese nivel, pero será… - Se encogió de brazos y tomó por el hombro para guiarme. - Mike irá con nosotras. - Dijo Ruth al cabo de que aquel chico al que le había roto el corazón llegaba a nuestro lado.

\- Debemos bajar al segundo piso. - Dijo Mike evitándome, solo se dirigía a Ruth y lo comprendía. Lo merecía. Hoy no era un buen día. Junto con Ruth, seguimos al chico rubio que ahora me odiaba, mientras yo miraba la destrozada pantalla de mi Iphone. Ahora tendría que repararlo, tal vez me ayudaría a alejarme de Robert porque no quería volver a verlo.

\- ¿Y Mike, alguna chica por ahí? - No, Ruth, estabas haciendo la pregunta menos apropiada del momento.

\- Mmm, nada. Hoy en la mañana la chica que más me gustaba me rompió el corazón. - Tragué saliva y sentí pena.

\- No te merecía, eres un buen chico. - Ruth le dio la típica palmadita de aliento en la espalda a Mike. - La chica de seguro era una zorra que no supo ver lo linda persona que eres. - Ruth se rio junto con mi compañero de trabajo, risas que claramente no seguí.

\- Claramente, pero todo cae por su propio peso, ¿No? - Claro, él tenía razón y asumía que lo de la rubia platinada en el facebook de Robert era parte del karma.

\- ¿Mmm, almorzamos los tres en la tarde? - Traté de sonar amena, y de cambiar de tema.

\- No puedo, saldré con unos compañeros. - Dijo Mike, pero sin mirarme.

\- Tampoco puedo, Kristen. - Dijo Ruth mirándome con ese tinte materno de sus ojos. - Saldré con una vieja amiga, me tomaré la tarde.

\- Ow, no te preocupes entonces, Ruth. - Me apené, estaría sola. Y más sola pensando en las vueltas que le daría al asunto de Robert.

El hall del segundo piso era espacioso y daba paso directo a las grandes puertas de roble del auditorio. Habían mozos por todas partes sirviendo el coctel a las numerosas personas que habían, la mayoría hombres. La minoría eran mujeres y estaban mucho mejor vestidas que yo, que de seguro sabían muy bien que este era el gran evento de la semana. Al menos… andaba con tacones.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios, Ruth tantas lunas! - Un hombre alto que tenía todo el aspecto de ser el jefe de los jefes le abría los brazos para darle un abrazo de esos que te envuelven completa. Ruth lo abrazó de la misma manera, y supuse que eran amigos de la vida. - Nunca es tarde para volver a ver a un viejo amigo del The Sun. - ¿The Sun?

\- Oh, no. - Siguió Ruth abrazando a su viejo amigo.

Me quedé detrás de mi jefa como un ciervo temeroso, observando con ira a la persona que acompañaba a dicho hombre. Robert me estaba sonriendo enormemente, con su matadora sonrisa que la verdad me derretía por muy enojada que estuviera.

\- Ruth, creo que volveré a mi oficina. - Le dije al oído y partí casi corriendo hacia el ascensor. No quería verlo, me sentía igual que aquella vez cuando me enteré que era casado.

Tan volátiles que eran mis sentimientos.

Las puertas plateadas del ascensor se abrieron frente a mí, y un centenar de personas bajó como una oleada sin dejarme entrar. - Mierda. - Maldije viendo como perdía el viaje del ascensor.

\- No deberías maldecir en un lugar tan público. - Robert tomó mi muñeca y me atrajo a él de una manera seductora. - ¿Por qué te escapas?

\- Déjame, me quiero ir. - Me deshice de su toque bruscamente, fulminándolo con la mirada. - No te quiero volver a ver. - Dije casi llorando, me sentía dolida. Y ver sus ojos observándome ahora con ternura hacía que la rabia fuera enorme, pensar en que él miraba a la rubia platinada de la manera en que lo hacía conmigo. Pensar en que él la besaba como a mí, que le decía cosas bonitas como a mí o que acariciaba su piel como a mi.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - Robert me miró extrañado. - ¿Acaso hice o dije algo malo? - Solo lo miré lanzando rayos y relámpagos. Me di la media vuelta subí por las escaleras. - ¿Me vas a dejar hablando solo?- No le respondí y seguí subiendo tan rápido como mis torpes pies con tacones podían. - ¡Kristen!

\- ¡No, déjame, ándate de mi vida! - Dije casi corriendo, mientras una estúpida lágrima corría por mi rostro. Yo no quería llorar, yo no quería que él viera la forma en que esto me estaba afectando.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Él dio unas simples zancadas con sus largas piernas y se interpuso en mi camino. - Oh, no… ¿Por qué lloras? - Me abrazó y me sentí peor. Tonta quizás… si muy tonta.

\- No estoy llorando. - Dije enojada secándome bruscamente las gotas de agua.

\- ¿Cómo que no? - Me sostuvo de las manos y me llevó unos escalones más arriba hasta que llegamos al siguiente piso. Robert suspiró y agarró con ternura mi rostro. - ¿Qué hice?

\- Nada… - Dije intentado soltarme. - La verdad, todo. - Fui sincera, no podía actuar como una tonta niña, debía actuar como la mujer que era. - Si ya no quieres estar conmigo, lo entiendo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Dejó de sostener mi rostro con sus grandes manos, para observarme y escucharme con detención.

\- A que si quieres estar con otras personas, hazlo, pero no me hagas creer que solo te juntas conmigo. - Lo miré, porque esta vez sería la última… para siempre.

\- Sigo sin entender, no he estado con nadie. - Dijo frunciendo el ceño, preocupado quizás. - Me gusta estar contigo, y creo que lo sabes, no entiendo por qué te cabe la duda.

\- No lo ocultes, es obvio que estos días te has estado viendo con esa mujer. - Debía decir todo, después de todo sería la última vez, aunque pareciera una estúpida celosa. - Esa chica rubia de tu facebook.

\- ¿Kathleen? - Por qué mierda él se estaba riendo de mí. - Espera… ¿Estás celosa?

\- Quizás. - Que lo supiera ahora, seguía pensando que esta sería la última vez. - No te rías. Sé que no tengo porque sentirme así, lo tengo claro… pero es feo pensar que estás con otra persona.

\- O sea que si estás celosa. - Él torció su sonrisa de manera tentadora y volvió a cobijar mi rostro, que hervía por la rabia. - Y no sabes cuanto me gusta saber que lo estás…

\- ¡No es lo que importa! - Quería abofetearlo. - Lo que importa es que te estás metiendo conmigo y quizás con cuantas más, yo no soy de esas.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de discutir y escucharme? - Lo dijo con tranquilidad, clavando sus lindos ojos en los míos. No habían patrañas en esa mirada, él quería decirme la verdad.

\- Habla. - Dije de mala gana.

\- Kathleen es una prima mía…

\- ¿Y tu quieres que yo crea esa barata mentira?

\- Por Dios, Kristen… ¿Es que no entiendes? - No, no entendía. - ¿No te das cuenta? ¿No te das cuenta que si he aplazado este viaje más de lo normal es porque apareciste en mi camino? Yo debería haber partido hace una semana atrás, de no ser porque te volví a ver en el gimnasio me hubiese ido y esto habría quedado en el completo olvido. - Se acercó a mí, helando mi piel con su aliento tan fresco. - Yo sé que esto se terminará un día, porque nuestros rumbos siguen caminos distintos, pero ahora que el tiempo está en pausa para ambos quiero aprovecharlo como nunca lo he hecho con nadie. - Si esto se podía interpretar como una declaración, lo haría. - Me gustas, y créeme que me has encantado tanto, que quizás me sea difícil partir sin tener que meterte en mi maleta. - Sonrió, con su maldita y hermosa sonrisa. - Kathleen es mi prima, es Collins Pattinson, y si quieres te lo puedo probar doña celosa. - Siguió observándome como si fuera su persona favorita, lo más preciado en su hermosa existencia. - La fui a ver porque soy padrino de su pequeño hijo, y mis hijos le habían enviado un pequeño presente que tuve que ir a dejarlo. Jamás sería tan idiota para desperdiciar con otra lo que tu me puedes dar, créeme que en mucho tiempo- y lo digo en el sentido amoroso- me he sentido más feliz. Y siento que esto es innecesario, porque lo sabes, sabes que me gusta estar contigo.

\- Creo que lo arruiné, como siempre. - Dije avergonzada.

\- Sí, lo arruinaste… aunque no me siento enojado, ni nada de eso. Me causa gracia tu reacción, y me gusta, como cada cosa en ti. - Ow, quería suspirar y suspirar y suspirar. - Me gustan tus celos.

\- Es la primera persona que escucha que le agradan los celos. - Dije sin poder mirarlo. Claro, tonta Kristen de inmediato haciendo escenas de celos por una mujer que ni más ni menos era su prima.

\- Nunca nadie me celó.

\- ¿Nadie? ¿Y Eileen?

\- Pff, ella jamás tuvo razones aunque tuviese a ocho mujeres encima de mí. - Dijo mofándose de si mismo.

\- Lo siento, siempre estropeo las cosas. - Lo volví a mirar, y sentía vergüenza. - Qué tonta… ella es tu prima.

\- Sí, y si la fui a ver fue porque alguien no contestaba su celular…

\- Seguramente estaba durmiendo, tomé largas siestas estos días. - Me acerqué a su cuerpo y olí su exquisito aroma, aquel que venía de un traje azul marino oscuro muy elegante. No había notado lo bien que se veía hoy, se veía tan atractivo como siempre. - Otra vez, lo siento…

\- No importa, quizás estaría de la misma forma si supiese que fuiste a ver a otro hombre en su casa, y que tu chaqueta se quedó allí… o peor, que tu ropa interior se quedó allí. Qué enojado me pondría. - Me besó, siendo que no lo merecía después de mi arrebatada reacción de adolescente. - Si vine hasta acá, es porque no quería esperar hasta mañana en la noche para verte. - Esta vez yo me lancé a sus brazos desordenando su cabello… oh sí, al menos sabía que esta actitud mía había servido para que me dijera unas cuantas cosas que me tenían un poco saltarina.

\- Ou… - Fijé la mirada en mis zapatos, y noté lo que una vez escribí en un articulo de la escuela. El lenguaje corporal… la dirección de sus zapatos encajaba con la posición de los míos, ou.

\- Debemos bajar, tengo que estar en esa reunión. - Robert tomó mi mano y bajamos por la escalera. Supongo que ahora todo estaba bien otra vez… aunque todavía me sentía tonta por la actitud de niña mimada. - Dame un beso, sí. - Dijo antes de tocar el último escalón que dejaba en el segundo piso. Soltó mi mano y demostró un poco de profesionalidad justo cuando su jefe y la mía se acercaban a nosotros.

\- ¿Dónde estabas, Kristen? - Me preguntó Ruth con una leve pizca de picardía en los ojos.

\- Me sentí mal, pero ya estoy mejor. - Dije mirando de reojo a Robert.

\- ¿Y ustedes se conocen? - Preguntó el imponente de nombre aún desconocido para mí.

\- Sí, un poco. - Sonrió Robert, y sonreí.

Sonreí porque él se estaba quedando más tiempo del habitual en Nueva York solo para estar conmigo.

* * *

**Deja tu review, ayudará mucho a mi inspiración, porfis, porfis :)**

****Yo creo que con una de esas declaraciones, aún para ser el comienzo sería feliz. Esta historia de a poco va avanzando... de a poco crece una chispita de amor *insertando corazón enorme*****

_P.D: Nanda, yo que tú agarro al Edward de Bar en Londres, lo mezclamos con la personalidad de Robert (que es como lo mismo)... lo metemos en la maleta y nos vamos a Londres y 1313. _


	5. 5th

**Nota UNO: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a la vida real, pero la trama, situaciones, etc. pertenecen a mi creatividad y calenturiento cerebro. Es una historia ficticia que no se acopla a la realidad.**

**Nota DOS: Esta historia está ambientada en el año 2015.**

***Playlist***

_Black Widow - Iggy Azalea Feat. Rita Ora_

_Cola - Lana del Rey_

**_._**

**LOVERS' EYES**

_5th_

**_._**

**RPOV**

El techo parecía ser el mejor lugar en donde enfocar los pensamientos, podía observar las líneas de su trazado de la misma manera que recordaba las líneas de una vida perfecta y estructurada junto a la mujer que amaba. Hace un exacto año me había enterado de la verdad, había visto a Eileen ser participe de la peor de las mentiras, hace un año observé como mi vida se había vuelto un fraude. Lo único que podía rescatar era la existencia de mis hijos, que fuera de todo eran el tesoro invaluable de doce años de miseria. Recordaba muy bien aquella noche, podía sentir las nauseas y el dolor que se que quedó en mi pecho por tan largo tiempo, aquel que me tenía en la pura soledad. Aquella mujer de ojos chocolate y cabello castaño que tanto me había cautivado a los diecisiete años se había encargado de elegirme como la víctima de su maquiavélico plan, de usarme sólo para esconder su identidad, para vivir la vida que una relación homosexual no se le hubiera permitido, y no es que el Estado se lo prohibiera, sino que su conservadora familia jamás lo permitiría y ella perdería todo. Mientras ella planeaba todo, como un tonto yo solo le daba amor... cuando sus besos parecían tan sinceros, sus miradas tan furtivas y nuestras noches tan hermosas. Mi vida era perfecta a su lado, lo teníamos todo, solo felicidad junto a nuestros pequeños hijos.

Eileen me rogó que por favor no revelara su condición sexual, y acepté. Solo mi madre lo sabía y esperaba que guardara su secreto. No sabía porque la había ayudado a guardar aquel secreto, quizás era el amor que seguía sintiendo por ella al momento de prometérselo. Pero Kristen tenía razón, cada bendita palabra que salía de su hermosa boca era cierta, mi deber era contar aquel gran detalle de Eileen, y de paso dar hincapié en que ella me había engañado por años y por ende, la tuición de Anne y Dean me correspondía.

¿En qué momento mi vida se había puesto frágil como un cristal?

Mis hermanas, Lizzy y Victoria -sobretodo la primera- habían insistido en llevarme a citas a ciegas que fueron un real fracaso. Sus amigas no hacían más que atormentarme con la idea de que las mujeres eran unas brujas, una escoria de las peores. Estaba seguro que cada una de aquellas citas se quedó con la peor impresión de mí cada vez que me ponía a hablar rencorosamente sobre la pena que me había ocasionado Eileen. Podía aniquilar a cada mujer con tan solo una mirada en la calle, quería matarlas a todas por tener congéneres tan imbéciles como a la que amé.

Luego de un par de meses, me sentía más aliviado pero no así menos apenado, por lo que pensé que acostarme con unas cuantas mujeres me sacaría la ira del alma, las haría sufrir y les desgarraría el corazón como lo habían hecho conmigo, pero... al primer intento el plan no funcionó. Había intentado liar con aquella mujer apenas entré a aquel bar de mala muerte, pero apenas la tuve acorralada en mis brazos supe que no era lo correcto porque no era mi manera de solucionar las cosas, no conseguiría calma si buscaba infringir más dolor. Fue así que creí que lo mejor sería aferrarme a mis hijos, vivir para y por ellos, porque me necesitaban firme.

Y yo los necesitaba.

A un año de mi propia tragedia griega las heridas estaban sanando, ya no ardía nada en mi pecho porque aquél amor tan bonito que había sentido se había esfumado por la resignación y, también por la fuerte atracción que sentía por aquella mujer de los ojos verdes esmeralda. Kristen me hacía sentir vivo las veces en que estábamos juntos, me hacía vivir la juventud que había perdido y eso tan simple, estaba cerrando las grietas de mi corazón y abriendo la coraza de hierro que había formado.

Hace un mes, Craig, mi jefe en el The Sun me había propuesto una maratónica misión, que me ayudaría tanto en lo profesional como en lo personal. Había sido elegido para reportear en Nueva York sobre el escrutinio social y la carga psicológica que caía sobre todos aquellos hombres enviados a la guerra y devueltos a su país luego de ver como la humanidad se comportaba de la forma mas primitiva posible. Deseoso acepté, era un desafío enorme y era lo que buscaba proponerme hacer por mucho tiempo... demostrar el talento que tenía como editor.

Apenas llegué a Estados Unidos, un poco desorientado, comencé a recabar información, partiendo por las mejores fuentes que se podían encontrar en la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York. Tenía la habitación del hotel llena de papeles y bocetos que le iban dando forma al reportaje, periódicos antiguos sobre mi cama y lápices por todas partes. No había tiempo para decirle "viaje de placer" a esta travesía, no al menos unos días después cuando conocí a la razón que hacía temblar hasta el dedo meñique de mi pie.

En el momento en que la vi entrar al salón de las trotadoras junto a su amiga, supe que ella no pertenecía a este lugar, yo tampoco lo hacia. Ambos parecíamos estar en el lugar incorrecto pero en el minuto preciso. Sus delicadas piernas me llamaban como un afrodisíaco listo para ser degustado, mientras se balanceaban sobre la trotadora haciendo que su trasero rebotara un poco con cada movimiento. Ella era fuego, y mi cuerpo lo sentía... estaba seguro que no me había demorado más de cinco minutos en trotar al lado suyo. No olvidaba su apatía cuando intenté entablar una conversación, se comportaba de una manera muy hostil, evitándome groseramente hasta que nuestras miradas chocaron y supimos que algo había comenzado.

Yo la deseaba y titubeé en si era lo correcto seguir conversando, porque esa misma sensación de atracción había sentido hace doce años con Eileen y ahora la historia no se contaba alegremente. Sabía que involucrarme con Kristen sería cosa de apagar el fuego y listo, o al menos eso pensaba antes de probar sus labios por primera vez.

En ese instante supe que jamás me había sentido así, ni siquiera con toda la atracción que sentí la primera vez con mi ex. Kristen no era solo fuego, era un alma que se sentía aún más solitaria que yo, buscaba afecto desesperadamente esperando a que un corazón noble la hiciera salir de aquel abismo. No era tan solo lo que un hombre veía por fuera de una mujer, ella era calma y tormenta a la vez, era silencio y tempestad, era amor... Kristen estaba llena de amor, llena de miedos e inquietudes. Kristen era la mujer que mi mente soñaba algún día volver a encontrar, si es que recobraba las esperanzas en el amor.

Sentía miedo... ¿Qué pasaba si me terminaba enamorando de ella? No, trataba de pensar en que sólo mis hormonas debían pensar. Solo mi pene debía pensar, y no negaba que el sexo con ella era fenomenal, pero yo quería más. Cada día que pasaba en esta ciudad yo quería ganarme más su corazón, y no podía en contra de la razón, no podía evitar abrazarla cuando sus manos tenían frío, no podía evitar acariciarla mientras se quedaba dormida en mi pecho, no podía evitar desfallecer cuando sus ojos me sonreían, no podía... ella me estaba doblegando.

Si tan solo te pudiera llevar a Londres, Kristen... si tan solo...

Cogí mi celular y la alarma aún tenía un descanso de veinte minutos para sonar, debía llevar al menos una hora desvelado pensando en las vueltas que mi vida había dado. Busqué frenéticamente el número de Kristen entre los contactos de Whatsapp, quería simplemente observar su fotografía, suspirar un poco y contentarme de que hoy saldría con ella por la noche. Kristen sonreía en esa pequeña foto, y alocado cabello parecía abrazar al viento. Ella era hermosa y yo adoraba su belleza, tanto interna como externa. Mis dedos se emocionaron al notar que mi mujer de ensueño estaba 'En línea'... y solo actuaron.

**Robert:** ¿Despierta?

**Kristen:** No, estoy con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, jajaja.

**Robert:** Jaja, te creo... dormilona.

**Kristen:** Tengo aún una hora y media para dormir... dormiría feliz.

**Robert:** Duerme, yo no puedo :(

**Kristen:** Ow... mmm, ven... hay mucho espacio en mi cama. Yo te hago dormir ;)

**Robert:** Dudo que pueda dormir entonces. Eres muy mala...

**Kristen:** Ejem, eres tú el que no me deja dormir.

**Robert:** Entonces hoy no te dejaré dormir.

**Kristen:** Te creo... ¿A qué hora nos juntamos?

**Robert:** ¿Te parece si te paso a buscar?

**Kristen:** Está bien, a las nueve!

**Robert:** ¿A dónde iremos? :D

**Kristen:** Donde nos lleve el camino, pero nada elegante por favor :( no quiero usar más tacones en mi vida.

**Robert:** ¿Nunca más? No sabes lo sexy que te ves con tacones.

**Kristen:** Tonto :P Pero en serio, salgamos a algún lugar casual.

**Robert:** Como tu quieras.

**Kristen:** ¿Qué haces?

**Robert:** Mmm, tengo ganas de verte.

**Kristen:** También.

Supongo que ambos nos quedamos en un analítico silencio, ni ella ni yo nos despegamos de Whatsapp... solo nos quedamos esperando que el otro respondiera algo primero. Ella me quería ver, yo la quería ver... correría ahora a robarle un beso.

**Robert:** Iré a ducharme, te veo a la noche ;)

**Kristen:** También, antes de que se me haga tarde... te veo a la noche :) ah sí, gracias por la música que me mandaste por correo. Creo que con lo que me enviaste renovaré la lista de canciones de mi Ipod.

**Robert:** ¿Te gustaron? Son mis favoritas.

**Kristen:** Las cien canciones favoritas de Robert Pattinson :) Te mostraré las mías cuando pueda. Nos vemos!

**Robert:** Nos vemos.

Cada vez me estaba adentrando más en la vida de Kristen, la conocía de a poco, pero me gustaba conocer hasta lo más íntimo de ella. Con Kristen los días eran simples pero perfectos, con Kristen la vida simplemente era.

Pensaba en afeitarme luego de ducharme, pero sabía que a ella le gustaba este aspecto mío, así que solo la arreglé prolijamente. Me observé en el espejo y después de mucho tiempo las ojeras de cansancio y dolor se habían borrado, los ojos me brillaban más y podía sonreír con mas facilidad. Si mis hijos estuvieran acá la vida estaría completa.

Pedí el desayuno a la habitación para literalmente devorármelo, era un hambriento por excelencia. Pensaba que aún no tenía la suerte de probar las maravillas que debían cocinar las manos de mi mujer de ensueño, y que moría por probar. Esperaba esta noche quedarme en su casa y mañana suplicarle por un buen plato al almuerzo. Me gustaba la vida que ella llevaba, era muy tranquila, tenía gustos muy meticulosos y parecía disfrutar de los placeres de la vida. Pero también gozaba de las cosas típicas, como comer una hamburguesa sin importarle las calorías o como andar casi desnuda en su casa. Cosas que todos disfrutábamos hacer.

Ya eran las diez de la mañana, debía salir para asistir a una charla sobre "Los paradigmas de una sociedad en guerra", que se impartiría en NYU. La información me serviría para el reportaje, por lo cual me era imprescindible llevar mi maletín con todo lo que necesitaba. Calculando el tiempo, a esta hora mis pequeños retoños ya estaban saliendo de la escuela, así que llamé a Eileen para que los pusiera al teléfono...

\- ¿Sí? - Como odiaba escuchar su voz, y más cuando contestaba con ese tono sarcástico.

\- Hola... ¿Estás con los niños? - Siempre intentaba ser cortante, no me interesaba saber si estaba bien o mal. El karma se hacía cargo de eso.

\- Sí, están comprando helados con Diana. - Quería vomitar.

Jamás me molestaron las relaciones homosexuales, cada uno sabe a quién amar. Todos merecemos amar a alguien y ser amado de vuelta, fuera hombre o mujer. Pero desde que supe que la persona que amaba me engañaba con otra mujer no podía hacer más que apestarme su relación.

\- Se supone que hoy mi mamá los irá a buscar para que se queden con ella. - Dije de mala gana, las imágenes mentales de ellas dos junto a mis hijos me perturbaba.

\- Este fin de semana llevaremos a los niños a la playa. - La odiaba, la odiaba mucho.

\- ¿A la playa? ¿Supongo que mis hijos no estarán encerrados en una habitación mientras sales a una de tus alocadas fiestas?

\- Mira, Robert, si tu eras el amargado que no iba a fiestas no es mi culpa, pero no dejaré que mis hijos se conviertan en el hombre aburrido que te volviste. - Y ahi es cuando quería acabar con ella, siempre sacaba a colación ese argumento tan barato.

\- ¿Y quieres que mis hijos se transformen en la mierda en que te convertiste tú?

\- Te volviste un simple imbécil, Robert. - Hizo una pausa. - En menos de un mes estaremos al fin divorciados y los niños se irán conmigo a Australia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - El corazón se me detuvo, no podía ser que ella estaba pretendiendo llevárselos tan lejos. ¡No! - ¿Qué estupidez harás? No serías capaz de llevártelos tan lejos.

\- Sí, lo haré. Son tan hijos míos como tuyos. - Ella era certera, quería arrebatármelos.

\- Si yo hablo, tu plan de vida se irá a la mierda y soy capaz.

\- No serías capaz, Robert. - Ella sonaba muy segura, debía tener toda su vida resuelta luego del divorcio. - No lo harás, porque me sigues amando como un bobo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Te estás escuchando? - Me sentía ofuscado, no sé si la calma que tenía en la mañana me seguía acompañando. Quería matarla. - Nadie merece amarte, nadie. Menos yo.

\- Jamás podrás olvidarme.

\- Eileen, me importa un carajo lo que pienses. Ahora estoy saliendo con alguien que si vale la pena. - Valía oro.

\- ¿Es tu amiga imaginaria? ¿O la muñeca de tu mano? No me hagas reír, Robert.

\- Cree lo que quieras creer, pero hoy en la noche dejas a Dean y Anne con mi madre o yo abro la boca.

\- Ni siquiera tienes pruebas, idiota.

\- Las tiene mi abogado.

\- ¿Qué tienes? - Preguntó asustada.

\- Le dejas los niños a mi mamá hoy y no hago nada, Eileen. - No sé por qué negociábamos, simplemente debía decirle a mi abogado y la vida estaría resuelta.

\- Está bien, está bien. - Dijo de mala gana, pero no le quedaba de otra. Se quedó en silencio hasta que le habló a Anne.- Mi niña, papá está en el teléfono.

\- ¿Aló, papito? - Mi pequeña hija había traído la paz a mi ser otra vez. Su dulce voz me hacía feliz, quería abrazarla y llenarla con miles de besos. Hacerla reír por las cosquillas en su pancita.

\- Hija mía, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Comemos helado con Dean, papi. - No sonaba feliz, ella no estaba contenta y lo sabía porque conocía muy bien a mis hijos. Jamás dejaría de aprender de ellos y con ellos, desde el simple momento en que les cambié el pañal a ambos hasta las noches en vela para hacerlos dormir o darles la leche. - Mami y la tía Diana eshtán sentadas en unas bancas, con Dean nos comemos el helado en los columpos.

\- ¿Y de qué es tu helado, nena?

\- De frambulesa, papi, pero eshtá mala. - Quizás mi pequeña hija sólo estaba enojada por lo mal que sabía su helado. - Los helados que haces son más dicos, papi.

\- Te prometo que haremos helado en cuanto vuelva, mi amor. - Quería apretar a mi hija ahora ya, extrañaba su aroma a frutilla. - Te amo, mi vida.

\- Yo también, papi, te estaño.

\- Hoy irán a casa de los abuelos. - Sabía que esa noticia les alegraría el día.

\- ¡Qué diveltido, papi! - Exclamó mi princesa mientras oía a Dane preguntar de qué iba la cosa.

\- Estoy seguro que sí, dame un beso de esos enormes, mi vida.

\- Muaaaack, papito. Te hiche un dibujo, pero mami no me dejó mostrártelo. - Me imaginaba su carita triste al decir eso.

\- Apenas nos veamos me entregas ese dibujo, estoy ansioso.

\- Shi, ya papi, te dejaré a Dean, te quiero papito. - Dijo contenta.

\- Adiós, mi hermosa. - Dije igual de contento.

\- ¿Papi? - Dean, mi hijo también se escuchaba triste o apagado.

\- ¿Hijo, pasa algo?

\- Mmm, nada, papi. - Dijo dudoso. - Te extraño, llévanos a Nueva York, papi. El otro día leí algo en la tablet, aunque me costó mucho.

\- De a poco vas avanzando, mi vida. Recuerda que es mejor ir lento pero seguro. - Le indiqué.

\- Sí, papi, de hecho hoy en la escuela nos hicieron leer. Leí sobre ti... - Juraba que los ojos se me habían empañado. - De que eres mi superhéroe.

\- Oh, hijo mío. - Quería teletransportarme ahora ya. - Te amo tanto.

\- Yo igual, papi, todos aplaudieron cuando te nombre y me puse muy contento.

\- Me imagino que fuiste el mejor.

\- Papi, no exageres. - Río con ternura. - Papi, ¿Las mujeres no se dan besos, cierto?

\- ¿Qué tipo de besos, hijo?

\- En la boca, es que... la verdad no estoy seguro, no importa. - Dijo nervioso.

\- ¿Dean, qué viste?

\- Creo que la tía Diana le dio un beso a mamá, pero es imposible, papi. Vi mal, papi. - No podía creer que Eileen tenía la desfachatez de darle un beso a esa perra delante de mis hijos. - Las mujeres se dan besos con los hombres, como mamá y tú antes.

\- Quizás viste mal, hijo.

\- Si, papi, qué chistoso. - Se rió dejando de darle importancia tan rápido como solo un niño podía. - Papi, vuelve, por favor.

\- Solo quedan dos semanas, mi vida. - Traté de ser optimista en que el tiempo pasaría extremadamente rápido. - El 4 de octubre por la tarde viajo.

\- Haré un calendario con mi hermanita para saber cuantos días van quedando. - Lo probable es que haría lo mismo pero mentalmente. - Te tengo que dejar, papi, mamá nos llevará al estudio de fotografía otra vez.

\- ¿Al de Diana?

\- Sí, es muy aburrido y no podemos jugar. - ¿Por qué mierda llevaban a mis hijos con ellas? ¿Pretendían ser la familia feliz? - La última vez nos dejaron encerrados en una oficina y Anne se puso a dibujar en unas hojas, y la seguí. Estábamos muy aburridos y los lápices eran fenomenales. Pero mamá nos pilló y nos retó, de hecho estamos castigados.

\- Por eso hoy se irán a casa de la abuela.

\- Allí seremos libres, papi, no queremos ir a la playa.

\- Cuando vuelva iremos a Isla de Wight los tres... - Pensaba en Kristen acompañándonos... ¿Le gustaría compartir mi estilo de vida? - Y lo pasaremos muy bien.

\- Como siempre, papi. - Sabía que el sonreía ilusionado porque ese día llegara. - Adiós, papi, te quiero mucho.

\- Y yo a ti, mi cielo. Los llamaré mañana.

\- Genial, papi, adiós. - Suspiré y también me despedí.

Al menos la conversación con mis hijos me había tranquilizado. Ellos siempre me alegraban el día, me hacían renovar las energías, desde el momento en que nacieron. Recuerdo haber estado en ambos partos, y fue lo más maravilloso que pude presenciar. No sabía si volvería a tener hijos en esta vida, pero... ojala fueran con... no, no podía estar siempre pensando en que tendría una vida con Kristen. Ella no podía viajar a Londres para quedarse para toda la vida, tenía su trabajo en el New York Times, el cual sabía había conseguido con esfuerzo. Pero podría buscarle trabajo en el The Sun... mierda, yo me estaba embobando muy rápido de ella, quizás era la simple falta de compañía la que provocaba este efecto en mí. Y no podía tratarla fríamente porque ella me gustaba alocadamente.

Esperaba que la separación no fuese tan dolorosa.

La universidad de Nueva York se situaba en un antiguo edificio, se mantenía en buen estado y le daba el garbo que una importante universidad merecía. Me imaginaba a una jovial Kristen entrando al establecimiento con sus libros bajo el brazo, debió ser un privilegio conocerla en esos tiempos. Caminé hasta lo que debía ser la recepción principal, debía orientarme un poco entre tantos alumnos que me rodeaban.

\- ¿Robert? - Me di la media vuelta cuando escuché mi nombre y me impresioné al ver a la persona que me conocía mejor que la palma de su mano.

\- ¿Tom? ¿Eres tú? - Aún estaba impresionado, no podía creer que mi mejor amigo -al que por cierto no veía hace tres años- estaba de pie frente a mí.

\- ¿Qué esperas para darle un abrazo a este viejo amigo? - Tom abrió sus brazos de par en par para saludarme. Dios, cuántos años habían transcurrido, extrañaba a Tom.

\- Pero, ¿Qué haces acá? - Pregunté emocionado.

\- Vengo a una charla. - Dijo.

Con Tom nos conocíamos desde los quince años cuando él llegó a vivir a la casa contigua de la mía. Nos hicimos amigos en poco tiempo, íbamos en la misma escuela y salíamos casi siempre juntos. En su momento, armamos una banda junto con otros amigos, donde Tom tocaba la guitarra junto a mí. Fue una buena adolescencia, junto a los mejores... los mismos que presenciaron la manera en que me enamoré de la mujer más vil de este planeta.

\- ¿A la charla de los conscriptos?

\- A esa misma, estoy trabajando para el New York Post. Estamos además buscando estudiantes que quieran trabajar un mes en el periódico. - Parecía optimista por su labor... ah, sí y lo olvidaba, Tom y yo habíamos estudiado juntos. - ¿Sigues trabajando para el The Sun?

\- Sí, me enviaron como corresponsal. - Tomé con seguridad mi maletín de cuero café mientras intentábamos meternos en la turba. - ¿Qué es de Sienna?

\- Vivimos en una casa cerca del Central Park, a unos quince minutos de allí. - Mi viejo amigo tomó mi hombro mientras me guiaba por los pasillos. - Hace unos cuatro años nos mudamos, tengo una hija. - El trabajo, la familia y las vueltas de la vida nos habían distanciado, pero gracias a Internet supe de la existencia de esa pequeña niña.

\- ¿Marlowe, cierto?

\- Sí... - Dijo con ese tono de padre orgulloso. - En julio cumplió dos años.

\- Es muy pequeña. - Sugerí.

\- ¿Y tus hijos? ¿Y Eileen? - La perra de las grandes perras.

\- Anne y Dean están en Londres, están grandes. - Sonreí. - Eileen y yo nos estamos divorciando.

\- Oh, amigo... ¿Estás bien? - Tom se paró en seco a mi lado.

\- Estoy bien, el proceso empezó hace un año ya. - Dije de manera tan casual que me alegraba, ya no me dolía hablar del divorcio.

\- Lo siento, se veían tan bien. - Todos decían eso cuando les contaba sobre mi divorcio. Y así era... todo iba bien. De no haberla pillado in fraganti, todo seguiría bien. Seria el cuernudo más grande del planeta.

\- Las vueltas de la vida, Tom. - Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Pero encontrarás a alguien, estoy seguro. - Dijo amistosamente y le sonreí en paz. - Mira, la charla es acá. - Mi amigo cambió el tema rotundamente pero de manera educada, apuntando la entrada del aula magna.

\- Bien. - Lo seguí.

Esta presentación no solo reunía a la prensa, también llamaba la atención de estudiantes de variadas carreras, así como también a hombres de la política y del ejército. Solo faltaban unos minutos para que comenzara la charla cuando junto con Tom nos sentamos en las primeras filas. Me acomodé en el asiento y saqué laa herramientas que necesitaba, mi laptop y mi grabadora. También tenía una pequeña libreta para tipear pequeñas ideas.

**PAPITO TE AMO**

Era lo que decía en una de las hojas de mi pequeña libreta, estaba escrito con varios colores y con una caligrafía compleja… letra de niño. Sonreí para mi mismo, y di vuelta la hoja para escribir mis anotaciones. Me sentía ansioso, hace bastante tiempo que no asistía a una importante charla, además las expectativas que tenía con este trabajo eran altas. Sabía que este reportaje solo tomaría dos planas completas del periódico o quizás más en la sección de Crónicas, que por cierto era muy leída. Quería dejar en alto el nombre del The Sun con mi articulo y dedicarme a temas más profundos a que solo divagar en el clima, el turismo y restaurantes interesantes. Quería crecer como periodista, como el editor que era hace aproximadamente seis años.

Dejé mi celular en modo silencio, no sin antes revisar whatsapp. Kristen me había escrito algo, y el corazón me saltaba claramente, ella me producía cosas que yo daba por muertas.

**Kristen:** ¿Te gusta el sushi?

**Robert:** Sí, ¿Quieres cenar sushi?

Cualquier comestible junto a ella era una buena degustación, a veces la compañía era el toque perfecto para una cita. Guardé mi celular y me concentré en mi labor por un par de horas. Estaba maravillado, absorbiendo la cantidad de opiniones e ideas que se estaban dando y anotando cada detalle que fuera necesario recabar más tarde. Esto no era solo sentarse y escuchar como los relatores contaban anécdotas, estudios y opiniones, sino que era analizar a fondo cada una de las ideas expuestas. Era una absorción de conocimientos y experiencias.

**Kristen:** ¡Sí! Conozco un lugar que te gustará.

**Robert:** Entonces encantado voy :)

**Kristen**: Ok :)

**Robert:** Acaba de terminar una charla en tu ex universidad…

**Kristen:** ¿Estás en NYU?

**Robert:** Sí

**Kristen:** Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no pongo un pie allí.

**Robert:** ¿Estás ocupada?

**Kristen:** Debería… es que estoy en una reunión, pero estoy aburrida.

**Robert:** Abusadora de poder! ;P

**Kristen:** Eres una mala influencia… es que es una reunión de marketing, y la verdad yo no tengo ni voz ni voto en estas cosas, pero Ruth insistió.

**Robert:** Escápate a almorzar conmigo.

**Kristen:** Te aburrirás de mí, lo sé :(

**Robert:** Tonta, vamos a comer, yo te invito.

**Kristen:** Bueno, termino en media hora.

**Robert:** Te espero afuera de tu trabajo, ya me desocupé.

**Kristen:** Genial, nos vemos :)

\- ¿Robert, tienes algo que hacer ahora? - Me preguntó Tom mientras que ordenaba sus papeles en una carpeta.

\- Ah, sí, me juntaré con mi… - ¿Novia? ¿En serio iba a decirlo? No… - Con una amiga.

\- ¿Amiga? - Tom notó que había reparado mi frase.

\- Es una chica… especial. - Sonreí mientras guardaba mis ultimas cosas apuradamente. - Estoy saliendo con ella.

\- No pierdes el tiempo, ¿Eh? - Tom empujó mi hombro y me sonrío como un picarón. - Pero supongo que está bien, sé que amabas mucho a Eileen y que…

\- No hablemos más de Eileen, por favor. - Me levanté del asiento esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo.

\- ¿Ella fue la que te hizo daño, cierto?

\- Si, quizás también se lo hice, pero ella echó todo a perder. En algún momento te contaré todo, Tom.

\- Estás invitado a mi casa, avísame que día puedes y preparamos algo. - Murmuró mientras caminaba entre las filas de asientos. - Y traes a tu chica misteriosa.

\- Se llama Kristen. - El nombre de la mujer que estaba cambiando mi vida, abriendo corazas.

\- Parece que estás medio embobado, ¿O me equivoco? Solo mírate, Robert.

\- ¿Tu crees? Solo llevamos una semana en algo. - Evité la mirada de mi amigo que me estaba examinando con demasiada detención.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que la cantidad de tiempo decide algo? - Parecía reprenderme con sus potentes ojos azules. - Conocí a Sienna una tarde y en la noche sentía que la amaba, creo que lo sabes.

\- Pero tenías veinte años, eras inmaduro y pensabas como un adolescente aún.

\- ¿Cómo la conociste? - Salimos del aula y Tom comenzó a subir más el tono de voz debido por ruido que la masa ocasionaba.

\- En el gimnasio.

\- ¿Desde cuando vas al gimnasio? - Sí, era tan estúpido escucharme decir eso.

\- Desde que llegue aquí, debía matar el tiempo en algo.

\- ¿Y qué hace ella? - Lo miré frunciendo el ceño, esto parecía interrogatorio. - Vamos, debo saberlo todo.

\- Pareces una vieja chismosa. - Nos reímos. - También es editora.

\- ¡Tu alma gemela! - Tom podía ser mi mejor amigo… pero a veces parecía mi mejor amiga. - Entonces solo deja fluir las cosas.

\- ¿Y cuando me vaya? ¿Cómo lo haré? - Dejar fluir las cosas era algo simple, nuestras vidas se estaban cruzando peligrosamente, y olvidábamos que el día en que me fuera sería fatal.

\- Invítala a Londres. - Dijo como si fuera lo más fácil y obvio del mundo.

\- No puedo hacerla depender de mi vida, ella tiene su trabajo y su vida acá, Tom. - Hice una pausa. - Y las relaciones a distancia no funcionan.

\- Entonces disfrútala, parece que te hace bien. - No era el mejor consejo, pero no se podía hacer otra cosa que aprovechar el presente.

\- Es la única solución, mientras intento no enamorarme de ella. - Y era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, aceptaba que así como íbamos me enamoraría de ella, y que estaba intentando hacer todo lo posible para que esto no fuera tan intenso. - Es que… no sabes lo bien que me hace. Me siento como adolescente a veces.

\- Dicen que siempre es bueno volver a la adolescencia, y se puede hacer de distintas maneras. - Era cierto, siempre mi padre decía algo parecido. Siempre rememorábamos alguna etapa de diferentes formas, y en mi caso estaba siendo desde el lado del amor.

**Kristen:** Robert, no podré verte ahora. Debo quedarme a hacer unas cosas con Ruth :(

**Robert:** Rayos. No te preocupes, almorzaré con un amigo.

**Kristen:** Nos vemos a las nueve entonces.

**Robert:** Sí, te pasaré a buscar :)

Al final todo había vuelto al primer panorama, y almorzamos cerca del lugar de trabajo de Tom. Era como si los años que nos habían separado se hubiese reducido a un par de horas mientras comíamos y bebíamos un buen vino. Mi mejor amiga me contaba con emoción la manera en que su vida había tomado un lindo ritmo. Marlowe había llegado por accidente, pero tanto Sienna como Tom se tomaron la noticia con la madurez que sus edades les imponía. Por las fotografías que mi amigo me mostraba podía decir que era cosa de observar a sus hijas un par de segundo para notar que era igual a su padre, era una niña muy bonita y que vivía feliz. Aproveché de contarle sobre mi desafortunado matrimonio y sobre la mentira que viví todos estos años, y como si la vida me estuviese dando una señal él también pensaba que debía actuar seriamente y presentar los cargos por infidelidad de manera que me otorgaran la tuición de Anne y Dean. No importaba el sufrimiento de Eileen, porque se lo merecía.

Haberme encontrado con un viejo amigo de toda la vida no solo había servido para recordar nuestros buenos tiempos, sino que también para que alguien más me diera el valor de que ya no debía importarme el bienestar de una mujer a la que jamás le importe, era tiempo de pensar solo en mi felicidad.

**...**

Había dormido dos horas luego de llegar a la suite del hotel, ordené los papeles y los datos que había tomado en la charla. Había vuelto a hablar con Dean quien me decía que estaba contento por ir con su hermanita a la casa de los abuelos, quienes al parecer los llevarían al parque de diversiones durante el fin de semana. Mientras a mí, me esperaba el día que esperé toda la semana, con mi mujer de ensueño.

Tenía menos de media hora a mi favor a causa de la siesta, pero en menos de treinta minutos estaría listo. Una ducha, lavado de dientes, peinarme para despeinarme, un poco de perfume y la ropa que usaría. Ella quería que fuéramos a algún lugar casual así que busqué en mi maleta algo que se adecuara a la ocasión. Mis jeans negros desgastados y favoritos, una camisa celeste y un saco rojo gamuza era lo que usaría para esta noche.

**Robert:** Voy saliendo :)

**Kristen:** Genial (: Te espero.

Suponía que este fin de semana otra vez lo pasaríamos eternamente juntos, no quería pensar en heridas de amor ni en el trabajo. Solo mantenía a mis hijos en la mente, lo demás podía irse a la mierda por un rato… fuera de eso, solo quería a Kristen haciéndome sentir como adolescente. Quería oírla reír y hablar sin parar esta noche, quería saber más de ella a pesar de que a conocía bastante rápido… quería más y más de ella.

Caminé por aquella ruta que era la que mejor me estaba memorizando en mi estadía en Nueva York, el departamento de Kristen me resultaba tan ameno, tan acogedor que llegar a su casa me era una necesidad que debía resolver con prisa. Corría un poco de viento, pero no el necesario para que el cielo se llenara de nubes como se lo estaba proponiendo las últimas semanas, parecía ser una buena noche para salir por allí… la primera cita normal que tendría con ella.

Toqué dos veces la puerta de forma tranquila, no quería que me viese tan ansioso como lo estaba por dentro.

\- Supongo que sí, Suzie… - Kristen abrió la puerta no esperando verme tan puntual en su puerta. - Ouh, te debo dejar, Suzie. - Kristen no reparó en escuchar la despedida de su amiga y solo cortó la llamada. - Ho-hola. - Sonrió, mientras yo me fijaba en que hoy estaba conociendo a la verdadera Kristen. No la que parecía tan compuesta y arreglada para el trabajo, sino que aquella mujer relajada que solía disfrutar de lo simple. Mi mujer de ensueño llevaba una polera negra desgastada que no tenía mangas y en que cerca de su cadera estaba amarrada en un muñón. Por su costado se podía divisar parte de su sostén, negro y con algunas aplicaciones de tachas doradas. Sus piernas en cambio, estaban atrapadas en un buen par de jeans azules que era mil veces mejor que una falda bien corta… sus piernas contorneadas con la mezclilla volvían loco a cualquiera.

\- Hola. - La saludé esperando como un bobo a que ella me hiciera entrar.

\- Espérame, no me demoro más de dos minutos. - La esperé en la misma puerta, mientras miraba la hora en mi celular… las nueve con dos minutos. No era que la puntualidad fuese mi mayor virtud, eran las simples ganas de verla. Kristen volvió esta vez con una chaqueta y pequeño bolsito que llevaba cruzado. - Ahora si. - Sonrió y no pude hacer más que pescarla por la cintura y besarla, porque quería y podía.

\- Te ves bien. - Hoy había algo en ella, que no era la mera vestimenta, sino que su semblante.

\- Gracias. - Dijo cerrando la puerta. - ¿Comeremos sushi, cierto? De verdad estoy antojada.

\- También, escucha a mi estómago rugir. - Dije haciéndola reír, era lo que más quería escuchar de ella hoy.

\- ¿No has comido? - Parecía preocupada, pero no me quería detener en eso, porque era algo que me haría engancharme más de ella. No cualquier persona se preocupaba de si comías o no.

\- Almorcé, pero dormí toda la tarde.

\- Ow, qué rico de todas maneras, yo estuve hasta las seis buscando unos papeles con Ruth. - Parecía cansada, e instintivamente pasé mi brazo por su hombro para atraerla a mi en cuanto comenzamos a bajar las escaleras. Olía a dulce, solo dulce. Y su cabello seguía húmedo lo que hacia expeler el aroma de su shampoo con fuerza. - ¿De verdad quieres comer sushi?

\- Sí, si quiero. - Le respondí junto a una sonrisa plena. - ¿Puedo quedarme en tu departamento esta noche?

\- Quizás la pregunta está demás, Robert. - Sonrió media burlona, y me sentí un poco intimidado. - Obvio que puedes. - Dejé que ella saliera primero del edificio y la seguí.

\- Podemos caminar si quieres, bueno… si no quieres tomamos un taxi. - Me miró y amaba lo que veía. Se veía tan linda que quería que se quedara conmigo por siempre, que dejara de ser mi mujer de ensueño para ser mi mujer para siempre.

\- No hay por qué apurarnos, Kristen. - Volví a dejar mi brazo su hombro para atraerla a mí, y sentirla tan mía como mi corazón lo quería mientras ella enrollaba sus dedos en la parte trasera de mi chaqueta.

\- Bien. - Dijo mirando hacia al frente. - ¿Hablaste con tus hijos hoy?

\- En la mañana y ahora en la tarde, se irán a la casa de mis padres por el fin de semana.

\- Qué bueno, creo que es mejor que no estén con ella. - Kristen no solía nombrar a Eileen por su nombre, y la comprendía. Aquel nombre solo merecía adjetivos como víbora, malvada, bruja, etc, etc, etc. - Vi unas fotos de tus hijos y son muy lindos.

\- Gracias. - Entonces no era el único que se pasaba viendo las fotos del otro.

\- Se parecen a ti. - Dijo jalando más mi chaqueta, mientras yo la arrimaba más a mi. - No sé tienen algo.

\- Por suerte se parecen a mí y no a Eileen. - Bufé. - Sería como una desgracia, aunque como sea los amaría igual.

\- Debe sentirse de maravilla ser papá. - Dijo a modo de reflexión. - Ven, debemos cruzar. - Tomó mi mano y vaya que se sintió bien.

\- ¿Te imaginas siendo mamá algún día?

\- Creo que una vez me lo preguntaste, si me gustaría, pero no sé, siento que nadie me ve como un prospecto de esposa y mamá. - Rió nerviosa. - Uhm, crucemos el Parque Central para llegar más rápido.

\- ¿Y si yo te viera de esa forma? - Kristen me miró impresionada, no era lo que esperaba escuchar aparentemente.

\- ¿Yo? No creo, tengo menos edad que tu y… y no sé, yo vivo acá y tu vives allá… qué gracioso. - Dijo un poco complicada, pero adoraba en soñar con la idea de que un día, quizás muy lejano, ella fuera la madre de mis hijos.

¿En qué quedamos Robert… en pensar con el pene o con el corazón?

\- Solo tienes veinticinco años, Kristen. - Besé su mejilla para disipar su tensión. - Suenas como si tuvieras veinte y yo cuarenta.

\- Es que veo tan lejana la idea de tener hijos, Michael jamás se proyectó conmigo y quizás eso hizo que nunca me pudiera hacer la idea de mamá.

\- ¿Pero te gustaría?

\- Sí… supongo que sí puedo cuidar de un bebé. - Y de inmediato se me vino a la mente a Kristen sosteniendo a un pequeño bebé, susurrándole palabras cariñosas y sobando el rostro de la pequeña criatura.

\- De seguro te gustará. - Íbamos de la mano caminado por medio del Parque Central, me gustaba porque de verdad era tal a cómo me lo imaginaba y a como lo mostraban en las películas. - ¿Qué perfume usas?

\- Chanel número cinco. - Respondió meciendo su cabello, el que a la misma vez danzaba con el viento. - Desde que mi mamá me regaló el primer frasco que no paro de usarlo.

\- No dejes de usarlo jamás. - Volví a besar su suave mejilla y ella se rió por las cosquillas. Me observó y sus ojos brillaban encandilándome la vista, creo que… no, no podía. Mierda, recordaba las palabras de Tom sobre el tiempo, el tiempo era tan volátil en una relación a otra, y quizás en nuestro caso los pocos días estaban afectando a nuestras almas.

\- Mira, es allí en aquella esquina. - El lugar que apuntaba Kristen aún se veía lejos, y volví a tomar su mano para seguir caminando lentamente, porque no quería que esta noche volara. - Es el sushi más exquisito que he probado en toda mi vida.

\- Si tu lo dices, te creo. - Nos quedamos sin hablar, y después de mucho vivir en la soledad y en el silencio podía decir que los silencios con ella eran amenos, tranquilos y profundamente geniales.

Kristen llevaba un lindo anillo en su mano derecha, que era la que sostenía mi mano izquierda. Era delgado, dorado y muy sutil, en el medio tenía una pequeña piedrita roja que resaltaba, parecía ser un regalo muy importante, como una reliquia familiar. Cada vez que apretaba su mano sentía el metal y pensaba en las veces en que Eileen hacía lo mismo y sentía como chocaba su anillo de matrimonio con mi piel, la sensación era malditamente familiar pero con Kristen los aires eran renovados, porque me la imaginaba siendo la primera y única mujer de mi vida provocando todas estas sensaciones en mi.

Entramos al local que tenía un ambiente acogedor, quizás a Kristen le gustaban los lugares que te hacían sentir en casa. Era un sushi bar de dos pisos pequeño pero amplio por el efecto que las luces y colores claros le daban, y la decoración que junto con los muebles hacían de este lugar algo ameno. Kristen me guió hasta el segundo piso, dejándome la mejor vista de su exquisito trasero.

Kristen tenía las dos cosas que me gustaban de una mujer, o al menos dos de las cosas que me llamaban la atención: un buen culo y una inteligencia fenomenal.

\- ¿Dónde quieres que nos sentemos a comer? - Me preguntó con bastante entusiasmo.

\- ¿Te parece allá al fondo? - Ella asintió. No quedaban muchos lugares disponibles, solo un par al fondo del local que por suerte daban una buena vista al Parque Central y además estaban al aire libre. Guié a Kristen entre las mesas hasta que llegamos a nuestro rincón.

\- ¿Te gustó? A mi me encanta, aunque no venía hace mucho tiempo. - Dijo sentándose a mi lado. - No me gusta sentarme al frente… cuando tengo citas, o sea, sabes que no salgo nunca con nadie. Hace mucho tiempo que no… en fin, prefiero sentarme a tu lado. - Dijo desesperadamente una vez que la miraba expectante al verla sentada tan pegada a mi costado. Y yo muy gustoso pase mi mano por su cintura por debajo de la chaqueta.

\- Tu me encantas, Kristen. - Besé su cuello tiernamente y ella dejó su mano sobre mi rodilla. - ¿Veamos la carta?

\- Claro, hagamos a tu estómago gruñón un poco feliz. - Kristen tomó una de las cartas y a abrió para que ambos eligiéramos algo que comer. - Podríamos comprar un surtido de varios rolls.

\- Sí, pero muero por comer también unas gyozas de verduras y camarón.

\- Gyosas, se me abrió más el apetito. ¿Quieres unos camarones apanados?

\- Por favor, muero de hambre. - Hice un puchero y ella sonrió graciosamente.

\- Entonces, pediremos un surtido de rolls envueltos en palta y otros en salmón las gyosas y los camarones. - Dijo contando las delicias con sus dedos. - ¿Quieres que volvamos rodando a mi departamento?

\- ¿Llegaremos más rápido, ¿No?

\- Muy buen punto. - Dijo riéndose. Pedí por ella, porque quería invitarla a comer. Pedimos la comida y un vino blanco para acompañar.

\- Me gustan estos envueltos en palta, son una maravilla. - Dijo Kristen mientras se devoraba el primer roll, mientras yo me comía las colitas de camarón bañadas en salsa de soya como un demente.

\- Creo que tendré un orgasmo estomacal. - Dije cerrando los ojos degustando esta delicia.

\- De verdad tenías hambre. - Me dijo ella golpeando su codo con mi abdomen. - Te dije que te gustaría.

\- Buena elección, Kristen. - Besé su mejilla. Su delgada mano se enlazaba con los palillos y tomaban otro roll, el cual bañó con delicadeza con la salsa…

\- Abre la boca. - Habían dos reacciones ante esa proposición. Encontrarlo el acto más tierno del mundo, o excitarte como loco. Tenía un revoltijo de ambas sensaciones. Abrí la boca y dejé que me alimentara y juro que fue lo mejor del mundo, ser alimentado por Kristen. - ¿Rico? - Ardientemente rico.

\- ¿Por qué todo lo vuelves fascinante?

\- Eres la primera persona que encuentra todo fascinante en mí. - Mi mujer de ensueño siguió comiendo, y mientras pensaba en una cuerda respuesta seguía observando como el sushi se había vuelto en mi nuevo fetiche sexual.

\- Sssí, es que lo eres. - Agarré mi copa y me tomé todo el licor de un solo sorbo.

\- Ruth me dijo que había conversado contigo porque necesitabas unos reportajes. - No cambies el tema, por favor sigue alimentándome.

\- Ah, sí… dijo que tu me podías ayudar.

\- Ella sabe que estoy saliendo contigo, lo hizo a propósito la muy loca. - Dijo riéndose de si misma, dándole vuelta a lo que ella misma hablaba. Seguramente, Kristen aún no notaba que yo seguía embobado por la forma en que me había dado un simple roll de sushi en la boca… me gustaba su sensualidad inocente.

\- Y que todo el mundo lo sepa… - La agarré a besos sin poder contenerme, a lo que ella trató de separarse pero era cosa de tocarnos y desfallecer en el otro.

\- Debes contenerte, estamos en un lugar público. - Dijo un poco sonrojada.

\- Entonces comamos rápido, quiero ir a tu departamento. - Serví más vino en mi copa y bebí. - Pero dame de comer, por favor.

\- Pareces un niño… - No, no tenía ganas de hacer cosas de niño, quería perderme en ella ahora mismo. Mierda, ¿Cómo un simple roll me había llevado a este nivel? - Abre la boca. - Dijo realizando la misma acción que hace un rato atrás, y morí otra vez. Esta vez dejó un beso en los labios y juro que las cosquillas se fueron a todas… ¡A todas partes!

\- Es de salmón… - Mastiqué a la vez que sentía su textura… suave y húmeda. Era igual que saborear y lamer la intimidad de Kristen… oh mierda. - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Si pedimos lo que queda para llevar? - La necesitaba desnudar y saborear ahora ya.

\- Bu-bueno. - Kristen aún no estaba en sintonía conmigo, y necesitaba que estuviera en ebullición junto a mí.

Tan veloz como la forma en que me calenté por su culpa, pedí las piezas que quedaban para llevarlas y pagué la cuenta sin importar el cambio. Lo que quería valía más que un par de dólares, valía miles de sensaciones que nuestros cuerpos podían saciar muy bien.

\- ¿Por qué nos vamos? - No sé si Kristen se comportaba tan inocente a propósito o aún no notaba que me tenía mal.

\- Solo sígueme. - La tomé de la mano y casi corrimos a la acera para pedir un taxi, estaba cegado muy pero muy cegado.

Hice parar uno de los típicos vehículos amarillos, subí y lancé a Kristen sobre mí, abrazándola y perdiéndome en su aroma. Ella llevaba la pequeña caja que guardaba las piezas que nos quedaron por degustar, los rolls que me llevaron a la mierda.

\- ¿Así que el sushi se volvió un afrodisíaco? - Kristen dijo divertida por mi actitud, al fin lo había descifrado.

\- No, el sushi junto a ti se volvió un afrodisíaco. - Dije seriamente, quería llegar a su departamento ya, azotarla en contra de la pared y hacerlo toda la noche… mientras me daba de comer sushi. Era el fetiche más extraño que había tenido en mi vida.

\- Me parece gracioso, Robert… - Dijo mirándome dejando un beso en mi mandíbula… ella era peligrosa. - Y excitante. - Dijo a mi oído haciendo que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se pusieran a alerta.

En diez minutos el vehiculo se detuvo frente al edificio de Kristen e hice lo mismo que al pagar la cuenta en el sushi bar, a la mierda el cambio. Kristen corrió detrás de mí, sacó las llaves torpemente de su pequeño bolso y abrió la puerta. Por un momento, por simple calentura pensé en tomarla en brazo y subir más rápido las escaleras, pero no quería parecer tan pero tan necesitado. Ah, como sea, ella quería y yo quería… así que la tomé en brazos, y subí las escaleras, haciendo que Kristen solo se riera a carcajadas pidiendo que la bajara.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada a su departamento la azoté en la pared y comencé a besarla, dejando que mis manos se hicieran cargo de todo su cuerpo sin parar. Refregaba mi cuerpo con el suyo, nos necesitábamos tanto, quería apagar el fuego pero durante toda la noche. Le quité las llaves de su mano y sin dejar de besarla abrí la puerta, la cerré de un portazo y la llevé directo a su habitación deshaciéndonos de nuestra ropa. Aunque la idea de seguir comiendo sushi mientras lo hacíamos me embargaba la cajita quedó por allí botada en el suelo, en el completo olvido.

\- Mierda… Kristen. - Sus manos pequeñas pero muy habilosas jugaban con el cinto de mi pantalón mientras yo la seguía guiando a su habitación y le quitaba su polera para quitar de una buena vez ese estorbante sostén.

\- Me encantas, me encantas… ou. - Succioné su cuello envuelto en el calor mientras la lanzaba a la cama y me situaba entre sus piernas. Me quité los zapatos torpemente y ella también, mientras sus manos ya jugaban con mi miembro haciendo que perdiera los movimientos motrices más finos, aquella mujer que estaba debajo de mí que llevaba todo el cabello alborotado y que tenía los senos más ricos del mundo me estaba volviendo loco… simplemente loco.

Le quité el par de jeans para dejarla solo en su rica tanga, era tan pequeña como ella misma y la baba se me caía de solo mirarla. Sus caderas se movían a un compás poco rítmico esperando a que mis caricias la calmaran. Me quité toda la ropa que me quedaba y me quedé en medio de sus piernas, dejando besos húmedos entre sus pechos y luego en su boca. Sus dedos se metieron por mi cabello haciendo que sintiera ese revoltijo de calentura y ternura a la misma vez, sus labios pedían los míos con furia y mientras le desgarraba la boca y que su lengua degustaba la mía, mis dedos se entretenían con su húmeda intimidad sobre la tela de su tanga.

Esparcí varios besos desde su boca hasta su pubis en una línea recta, y le quité la tanga haciendo que sus piernas se extendieran haciendo un ángulo recto con su propio cuerpo. Debía hacerlo… húmedo y suave. Bajé oliendo el aroma de la loción de Kristen por sus piernas, hasta que pude sentir el aroma dulce y embriagante su vagina, era perfecta. Simétrica, húmeda, rosada y apretada… todo lo que un hombre podía pedir. Sus primeros gemidos de placer eran a causa de las lamidas que le estaba dando y no había nada como eso, nada como escucharla disfrutar de una de las más ricas sensaciones humanas.

Succionar, lamer, saborear… oh, maldito salmón.

Y en lo más imbécil que podía pensar ahora era en un pobre salmón saltando de un lado a otro porque le faltaba el agua por haber sido pescado.

No podía esperar más y sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, volví a quedarme atrapado entre sus piernas y la penetré con fuerza. Cualquier hombre sabía que la primera arremetida era enormemente exquisita, no habían palabras… solo era la mejor de todas las sensaciones. Y comenzó el vaivén, adentro y afuera, afuera y adentro… gemidos iban y venían.

\- Estoy… tomando pastillas… - Dijo Kristen medio mordiéndose el labio mientras yo besaba su pierna con ímpetu. Sabía lo que ella quería decir con eso, y me alegraba, no tenía de qué preocuparme y solo seguí y seguí juntando su pequeña amiga con mi enorme miembro.

Parecíamos conejitos… y conejitos pretendimos ser toda la noche.

**...**

Podía decir que era sexualmente feliz, estaba satisfecho y sabía que mi compañera también lo estaba. Ella dormía sobre mi pecho y yo la aferraba con fuerzas para que por favor jamás se escapase. La vida con Kristen era simple, quería quedarme acá para siempre, amarnos cada noche y ser felices por el día. Besarla cada vez que me diera la gana y decirle un te amo cada vez que pudiera, aunque no la amaba… pero iba directo a ese camino. Estaba despierto hace media hora y como me era costumbre pensaba en todo lo que hablamos ayer y lo que sucedía ahora. Si ella pudiera y aceptara viviría una vida junto mis hijos y yo, sé que se llevarían bien y que tendría a la mejor mujer de este mundo a mi lado.

Como una vez se lo había dicho, ella era una caja de pandora. Era una mujer fenomenal, me completaba en todos los sentidos y me estaba sanando las heridas a una rápida velocidad. Kristen era la mujer que siempre tuvo que estar en mi vida, que siempre tuvo que sellar mi alma con su carisma y virtud, la que siempre tuve que aprender a querer y a aceptar en mi vida, era la mujer indicada para encajar en mi vida y en estas dos semanas que quedaban buscaría la manera de convencerla vivir una vida juntos.

Mucho nos faltaba por conocernos, nuestros pasados y nuestras vidas, nuestros defectos, que sabía serían más interesantes que las virtudes que tenía de sobra.

Miré mi celular y ya eran las diez de la mañana, quería prepararle el desayuno… pero antes, pensé en algo que hace un tiempo leí era la moda en las redes sociales, y no era por seguir a la masa, sino que quería que nuestra primera foto fuera de esta forma.

Abrí mi Instagram y enfoqué la cámara en nosotros dos, Kristen aún dormía así que hice como si también lo hiciera y perpetué nuestra primera fotografía juntos. No había caído en el detalle de que mi Iphone estaba con el sonido activado y al apretar el botón de fotografía sonó haciendo que Kristen se removiera a mi lado. Me alejé un poco para que no viera la foto… aún.

\- Ou, ¿Qué hora es? - Preguntó un poco desorientada.

\- Las diez y algo. - Acaricié su mejilla. - ¿Tienes Instagram?

\- Sí… ¿Por qué? - Permanecía somnolienta y me miraba contenta.

\- Dame el nombre. - Le pedí.

\- _americankristen_ \- Murmuró y de inmediato busqué su usuario en la red social. La seguí y la etiqueté en nuestra primera foto que estaba en banco y negro. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando su celular sonó avisando una notificación.

\- ¿Me seguiste? Después lo reviso. - Dijo acercándose para abrazarme.

\- Pero revísalo, revísalo, revísalo… - Le hice cosquillas en su vientre desnudo. Me hizo caso, agarró el aparato y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos.

\- ¿En-qué-momento-tomaste-esa-foto? - Parecía muy impresionada, pero a la vez veía en sus ojos que lo que veía le gustaba. Me miró y la abracé por la cintura y besé sus labios.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Sí, pero… verán la foto, la gente que te conoce y… no sé, ¿Esto no te traerá problemas?

\- No, por algo lo estoy haciendo, tonta. - Besé su boca con ternura. - Es nuestra primera foto juntas.

\- Me gusta. - Me dijo con un tono más suavizado.

Kristen se quedó observando la fotografía por largo rato, y sonreía… queríamos lo mismo, llenar nuestros vacíos con la enorme cantidad de amor que teníamos por entregar.

\- ¿Robert? - Preguntó cuando yo tenía los ojos cerrados aspirando su aroma.

\- Dime…

\- Uhm… quiero proponerte algo… - Se sentó a mi lado tapando se hermosa humanidad con la sábana y la colcha. - Pensaba… bueno, entenderé si me dices que no porque es algo raro. - Escuché con atención. - Pero viendo que te gusta pasar el tiempo conmigo, y a mi contigo y que… - Jugó con sus delgados dedos. - Pasaras un par de semanas más acá en Nueva York, no sé, ¿Para qué seguir gastando dinero en una habitación de hotel cuando tienes a una miga que puede ofrecerte asilo?

\- ¿Quieres que me venga a vivir contigo? - Oh… me impresionaba y me gustaba.

La respuesta era tan obvia… tan obvio como lo que mi corazón estaba comenzando a sentir.

* * *

**Deja tu review, ayudará mucho a mi inspiración, porfis, porfis :)**

**¿Robert se nos enamora? Espero a que sí :)**


	6. 6th

**Nota UNO: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a la vida real, pero la trama, situaciones, etc. pertenecen a mi creatividad y calenturiento cerebro. Es una historia ficticia que no se acopla a la realidad.**

**Nota DOS: Esta historia está ambientada en el año 2015.**

**Lovers' Eyes**

_6th_

**.**

**KPOV**

»»»

_Mientras leía esa añeja y arrugada carta de Michael, se escuchaba cómo tiritaba la ventana a causa del temporal que se avecinaba en la ciudad, el viento soplaba con gran ímpetu, de tal forma, que si el vidrio se quebraba no me sorprendería. Mi madre dormía plácidamente hace dos horas al lado mío, mientras que yo no podía conciliar el sueño… mañana era el gran día. Los nervios me acechaban, tenía esa sensación extraña en el pecho que se diseminaba por todo mi torso, haciendo que al final mi estómago diera extrañas vueltas que me ocasionaban nauseas. _

_La letra de Michael era un simple asco, pero daba igual, se supone que esas cosas no influyen en la cantidad de amor que sientes por esa persona. Jamás importaría lo imperfecto que era, porque para mí era perfecto, al menos eso creía en el tiempo en que recibí esta carta. Se notaba que había sido escrito muy rápidamente, por el desorden de las palabras, pero vaya que el contenido era lindo… representaba todo aquel sublime sentimiento del primer amor, todo lo que hoy estaba a punto de romperse. _

**_"Quiero ser certero, eres el amor de mi vida, jamás te dejaría escapar de mi lado, jamás…"_**

_Mis lágrimas querían salir a chorros cuando leía una y otra vez aquella frase, que recordaba muy bien cómo hizo que me revolcara en la cama por la felicidad. No podía llorar, por más que quisiera, mañana era el gran día y no debía llevar los ojos hinchados por una estúpida ruptura, que según yo se avecinaba. Releí la carta un par de veces, la guardé debajo de mi almohada y me apoyé en ella. _

_Nada volvería a ser lo mismo con Michael, no después de todas las cosas dichas durante la tarde. Nos habíamos juntado puntualmente cuando el puntero del reloj estaba en la seis, cuando el sol ya se despedía y las hojas de los árboles caían más que nunca por el viento. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que daban a la calle, él miraba cada cierto rato la hora en su celular y yo solo miraba los dedos de mis manos de manera nerviosa. Sus ojos atravesaban los míos sin ningún atisbo de ternura, no había nada, no habían sentimientos, ni siquiera odio… quizás solo un poco de hastío. - Esto no está funcionando. - Me atraganté con el café caliente que estaba bebiendo, me detuve para mirarlo y notar que esto iba en serio. - De todas maneras mañana iré a tu ceremonia de graduación. - Asentí sin poder decir palabra alguna, no quería creer que después de todos los intentos para reavivar nuestra relación nada había servido. _

_La rutina era algo en que muchas parejas caían sin poder tomar el control de la velocidad con que todo se desmoronaba, y fue una de las cosas en las que siempre evitamos caer, por eso era firme en que irnos a vivir juntos tan pronto era una simple tontería. Podíamos tapar el sol con un simple dedo: salir juntos, pasar largas horas del día al lado del otro, disfrutar de nuestro noviazgo de todas las maneras posibles. No obstante, todo se hundió como un barco en alta mar, Michael no comprendía que los últimos meses de mi carrera me demandaban más tiempo y de que yo hacía maratónicas mis labores para poder estar más de dos horas diarias junto a él. - Debemos darnos un tiempo, Kristen. - Sus palabras eran como cuchillos que iban directo a ser impactados en mi corazón, el que estimulaba a mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas mientras él acababa con todo. - No llores, sabes que es lo mejor. - Una de sus macizas y masculinas manos se dio el trabajo de acariciar el dorso de una de las mías, su dedo pulgar hacía círculos sobre mi piel haciéndome creer que con eso me tranquilizaría. - Luego de tu graduación me iré un par de semanas a la casa de mis padres. - El hombre que tenía frente a mí solo pronunciaba sus planes sin dejarme abrir la boca, él no quería dramas pero tampoco se daba cuenta que esto estaba ocasionando caos en mí . Quería decirle que lo amaba y que haría lo posible para que fuésemos felices otra vez, desde mi alma le gritaba que añoraba que nuestra relación volviese a ser lo de antes…_

_\- La cuenta está pagada, Kristen. Mañana estaré en primera fila junto a tu madre, cuídate. - Él se estaba marchando, mis manos temblaban y mis ojos lagrimeaban sin parar. Mis piernas no tenían la fuerza suficiente para salir corriendo detrás suyo y rogarle por una segunda oportunidad. Mi incipiente orgullo no dejaría que me arrastrase en el suelo por él, por mucho que lo amara. _

_Di vueltas otra vez en mi cama, pensando y analizando cada una de las palabras dichas por Michael, de las cuales no había un razón muy concreta sobre el termino de nuestra relación… era solo que esto no estaba funcionando. ¿Éramos una máquina? ¿Un aparato averiado que no se podía volver a utilizar? Esto no se trataba sobre utilidad y funciones, yo pensaba que el amor era solo amor, y que a pesar de los problemas todo lo que sentíamos podía curar las heridas, pero era claro que mi novio no lo veía de esa forma. Esto se había terminado, porque la frase cliché de "necesitamos un tiempo" no era más que parte de una muerte anunciada. _

_\- ¿Por qué no duermes, hija? - Mi madre se había despertado, posiblemente no por mi culpa sino que por los fuertes truenos. Se le veía cansada y pálida, a causa de las continuas quimioterapias que estaba recibiendo; hace cinco meses o quizás menos, ya ni recordaba, había debutado con un cáncer al endometrio bastante agresivo. Jamás hubieron síntomas, nada que nos hiciera sospechar de que ella estuviese enferma. _

_\- No te preocupes, má, estoy bien. - Sonreí y me acerqué a su lado para poder abrazarla. - Estoy un tanto nerviosa por el día de mañana. _

_\- Es tu día, haré que sea el mejor día de tu vida. - Mi madre acarició mi mejilla y decidí quedarme dormida con el afecto que mi madre me entregaba. _

_Las medicinas de mi mamá hacía que una buena parte del día lo empleara en dormir, aunque a veces esas horas no se utilizaban voluntariamente, ella caía al sofá como un saco de papas. No se demoraba mucho en quedarse profundamente dormida luego de cerrar los ojos… esta enfermedad la estaba consumiendo, y muy a pesar de la angustia y el dolor, esa mujer valiente quería salir adelante y vencer al cáncer. Acompañaba a mi madre a cada una de sus sesiones, en las cuales la ayudaba a desvestirse y colocarse una bata blanca, luego la acompañaba a la sala correspondiente para que su médico de cabecera comenzara con el tedioso tratamiento. _

_Mi madre confiaba en la ciencia, confiaba en que estas medicinas -que por cierto eran muy costosas- la salvarían. A pesar de que ella tenía cincuenta y cinco años, no paraba de ser jovial y activa como una chica de veinte años, muchas veces sentía que vivía más con una amiga que con mi propia madre. Luego del divorcio, mi progenitora se había dado el lujo de mirar la vida desde otras perspectivas, tanto así como hacerse un tatuaje o a expresar lo que sentía a través del arte, incluso a tener un novio dieciocho años menos que ella… relación que duró poco. _

**_"Si no sigues con Michael es porque no debe ser así. La vida siempre te trae cosas mejores"_**

_Fue parte de su lema de **chica** con aires de juventud que repitió una y otra vez cuando llegué acabada por la supuesta ruptura con Michael, porque la verdad no lograba discernir que el amor de mi vida me quería dejar y que ya no podía hacer nada para remediar la situación. El primer amor de mi madre fue mi padre, y él mismo ocupó el lugar que le correspondía como el hombre de su vida, al menos hasta que se divorciaron. En este caso, mi primer amor no sería el amor de mi vida, y estaba dispuesta a cerrarme ante tal idea, era obvio que me enfocaría en encontrar un buen trabajo en un periódico reconocido o en alguna editorial de importancia y en cuidar la salud de mi madre… el amor pasaría a mejor vida, estaría sepultado bajo siete billones de candados y nadie más podría entrar a mi corazón. _

_Juraba que nadie más… _

»»»

Miércoles dieciséis de septiembre… era el día. Todo parecía hacerme recordar que hoy era el día que desde hace tres años me costaba un mundo poder vivir. Se me hacía un hueco en el pecho mientras en mi mente se animaban las imágenes de esa fatal mañana, cuando su cuerpo no pudo resistir más, cuando su último suspiro fue un _te amo_ sobre mi mejilla. El cáncer había avanzado con una brutal velocidad, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, metiéndose entre sus células y dejando morir a la hermosa mujer que era ella.

Había soñado con ella, como si fuera parte de un homenaje cuando este día llegaba. Recordaba como sus manos habían peinado mi cabello esa mañana antes de graduarme, la manera en que me sonreía dichosa de ver a su hija ser toda una profesional, recordaba en carne pura cómo brillaban sus ojos y en la forma en que me reflejaba en ellos. Esos años habían sido inmensamente hermosos, ella había sido el gran pilar que me ayudó y esperaba que desde alguna parte, ella me estuviera viendo y pensando que siempre quise ser su pilar, quería cargar con la pesada cruz que llevaba sobre su espalda. Muchas veces le pedía a Dios que fuera yo quien padeciera de cáncer, no quería seguir viendo sufrir a la mujer más importante de mi vida.

Esa mierda de cáncer me había arrebatado a mi madre… ella se había ido, dejando el vacío que sentía jamás podría ocupar nadie… ella era todo para mí, mi familia y única compañía.

Salí de la cama mientras me secaba el rostro mojado, caminé hacía el baño mientras sentía una extraña sensación nauseosa… me sentía fatal. Volví la mirada a mi cuarto y al menos esa razón me hizo sonreír, Robert dormía plácidamente cuando el sol aún no pensaba en aparecer, estaba muy bien tapado y daba la sensación de que tenía frío. Las últimas noches para mí ya no solían ser tan frías, y aprendí que él era más que solo sexo… bueno, eso lo supe apenas me dejé perder en su ser. Antenoche había comprado una guitarra camino hacía mi departamento y me la había regalado, no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, pero solo dijo que le había nacido… y claro, aunque el regalo era para mí, fue él quien supo aprovechar las cuerdas de ese instrumento.

Sabía que Robert era un hombre culto, cualquier tema sería bien abordado y argumentado desde su punto de vista. Había un libro de Tolstói que él leía muy a menudo, parece que era su favorito porque tenía páginas marcadas y siempre lo llevaba en la mano; de intrusa había leído una de las páginas seleccionadas con un pequeño papelito con pegamento de color azul… _"La razón no me ha enseñado nada. Todo lo que yo sé me ha sido dado por el corazón"_. La frase estaba subrayada, y suponía que aquellas palabras lo habían tocado profundamente… lo conocía poco y a la vez mucho, y sabía que solo era amor, Robert era puro amor.

Las emociones de este día parecían ponerme más sensible de lo normal, todo fluctuaba a la angustia, además se acercaba mi período y eso me ponía peor. Ruth sabía que cada dieciséis de septiembre me tomaba el día libre para poder ir al cementerio y homenajear a mi madre con peculiares rituales como preparar su plato favorito, vestir algo que ella me había obsequiado o escuchar día y noche su banda favorita. Tendría una parte del día para mí sola, ya que Robert salía por un buen par de horas para terminar su reportaje, que una vez acabado lo haría volver a Londres… quería llorar. Observé cómo dormía y me nacían unas increíbles ganas de acariciar su rostro y perderme en su semblante. Tenía el ceño medio fruncido, y su boca parecía una trompita mientras sus respiraciones eran profundas y fuertes. Su barba había crecido notablemente y aunque para muchas mujeres fuese algo molestoso, para mí era una simple maravilla. Dejé que las yemas de mis dedos tocaran imperceptiblemente el borde de la piel de sus mejillas, quería acurrucarlo en mis brazos mientras lo acariciaba, no quería dejarlo ir porque él estaba abriendo camino entre las heridas de mi corazón, me estaba sanando y si él se iba volvería a caer al suelo.

\- ¿Ya-es-de-día? - Sus párpados se habían abierto para mostrarme los ojos azules más lindos que había visto en mi vida.

\- Sí, dormilón. - Me daba el lujo de darle pequeños besitos cada vez que despertábamos, me parecía tierno y a la vez intimo. - ¿Quieres que te prepare desayuno?

\- Puedo hacerlo solo… - Dijo jugando con los suaves rizos de mi cabello. - No puedo abusar, tienes que ir a trabajar y yo me quedaré aquí, puedo hacerme el desayuno. - Sonrió.

\- Lo bueno es que puedo tranquilizarme de que no incendiarás mi cocina. - Y si a todo lo que componía a Robert, le sumábamos que sabía cocinar de maravilla podía ser catalogado como el hombre más completo del planeta.

\- ¿Ves? - Me besó tiernamente y no caí en el detalle de que me tenía en sus brazos. - Soy un buen compañero. - Uff, eso era más obvio que el hecho de que las gallinas no meaban. - ¿No deberías estar vestida e ir corriendo a tu trabajo?

\- Sí, se supone. - Medio sonreí. No estaba acostumbrada a contarle al mundo que este día era extraño y complicado para mí, solía pasarlo sola y por ende, no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie de mis lágrimas o de mi cara larga. - Hoy me quedaré en casa.

\- ¿Ya empezaste con los abusos de poder, Kristen? - A él parecía gustarle molestarme por algunas pequeñas regalías que me daba por ser Jefa de Redacción. Aunque fuese en broma.

\- Mmm, no exactamente… - Giré en la cama hasta poder sentarme sobre mis piernas para poder mirarlo y explicarle. - Hoy se cumplen tres años… de que… mi-mamá… - Nunca podía completar la frase completa en voz alta, me costaba asumir de que ella no estaba.

\- Cariño… - No, no, no, era otra de nuestras primeras veces. Nunca antes me había nombrado de otra manera que no fuera por mi nombre, hasta ahora. _Cariño _sonaba muy bien en sus labios, había salido de manera genuina de su boca. - No lo sabía, y yo aquí molestándote. - Robert me sostuvo en sus brazos fuertemente, queriendo decir muchas cosas a la vez con ese gesto. Disculpas, cariño, contención, amor… ¿Amor? Probablemente sí.

\- Está bien, no te quiero preocupar, no es necesario que seas parte de esto si no quieres. - Y el nudo en mi garganta se estaba apretando más, pensando en mi madre y en lo que era obvio…

Me estaba enamorando de Robert.

\- ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? - Ou, sus actos de gentileza apretujaban mi corazón haciendo que todo en él fuera digno de amar. - Si quieres te dejo sola.

\- No, o sea, si me quieres acompañar es mejor. - Agarré su camisa con fuerza arrugándola con mi puño. Me estaba ahogando en su presencia, me gustaba que estuviera cerca. - Pero si no quieres no es necesario, ya te lo dije.

\- Entonces me quedaré contigo, no te molestaré mucho, debo leer unas publicaciones sobre la charla del otro día. - Robert acarició mis manos, mientras pensaba que el día de hoy sería gris.

\- Entonces prepararé el desayuno. - Me incorporé para caminar sobre mis calcetines color cielo. Sus fuertes brazos me tomaron por la cintura lo que hizo que camináramos juntos hacia la cocina, besó mi cuello y dijo algo que no logré escuchar.

\- ¿Tienes mermelada? Soy antojado, quiero galletas con mermelada de mora. - Dijo restregando sus enormes manos en mi vientre.

\- Tengo pero de durazno, tendrás que conformarte, Pattinson. - Llegamos torpemente a la cocina, me solté de su cariñoso abrazo para preparar algo.

\- Está bien, por mientras haré un poco de huevos revueltos con tocino.

Las mañanas desde que él había llegado a mi departamento ya no eran negras, eras blancas, llenas de luz. Nos complementábamos, aunque a veces me costaba acostumbrarme a que alguien más rondara en mi casa, en mi propio espacio. Esperaba que su presencia no me cansara, porque era lo último que quería. Al fin después de tanto tiempo estaba con alguien que apreciaba mi compañía y que a la misma vez compartía muchos de sus gustos conmigo. Mi madre solía decir que no siempre era bueno tener tantas cosas en común, que no era bueno ser tan comunes… siempre era mejor el equilibrio y algo de polos opuestos, así nos uníamos y al ser solo uno éramos una potencia.

Mi madre no había estudiado en la universidad como yo, era como muchos decían una alumna de la universidad de la vida. Era sabia, quizás los libros que se devoraba con afán le entregaban mucho poder para aconsejar, porque siempre acertaba con sus puntos de vista, era muy impresionante. Si mi madre estuviese viva quizás me habría dicho que Robert era el indicado, porque tenía los pies en la tierra, era un adulto responsable que sabía hacía dónde iba su vida. Pero después de todo lo que ella había vivido con mi padre de seguro me habría dicho que estar con un hombre con una familia era correr peligro.

¿Qué pasaría si Robert me proponía irme a Londres? La idea era tentadora, aunque solo estuviese en mi cabeza. Mi corazón gritaría un sí, agarraría sus maletas y se iría en el primer avión hacia tierras inglesas para perseguir al hombre que había removido las cenizas del pasado. Mi cerebro, mi racional y frío cerebro diría que no, abriría sus brazos sin dejar pasar a mi alocado y enamorado corazón. Bastante cliché y a la vez muy cierto… _tenía un guerra interna entre mi corazón y mi mente. _

\- ¿En qué piensas? - Su melodioso acento me detuvo, estaba callada y muy pensativa mientras desayunábamos en la cama. Ya había amanecido por completo, nos encontrábamos muy bien acomodados sobre la colcha. Robert estaba con sus piernas dentro de las sábanas, mientras que mis piernas desnudas descansaban perpendicularmente sobre las suyas.

\- En mi mamá. - Dije sin mirarlo, solo observaba las curvas líneas que formaban las burbujas de mi café.

\- Imagino que la extrañas demasiado. - Su mano se acercó consoladoramente a mi brazo, haciendo pequeños trazos de un lado al otro sobre mi piel. - Nunca he perdido a alguien cercano, solo a mis abuelos, pero no era muy cercano a ellos.

\- Ahora que nombras a tus abuelos, pienso que jamás los conocí, no sé por qué.

\- Podrías buscar a tus abuelos maternos, de otra forma son lo más cercano que tendrías de tu madre. - Dijo condescendientemente.

\- Sí, es cierto, no sería mala idea. Mamá jamás habló de ellos y extrañamente nunca le pregunté por ellos. - Me encogí de hombros sin darle mucha importancia. - Me he acostumbrado a la soledad, Robert… no suele importarme mucho pasar tiempo con alguien. Al menos desde que murió mi madre.

\- ¿A qué vas con eso? - Parecía curioso, hasta yo misma me sentía así por lo que estaba diciendo. Este día siempre era una real mierda, jamás lo pasaba bien. MI ánimo siempre se colocaba pies arriba.

\- A que si encontrara a mis abuelos dudo que los iría a ver, he perdido el interés en los demás. - Solté de manera muy pesimista.

Si no controlaba mi estado de ánimo podía terminar diciendo cosas que no quería.

\- Es un concepto bastante negativo, aunque te comprendo. - Se quedó callado y luego comenzó a comerse sus galletas. - Si no fuera por mis hijos estaría tan escabullido como un ermitaño.

\- Al menos eso es bueno, son como una manera de escapar de la soledad. - Sonreí levemente. - Ojala algún día me pase lo mismo, digo… quizás cuidar de alguien sea la escapatoria a esto.

\- Claro, solo que suena a como si fueras a utilizar a alguien para no sentirte sola. - Miré a Robert de inmediato, aquello había sonado muy mal.

\- No es que quiera utilizar a alguien. - Dije más a la defensiva. - Pero alguien podría ayudarme a salir de esto, hasta un perro.

\- De todas formas, sigues diciendo lo mismo. - Él bebió de su café y me miró seriamente. - Digo, no puedes esperar a que una persona va a aparecer en tu vida solo para hacerte sentir mejor y nada más. Es muy egoísta. ¿Qué tal si la otra persona también quiere algo de vuelta?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que mientras tu estés bien porque esa persona te está dando lo que quieres irá todo bien, pero si solo te preocupas de llenar tu vacío, harás que se habrá un vacío en la otra persona. Es como si solo te importara estar bien a ti, y que la otra persona solo esté allí… disponible. - Esta conversación no terminaría bien, me estaba sintiendo ofendida y algo molesta con el tono de voz que Robert estaba ocupando.

\- Ni siquiera me conoces tanto para que me juzgues de esa manera. - Ambos nos habíamos quedado en silencio, un silencio que pareció ser una disculpa de parte suya. - Solo digo que no me interesa tener que corresponderle tanto a alguien, me da miedo. Solo le correspondía a mi madre y cuando todo iba bien ella se murió. Siento que eso sucederá con todo lo que me rodea, por eso prefiero e intento no involucrarme, pero no es que no me importen los sentimientos de la otra persona. - Era como si estuviera hablando en tercera persona sobre nuestra historia, y esperaba que se tomara bien mi posición. No es que no quisiera estar con él, adoraría tener una vida a su lado, pero las circunstancias no estaban a nuestro favor. Si él partía, todo se iría a la mierda… y aunque me estaba enamorando, si me mentalizaba esto dolería menos.

\- ¿Hablas de nosotros? - Nosotros, una palabra que tenía una bomba de tiempo encima.

\- Quizás, no sé. - Dejé la bandeja que tenía sobre mis piernas a un lado y solo dejé la taza de café caliente en mis manos. - La verdad, ni yo sé a que voy con todo esto.

\- Entiendo que estés triste y que no sea un buen día, lamento lo que te ha pasado, pero no comprendo el que parezcas tan indecisa.

\- No soy insegura si es que eso quieres decir. - Otra vez, nuestra conversación iba en ascenso a la discusión.

\- Entonces no tendrías tantas ataduras en cuanto a lo que quieres, me dices que no te lanzarías al río si se diera la oportunidad, que no piensas corresponderle a la otra persona si se diera el caso porque te da miedo, y eso es simple inseguridad. - Si se diera la oportunidad de estar juntos… en serio.

\- Nada que ver, no comprendiste mi idea. - Estaba perdida, él tenía razón, pero era orgullosa hasta la punta de la cabeza y no dejaría que él se quedara con la razón en la boca. - Claro que me lanzaría al río, pero es obvio que es imposible. Saldría lastimada.

\- ¿Lastimada? ¿Y cómo lo sabes si aún no lo pruebas?

\- Pero es obvio, cualquiera lo pensaría si estuviera en mis zapatos. - Comencé a beber mi café un poco más encolerizada y seria.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿En tus zapatos? - Robert me miró frunciendo demasiado el ceño, de verdad estaba molesto y su reacción hizo que también me pusiera alerta. - Es muy egoísta lo que dices, ni siquiera te pones en pensar en la otra parte… en mí.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? - Respondí de igual manera. - Sabes que esto no tiene ningún rumbo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué mierda me dices que me venga a vivir contigo? - Robert dejó a un lado la bandeja que sostenía sus piernas, y tomó una postura más amenazadora. - ¿Para que no te sientas sola? ¿Para eso?

\- No lo hice por eso, es estúpido lo que dices. - Salí de allí a paso rápido para llevar las cosas de vuelta a la cocina. - Solo lo hice por gentileza, después te irás y hasta allí llegará todo. - Dije antes de salir de mi habitación, a lo que él no tardó en perseguirme.

\- ¿Entonces no te lanzarás al río? - Y él seguía con la metáfora. - Piensas solo en tu sufrimiento, crees que solo tu estarás mal el día en que me vaya. - Oh. No quería llorar, no quería demostrarme firme. - Eres tan egoísta.

\- ¡No vuelvas a decirme eso! ¡Para, para! - Lo empujé una vez cuando lo sentí tan cerca de mí. - Tu no entiendes nada.

\- No, no soy yo el que no entiende nada, eres tú. Eres cobarde, porque jamás te atreverás a hacer nada por el miedo a sufrir y cuando sea muy tarde recién lo verás. - Se quedó esperando una respuesta pero no fui capaz de decir nada. - Ni siquiera sabes lo que es mantener una relación, es obvio que por eso no quieres hacer nada.

\- ¿Qué? No soy yo la que tuvo un matrimonio que no supo mantener, ¿Y me dices a mí eso? - Lancé las cosas sobre le mesón y caminé a mi habitación para buscar algo que ponerme y salir de aquí.

\- No toques ese tema. - Dijo desafiante.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Qué hay si lo hago? Me has sonsacado cosas de las que no tienes ni idea, no me conoces, has pasado dos semanas conmigo y te crees con el derecho de decirme que soy insegura y egoísta. - Saqué un par de jeans y un sweater de mi closet, y comencé a vestirme rápidamente.

\- Claro que me importa si tocas el tema, ni siquiera sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar, no sabes nada, Kristen. - Ya no había paz después de esto, todo se había muerto. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

\- No te hagas la víctima, yo también lo he pasado mal…

\- Y por eso piensas que algo nuevo te hará mal. - Hizo una pausa, pareció pensar muy bien antes de decir lo que heló mi alma. - Está bien, me iré, sabía que esto no sería bueno. Quizás por eso jamás te fuiste a vivir con Michael, no aguantaría esto.

\- ¿Qué mierda tiene que ver él aquí? No es lo mismo, con él tuve una relación seria, contigo solo….

\- ¿Solo qué? - Su mirada era dura, me dolía pero jamás el orgullo dejaría que no tuviera respuesta. - ¿Sólo qué, Kristen? ¡Dilo! Solo te sirvo para llenar el vacío, ¿Cierto?

\- Tú también tenías un vacío que llenar, ¿No? - Saqué mi pequeño bolso, lo crucé en mi cuerpo y llevé mi celular en la mano. - También te sirvo solo para eso, siempre fue eso.

\- ¿Crees que solo quería eso? No me has podido conocer entonces, no sabes nada. - Robert se dio la media vuelta y buscó la maleta con que había llegado a mi departamento. - De seguro encontrarás a alguien que entienda eso, quizás en el gimnasio… alguien que sepa ser usado.

\- Quizás. - Dije enojada poniéndome un par de zapatillas y batallando con las agujetas. - Estoy segura que encontraré a alguien que me entienda, no como tu. - Me arrepentí de decir eso apenas Robert se giró para verme, no era lo que esperaba escuchar.

\- ¿Alguien que te entienda? - Su voz sonaba triste, lo había herido. Quería ganar el pleito, pero esta vez había ido lejos.

\- Sí. - En el fondo lo había echado todo a perder, todo. - Me voy, no me esperes para almorzar.

\- No seas ingenua, Kristen. - Dijo con sarcasmo. - ¿Crees que soy como un adolescente que correrá a rogarte?

\- No, solo lo digo para que hagas lo que quieras. - Quería llorar, porque todo era mi culpa. Jamás había sido buena idea decir las cosas cuando la ira embargaba el ánimo.

\- Para cuando vuelvas no estaré, tomaré el primer vuelo que encuentre, no necesito quedarme. - No, no te vayas. - Dejaré tus llaves en la conserjería.

\- ¿Te vas? ¿Así que escapas?

\- ¿Escapar? ¿Qué quieres? No te entiendo, pareces una niña que lo quiere todo. No quiero estar con una niña que es insegura, que no quiere arriesgar lo único que tiene para entregar. - Robert me miró con furia y con dolor, guardaba su ropa desordenadamente en la maleta mientras yo me sostenía de la manilla de la puerta.

-¡No es eso! ¡No tiene nada que ver! - El nudo en mi garganta estaba más apretado, apenas podía hablar por las ansias de llorar. - Está bien, ándate.

\- Te iba a acompañar todo el día, pero agarraste todo conmigo, y al menos me di cuenta antes de que esto no funcionaría. ¿En qué momento creí eso? - Lo había perdido. Era lógico que Robert no perdería el tiempo con una chica como yo, no al menos después de todo lo que había vivido con Eileen. - No es mi culpa que tu madre haya muerto.

\- ¡Ni te atrevas a volver a hablar de ella! - Salí de la habitación, caminé hacia la sala para irme lejos por un rato. - ¡Puedes irte a la jodida mierda!

Apenas cerré la puerta detrás de mí comencé a llorar como una magdalena, no solo habíamos discutido sino que lo había perdido. Nunca aprendí el verdadero sentido de una relación, siempre lo arruinaba, y con Robert fue lo mismo. Lo nuestro se había acabado y justo hoy… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le respondí de esa manera? ¿Por qué él tenía el derecho de decirme todo lo que dijo?

Bajé las escaleras mientras lloraba sin parar, el pecho me dolía de la pena y se oprimía adentro. Justo cuando comenzaba a sentir las cosas más lindas por algo mis palabras lo habían arruinado todo, y él también. Habíamos echado a perder lo poco y nada que teníamos construido, que a parecer tenía tejado de vidrio.

Corrí rápido, como si de eso dependiera mi vida. Se me comenzaban a acalambrar las piernas una vez que alcancé el Parque Central, pero no podía parar, debía correr, debía escapar. Las lágrimas caían y caían al compás de mis zancadas, había vuelto al hoyo en que había vivido tanto tiempo. Robert se iría de Nueva York, me olvidaría y se quedaría con la peor imagen de mí. ¿Por qué mierda había actuado así? Era verdad, la muerte de mi madre por muy dolorosa que fuese no era la excusa para que lo atacara, ni para que empezara con mis pensamientos existenciales.

¿En qué imbécil momento pensé en decirle que no tenía intenciones de profundizar algo? Robert me dejó entender que si se diera la oportunidad se lanzaría al río, se quedaría conmigo para formar una vida, junto a sus hijos obviamente. Él sería capaz de cambiar todo, de intentar algo, de hacer que nuestros corazones volvieran a vivir, pero santa Kristen lo había arruinado todo. Aunque corriese al aeropuerto para impedir su partida no serviría, Robert se iría odiándome quizás.

Corrí más cuando los truenos sonaban imponentes en el cielo, de seguro se pondría a llover. Terminaría sola, mojada y triste en este día que al comienzo pensé sería más alegre, homenajeando a mi madre. No faltaba mucho para que llegara al cementerio Woodlawn, donde pensaba quedarme lo que restaba del día.

Miré al cielo, imaginando que mi madre estaba en algún lugar físico o espiritual, observando como su hija se seguía comportando de manera inmadura. Era una tonta, Robert era mi salvación y eso contaba como egoísmo, pero también quería que fuese egoísta conmigo, que solo me quisiera para él, que supiera que podía seguir sanando sus heridas.

Lo perdí.

Caí de rodillas ante la lápida de mi madre, lloré como si el día de su muerte hubiese regresado de forma tangible. Robert ya debía haberse ido de mi departamento, de seguro estaría yendo camino al aeropuerto para irse en lo primero que encontrara.

\- Soy una estúpida, mamá. - Toqué la letras que señalaban su nombre y comencé a llorar tan ahogadamente, el aire me faltaba.

La lluvia había comenzado levemente cuando mentalmente le hablaba a mi madre, ella siempre sería mi pilar, en vida o en muerte. Revisé mi celular, quería pedirle disculpas de alguna manera a Robert, pero aparentemente me había bloqueado en Whatsapp. Me desesperé y de inmediato busqué su perfil de Facebook y de Instagram, pero misma historia. Me había eliminado… de su vida.

Lo había perdido todo, tal y cómo lo había pensado estaba sola, triste y completamente empapada. Lloraba desconsoladamente, mis sollozos solo se tapaban con el ruido de los truenos de vez en cuando porque esta vez era mi alma la herida, por mi culpa y estúpida culpa. Me acosté boca arriba en el mojado césped que rodeaba la tumba de mi madre, mirando las gotas que caían del cielo y que mojaban mi ropa. No sentía frío, porque con pena nada más importaba. Sentí horrendas ganas de vomitar, todo me daba vueltas, sentía que devolvería todo mi desayuno, pero traté de contener las nauseas. Me dolía el abdomen, me dolía el alma, me dolían los ojos por todo lo llorado, estaba acabada.

Me lo merecía.

Había perdido a mi hombre de ensueño.

El agua caía a cantaros, de seguro agarraría una pulmonía o algo por el estilo, y muy a pesar de aquello, me daba lo mismo. Estaba en posición fetal, mientras seguía llorando y acariciando las letras que decían Jules, el nombre de mi madre. Agarré mi abdomen cuando la primera nausea se convirtió en vómito, la cabeza me daba vueltas y todo el cuerpo me tiritaba. Expulsé hasta lo que había comido hace una semana, estaba vacía de todas las formas posibles, caí sobre el suelo exhausta, me sentía mal, era mejor si me moría de una vez y dejaba de arruinar todo.

Hubo un momento en que todo se volvió blanco, muy blanco… un tanto borroso, pero había mucha luz. MI cuerpo era una pluma, tan volátil y fácil de estropear, no era nada. Y lo merecía, si terminaba inconsciente con hipotermia en medio de un cementerio, lo merecía.

Mamá, si tan solo estuvieses aquí…

**.**

**RPOV**

Hace una hora que había terminado de empacar las pocas pertenencias que traía consigo, incluso me di el masoquista lujo de echar una prenda de ella en mi bolso. Si me iba de alguna manera tenía que recordarla, de alguna manera tendría que recordarme que había estropeado todo.

Me di el valor suficiente para eliminarla de todo contacto que tenía, no sé si me iría de inmediato a Londres, pero si sabía que debía tomar distancia. Nos habíamos dicho cosas muy feas, que ni siquiera cuando era novio de Eileen hice. Vi el dolor en su rostro y en dos ocasiones me vi reflejado en sus pupilas, con el mismo dolor y tristeza.

Me lancé sobre su cama y sentí su aroma, el mismo que no volvería a sentir. No volvería a tocarla ni a besarla, no volvería a reconfortarla en mis brazos. No la escucharía reír como me gustaba, todo se había terminado, y con ello las ilusiones se habían muerto.

Viajaría a Londres para volver a la soledad, y recordar que había perdido una oportunidad con ella. No obstante, no paraba de pensar en que yo tenía la razón, porque tenía todas las ganas de cruzar el río, quería jugármela por ella, convencerla de que fuera mi mujer por mucho tiempo, por toda la vida si fuese posible. Me quedé tirado sobre su cama, mirando el techo analizando cada una de las palabras que nos dijimos. Observé su fotografía que estaba junto al despertador, su sonrisa era muy similar a la de su madre, eran muy parecidas en muchos aspectos físicos. Me sentí culpable cuando le dije lo de su madre, siendo que hoy era un día especial… de hecho todo había comenzado bien. Habíamos hasta jugueteado con la comida mientras preparábamos el desayuno, ella me dio cucharadas pequeñas de mermelada manchándome con travesura para besarme y quitar lo dulce de la piel.

Me quedé dormido por un largo rato, quizás hablaría con Kristen si volvía pronto. Me quería despedir amablemente de ella, aunque mi corazón se quedara acá.

_**…**_

Rodé entre las sábanas y las almohadas cuando el sonido de mi celular anunciaba una llamada entrante, pensé que podían ser mis hijos, a los que necesitaba y extrañaba tanto. Por ese lado, volver a Londres sería bueno y aunque con Kristen todo había muerto seguiría su consejo, lucharía por la tuición de mis hijos, contaría la cruda verdad de mi ex mujer.

\- ¿Aló? - Contesté aún medio dormido. La cabeza me punzaba por el horrible dolor y mis ojos se sentían muy cansados.

\- Buenas noches… - ¿Buenas noches? Miré el reloj y ya eran las nueve de la noche, era increíble que hubiera dormido todo el día sin notar la presencia de Kristen. O que ella me expulsara de su departamento. - ¿Hablo con Robert Pattinson?

\- Uhm.. Sí, con él. ¿Con quién hablo? - Me levanté para buscar a Kristen, pero no abía rastros de ella. Todo estaba tal cual a cuando se había marchado.

\- Llamamos del hospital Monte Sinaí. - ¿Por qué me llamaban de un hospital? ¿Cómo sabían mi nombre?

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Nada bueno podía venir de la llamada de un hospital. - ¿Tiene que ver con Kristen?

\- Sí, la han traído porque fue encontrada inconsciente en un cementerio. - No, no podía ser . - ¿Usted es pariente de la señorita?

\- Sí, o sea, soy un amigo. - Y eso sería lo que siempre seríamos, solo amigos… alguna vez con derecho a roce, lo que siempre fuimos. - ¿Está bien? Iré de inmediato para allá…

\- La están estabilizando, es necesario que usted venga a verla. - Agarré mi chaqueta y salí del departamento tan rápido como pude. Corté la llamada, ya tenía la información que necesitaba. El corazón se me quería salir por la boca de la preocupación, no quería imaginar demasiado en cómo se encontraba Kristen. Sentía culpa, porque me imaginaba que parte de esto tenía relación con nuestra pelea, había sido un ml día para acabar con lo que teníamos.

Hice parar al primer taxi que divisé, dándole a entender al chofer que necesitaba llegar a lo más rápido posible. Necesitaba saber que Kristen estaba bien, necesitaba abrazarla y después de todo pedirle disculpas. No sabía que haría ahora, no estaba dentro de lo previsto que a Kristen le sucediera algo de esta envergadura, me producía tristeza pensar en ella inconsciente en el suelo mientras caía la lluvia.

Parecía que el hospital no quedaba cerca del departamento de Kristen, el auto se tomó al menos veinte minutos por culpa del tráfico típico de las calles de Nueva York. Me agarraba el cabello una y otra vez nervioso por la situación, solo tenía ganas de verla bien, solo quería llegar a su lado.

Mi pequeña y frágil mujer de ensueño…

\- Muchacho, este es el hospital. - No había reparado en que ya estábamos afuera del enorme hospital. Pagué con presura y agradecí su ayuda.

Odiaba los hospitales, había un aroma característico en ellos que de solo sentirlo me ponía nervioso. Debía ser porque de niño mi madre me solía llevar por mis recurrentes resfriados y problemas respiratorios, y cada vez que pescaban mi delgado brazo para pincharme lloraba. Claramente, no era el mejor de los recuerdos.

La recepción era enorme, sin contar la gran cantidad de personas que rondaban de un pasillo a otro sin parar. Enfermeras, médicos, sillas de ruedas, niños llorando… este era un lugar de locos. Kristen estaba en la sección de Medicina, en el tercer piso, por lo que solo subí como loco por las escaleras… debía verla, solo ese era mi objetivo.

El hospital tenía ese característico color blanco, bastante pulcro, que solo se matizaba con un color rosa mosqueta en sus puertas y barandas. El color me cegaba, parecía que tenía encandilada la mirada con tanta blancura, me sentía mareado… podía ser el aroma repugnante de los hospitales, o las ansías de encontrarla. Parecía que todo conspiraba a que me costara encontrar a Kristen, porque su habitación era la última del pasillo.

\- Te colocaremos este suero, muchacha. - Una enfermera con un carácter bastante carismático le hablaba a mi mujer de ensueño. Yo estaba desde la puerta esperando a que todo estuviera listo para entrar. - Esto será para hidratarte… - Le explicó la mujer de delantal acorde al color del hospital. - ¿Le tienes miedo a las agujas? - Creo que esa no era la pregunta adecuada, si fuera yo saldría corriendo.

\- No. - La voz de Kristen sonaba apagada, estaba mal.

\- Muy bien, solo será un pinchazo. - La enfermera le sonrió amablemente. - Necesito que empuñes tu mano, mi niña. - Kristen asintió y solo cerró los ojos. La mujer en menos de cinco minutos le había colocado el suero, sin que Kristen chistara. Anotó un par de cosas en una carpeta y en cuanto me vio me hizo una seña para que entrara.

Kristen mantenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro estaba pálido, tanto que era casi transparente. Las ojeras se marcaban más de lo normal haciéndola ver más convaleciente, sus labios estaban secos y su brazo derecho estaba lleno de cables.

Me senté en la orilla de su cama, intentando ser lo más cuidadoso posible. - Lo siento. - Kristen abrió los ojos con dificultad, llevaba la mirada cansada y sus ojos aún estaban hinchados por lo mucho que debió llorar. Me sentí más culpable.

\- No era necesario que vinieras. - Dijo débilmente. - Estoy mejor.

\- Era necesario, no te dejaría sola en un hospital. - Tomé su mano libre para acariciarla. Estaba helada aún, y me di el trabajo de sobarla hasta sentirla más tibia.

\- Deberías estar en el aeropuerto para tu vuelo. - Sus ojos todavía estaban tristes, un poco vidriosos por las lágrimas que notaba estaba conteniendo. - No quiero seguir arruinando tu vida.

\- No digas eso, no me has arruinado. - Me acerqué un poco más a ella para tomar sus dos manos. - Estaba muy preocupado cuando me llamaron.

\- No deberías preocuparte, Robert. - Kristen hizo el intento de una pequeña sonrisa, pero apenas fue perceptible. Estaba débil, muy frágil y yo solo quería protegerla de todo.

\- Quiero preocuparme.

\- Siento darte estas responsabilidades. - Sus ojos se cerraron levemente y una lágrima cayó por el costado de su rostro. Con mis dedos sequé su rostro y me acerqué para besar su frente.

\- Está bien. - Acaricié su cabello chocolate mientras observaba como el brillo de sus ojos verdes se había apagado. - ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Creo que me desmayé, me encontraron inconsciente en el cementerio. - Se lamentó para si misma. - Estaba con hipotermia e hipoglicemia.

\- Lo siento tanto. - Volví a besar su sien con ternura, la observé por largo rato hasta que supe que debía quedarme lo que quedaba de estadía en Nueva York. - Discúlpame por todo lo que te dije esta mañana, fue muy ridículo.

\- ¿Ridículo? Creo que soy yo quien debe pedir las disculpas, te dije cosas que no son. Yo no suelo ser así, estaba exageradamente emocional esta mañana. No debí, lo arruiné todo. - Esta vez ella agarró mi mano con fuerza.

\- No me iré a Londres… aún. - Sonreí y ella también lo hizo modestamente. - Volveré al hotel de todas formas. - Kristen no hizo ninguna objeción, porque después de todo irme a vivir con ella había sido muy apresurado.

\- ¿Sabes si me darán de alta? - Kristen cambió el tema rotundamente.

\- No sé, pero no creo que sea ahora, quizás mañana.

\- ¿Te quedarás? - Más que una pregunta fue como una petición.

\- Me quedaré contigo esta noche. - Había un pequeño sofá al lado de la ventana, donde podría dormitar mientras le hacía vigilia a mi mujer de ensueño.

\- Gracias.

Mientras la observaba dormir pensaba en lo agotador que había sido para ella este día, y lo poco convencional en que terminó. Ella quería homenajear a su madre este día, no quería llorar y todo terminó siendo pura pena, todo salió al revés.

No quería verla sufrir más, solo quería cruzar el río por ella, quería ser y hacer por ella.

Quizás ahora que las circunstancias habían estado al límite me daba cuenta que la distancia entre Londres y Estados Unidos era una minúscula partícula. Lo que estábamos creando era más fuerte, era único y no dejaría que lo estropeáramos, porque no había excusa. Nada era excusa, ni mis hijos, ni su trabajo, ni mi divorcio, ni su difunta madre, porque todo eso era parte de nuestras propias historias que a la larga, si ambos queríamos se convertirían en una sola… una sola historia que quería escribir en mi vida junto a ella, junto a mi mujer de ensueño.

* * *

**La sufrí toda escribiendo la ruptura entre Robert y Kristen, esperemos todo se solucione y vengan cosas buenas.**

**¿Kristen con nauseas y vómitos?**

**¡Espero sus apreciaciones, fangirleos, sugerencias, críticas, etc! Porfis, Porfis. **

»»»

»»»

Aprovecho la instancia para dejarles un adelanto de lo que será el próximo mini fic que publicaré, llamado **Ne'er-do-well.**

**.**

_—¿Eres Edward, cierto? ¿Al que todos molestan en el barrio? —. El chico era introvertido y solo levantaba la mirada de vez en cuando. Era muy extraño… un fenómeno, pero parecía tierno._

_—S-ssssí, creo que sí —. Bajó la mirada. Llevaba un par de anteojos de marco negro, su cabello era largo y cobrizo, vestía un sweater que parecía sacado del baúl de los recuerdos, y un bolso de cuero negro que lo llevaba cruzado_

_—¿Quieres un milkshake?… —hice una breve pausa.—. Perdón, mi nombre es Bella.—estiré mi brazo para estrechar su mano, pero él solo me miró para sonreírme tímidamente._

_—Ya desayuné —respondió en seco mientras se tocaba las yemas de los dedos frenéticamente. —Uhm… tu placa dice Isabella —. El tono de su voz tiritaba, quizás el chico de ojos azules no solía charlar con chicas. Dirigí la mirada a la placa de mi delantal, le sonreí pero con poca gracia._

_—No me gusta como suena, prefiero que sea Bella._

_—¿Sabías que tu nombre tiene origen bíblico e italiano? —. Ay, no, pero qué aburrido. Solo asentí para que no siguiera con el temita —. Dicen que son personas bondadosas, que les gusta conocer gente nueva y que tiene un carácter muy firme._

_—Mmm…—. No quería perder el tiempo hablando sobre esto, y aunque me parecía tierna la personalidad de aquel adolescente no quería escuchar un tema tan aburrido. — ¿Al final quieres o no un milkshake? —le pregunté mientras limpiaba el mesón con un trapo amarillo y medio viejo. Miré a Edward que me observaba extrañado, quizás un poco ofendido. Hizo una seña a lo boy scout, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó._

**»Saludos queridas lectoras«**


End file.
